


The fate that ties us together

by Stargirl29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 01:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl29/pseuds/Stargirl29
Summary: After getting hit by a bludger on the head, Sirius wakes up with the ability to see red threads tied on people's left pinky. After seeking help from an unusual Allie, he figures out what he sees are threads that connects people with their destined partners.Who's at the end of Sirius' thread and how will he be able to get rid of this ability?
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	1. Red thread of fate

It was just another ordinary day at Hogwarts, the sun was shining, Crowd was screaming as The Gryffindor black curly hair Chaser zoomed past them throwing the quaffle into the hoop scoring Gryffindor their second point making them on 40 and Slytherin still on 0. The commentator screamed into the mic “Gryffindor chaser Sirius Black just scored another point for Gryffindor, can anyone stop him, I dare Slytherin to try, If you can…” But was cut off by Professor McGonagall “Mr. Jordan if you don’t act civil than I will take over” Professor McGonagall said with one of her stern faces but if you were as close as Jordan was, you could see the corner of her mouth twitch. Everyone knew how proud Professor McGonagall was proud of her Quidditch players despite trying to act neutral. But Slytherin weren’t so happy with they way Jordan had challenged them and now all players were scowling at Sirius, who had stopped right in front of two of his best mates, winking at one sandy short, shaggy haired and scared face werewolf, it’s been two since he and his other friends found out that Remus was a werewolf and another six months since he and his friends thought of becoming an Animagus to make sure Remus wasn’t lonely at a full moon anymore. He then mouth no one can beat me. Remus in return rolled his eyes back at the black curly haired and piercing silver eyed chaser. Which made Sirius give his best mate one of his million gallon smiles. Sirius then turned back to the game. His heart still pounding at that display. His head was swarming with so much fantasies that he didn’t even notice the bludger coming straight at his head. One minute he could hear his best mate James calling his name and then the crowd’s gasps and screams of terror not of cheers anymore and then he was falling off his broom and everything went black.

He dreamt of Remus and himself sitting by the lake, laughing and being free when he went down to look at his hand some kind of rope was tied to his pinky before he could investigate anymore he woke up. His head was pounding as if he had spent the day drinking firewhiskey. “Those bloody Prats” Sirius yelled to no one in particular. “Ah your awake” Madam Pomfrey said bustling around to Sirius’ side. “You just need to take this deary and you can be off on your way” Madam Pomfrey said with a kind smile. She picked up a spoon full of some blue bubbling potion. Sirius was confused but not by the liquid but the red string that was tied on Madam Pomfrey’s left pinky, Sirius followed with his eyes where the roped ended but it looked as if it had been burnt away. “Why do you have a red string tied to your pinky” Sirius blurted out. Madam Pomfrey looked confused by the question “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I don’t have any rope tied to me. Now deary drink up” Madam Pomfrey said shoving the spoon in Sirius’ face, he quickly drank it. It felt as if his brain was frozen but then it went away and he felt way better. Sirius couldn’t get that image of the rope on Madam Pomfrey’s finger out of his mind, how come she didn’t notice or see it. Sirius went to wipe his face with his hands when he saw the same red string on his left pinky he did the same as he did with Madam Pomfrey’s but his string went underneath the door to who knows where.

Sirius sprang up from his bed, head spinning from the craziness, he was about to ask Madam Pomfrey why she had put a string on him but he remembered her reaction when he asked her about her string and thought better off not. Then it came to Sirius there was only one person who can help him while not calling him nuts. He started to run out of the hospital wing where it seems that Peter was leaning on the wall. “Sirius!” Peter called out happy to see his friend was ok. But Sirius was too busy worrying if he had completely gone mad, he ran right passed Peter yelling “talk to you later Pete” not waiting for a response he kept on running knowing even if Peter wanted to follow Sirius he wouldn’t be able to. Sirius kept running and jumping over those red strings scared to trip over them but all the other kids seemed to not have noticed them and looked at Sirius like he had completely gone mad not that he didn’t feel that way.

Finally he saw the person he wanted, the younger boy had curly black hair but more tamed than Sirius’, he also had piercing silver eyes like his but the young boy had held himself with more nobility than Sirius had and the boy wore robes of green and silver the colours of the Slytherin house, only those things set the two apart, of course they would look similar as they were brothers. “Regulus” Sirius said panting. The younger Black didn’t even give the older Black a glance, understandable as both boys haven’t been close since their childhood. Sirius caught Regulus before he could escape into the library. “I need your help” Sirius said with a little desperation. “Why don’t you go asks your Muggle loving friends for help” Regulus said cold hearted. “Because it’s you I need” Sirius said a little quieter. Regulus scoffed at the idea of Sirius ever needing him. “Regulus we were once close and it wasn’t me who ended it” Regulus glared at Sirius. But Sirius continued “it was you who chose to listen to our parents words like they were the law, it was you who ignored me when I was in Gryffindor and it was you who put that wall between us but despite all that I still see you as my cute little brother” Sirius gave Regulus the most sincere smile Regulus had seen in a while. Regulus blushed but quickly regained his composure. “We use to talk about everything together” Sirius said pleading with Regulus. Regulus sighed “what is it” Sirius brighten up when Regulus finally looked at him. “I know this is going to sound mad but I can see red strings on people’s left pinky finger but no one else seems to see it” Sirius said hysterical. Regulus raised his eyebrow at his brother. “It was after I got hit by the bludger on my head” Sirius said as if that answered anything. Regulus looked shocked but only for a brief moment. “Come” Regulus said yanking his arm out of Sirius’ grip.

Both Black boys made their way to the library. This was a place where the younger Black felt comfortable and spent most of his days in but the older Black felt as if he was suffocating as he didn’t like being quiet or silenced when he was telling an amazing story to his friends it might be due to him hating to be told to do anything or him hating to study. Sirius made his way to an empty table and waited for Regulus to come back. After few minutes Regulus came back with five heavy looking books all about myths and legends. Regulus silently gave Sirius one of the books while he read another one. It wasn’t until Regulus was reading his second book half way through it that he placed a gentle hand on Sirius’s arm. Sirius looked up startled with the sudden touch “I found something” Regulus whispered scared to get caught by the librarian Madam Pince. Sirius looked at him indicating for Regulus to keep going on. “It says that red string you see is a Chinese legend the red thread of fate, the God of marriage ties it one person and the other end of the thread is tied to the person who you are meant to be destined to be with” Regulus said with a little chuckle. Sirius looked at him like he was the who went mad. “I’m sorry it’s funny that a Black can see something like this, the bloody irony of all this it is you who can see it. The unusual Black” Sirius smiled picking up Regulus’ left hand “What is more funny is that there is a string tied on to you” Sirius replied with sarcasm. Regulus’ eyes widen at that fact. “Shall we see where it ends?” Sirius said with a mischievous smile. “Sirius, this string could go all the way to the other side of the country” Regulus said annoyed at how Sirius wasn’t taking this seriously. “Come on Reg, it doesn’t hurt to try” Sirius got up. Regulus just looked at Sirius blinking shocked at how casually Sirius used the childhood nickname he gave him. “Come on” Sirius said when he realised his brother hadn’t gotten up yet. Regulus sighed getting up. “But you have to tell me who is at the end of yours” Regulus said looking down at the table so Sirius couldn’t see his expression. Sirius was shocked and a little bit horrified, shocked that Regulus would care and horrified to see who was at the end of his rope. “It’s only fair” Regulus said covering up that he actually did care. “Alright then” Sirius said deciding that he did want to know who was at the end of his rope and that it was true that Regulus should know since he will know Regulus’. Sirius bent down as if he were picking up something holding onto it loosely. To everyone around him it looked like nothing but to Sirius he was picking up the red thread only he could see. Sirius turned to Regulus “It will be easier to follow it like this” Regulus nodded.

Off they went on their journey shocking enough the Black brother’s thread was going in the same direction. It wasn’t long until Sirius stopped causing Regulus to bumped into him. When Regulus went to peek over Sirius’ shoulder he could see Sirius’ three best friends. Sirius followed Regulus thread with his eyes it had seem to have stopped he looked at the string again and then another three or four times until it sunk in Regulus his younger brother’s rope was tied onto his best mate’s finger James Potter. Sirius felt the urge to punch James though it was not his fault that he was fated to be with his brother but nonetheless Regulus was still his brother. Sirius then looked at his thread and once again he did what he had done with Regulus’ he couldn’t believe his eyes his rope was tied to none other than his longtime crush and best mate Remus bloody Lupin. Regulus had bumped Sirius’ shoulder when it seemed like Sirius wasn’t paying attention to James. Sirius snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at James. “Sirius, mate you ok?” James looked worried at his best friend. “Yes, I’m fine sorry” Sirius rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “You bloody gave me a fright when you ran out like a madman” Peter squeaked. “Yeah I had some family business to take care of” Sirius lied guilt seeping through him at how smoothly he could lie to his friends. “In the library?” Remus said sceptically. “Yeah that’s where Regulus was” Sirius gestured to where the boy silently stood. All six eyes were now focused on Regulus who fidgeted uncomfortably. All three boys were shocked to see the Black brothers together, they knew Sirius’ family situation and knew the brothers haven’t talked to each other since Sirius was eleven. “Yeah we got kicked out you know how I am with my family, we were just about to find a nice quiet place to talk, you guys head back to the dorms, I’ll meet you guys there and I’ll tell you about it later” Sirius gave a reassuring smile. The others nodded knowing how Sirius get with his family and started to head back to the dorms, James and Remus would glance back now and then.

Sirius waited until they were out of sight and then turned to Regulus. “Our mission has been completed,” Sirius said with a grin. Regulus glared at Sirius confused to why he was so happy, no way did Regulus’ rope stop here maybe Sirius’ but not his, couldn’t have. “Since when have you fancied James” Sirius arched his eyebrow. Regulus looked utterly flustered he didn’t even try to cover it up. “What are talking about Sirius”. “Your string ended at James” Sirius said with suspicion in his voice. “How could that be, I barely know him and isn’t he obsessed with that red haired mudblood” Regulus spat. Sirius glared at his younger brother. “Don’t call her that, her name is Lily Evans and she can rival any pureblood with her magic including you, Mr.prodigy” Sirius spat, knowing that Regulus didn’t like being called a prodigy knowing that was what had taken away their parents love and affection from Sirius and even go as far as favouring him over Sirius which in return caused Sirius rebelling against them and taking his beloved brother away from him. Regulus looked away ashamed because he also knew Sirius was right that Lily Evans was quite the witch, she had excelled for the past five years she had been here and she’s already a perfect and the best in her year, even when Regulus entered into Hogwarts the kids in his house would hiss and curse her for being better than them, them a pureblood and her a filthy mudblood. Sirius looked at his brother he hated arguing with him because he truly did love Regulus and knew there was some good still left in him despite what the others say about him. “Hey Reg, listen fate works in weird ways but it looks like you are stuck with James” Sirius said trying to change the topic and forget his outburst. Regulus knew that Sirius didn’t want to continue arguing with him. Regulus sighed. “Since you said mission completed I’m guessing you found who was at the end of your rope” Regulus arched his eyebrow at Sirius. Sirius blushed but just like his brother he was good at controlling his facial expressions, he had to thank his mother for that. “It was Remus” Sirius said fidgeting. “The friend you’ve had a crush on for a while now?” Regulus said surprised. Now it was Sirius’ turn to raise his eyebrow. “How could you have known that”. “Doesn’t matter, I’m guessing since we’re still talking about this, you want help getting rid of this” Regulus said looking away uncomfortable. Sirius knew Regulus was trying to avoid the question which he didn’t know why but he didn’t push his luck so he decided to answer Regulus’ question. “Yes that would be great” Sirius gave Regulus another sincere smile. Which Regulus has started to realise he quite liked smiles like that instead of fake or malice smiles he was surrounded with. “Well we’ll continue this tomorrow, you better get back to your friends, see you later” Regulus said no room for discussion. “Later prat” Sirius grin. “Git” Regulus said corners of his mouth twisting up. They couldn’t make it easy for the people around them to think they were all friendly, Sirius had a reputation to consider and Regulus had to hide his conversation from any peeking Slytherins since everyone knew Sirius was a ‘blood traitor’, if that’s what you call a human being then yes Sirius was a ‘blood traitor’. Regulus turned his back on Sirius. “Hey Reg” Sirius called. Regulus stopped dead in his tracks, not used to hearing the nickname. “Thanks” Sirius said quietly. Regulus didn’t turn to look at Sirius. “If you need a lie for your friends tell them that mum is considering blowing your face off the tree” Regulus said and left with that.

Sirius sighed but was quite happy with talking to his brother after awhile of being ignored.  
Sirius went back to his dorm with a smile on his face, ignoring the people that stared at him as he dodged the thread on the fall. Sirius opened the door to see his three best friends sitting on his bed, all of the three heads turned to face Sirius when they heard the door open. No one said anything for awhile it was James who broke the silence. “Why are you smiling?” James questioned knowing fully well that Sirius never smiled after talking or hearing about his family. “Because guess who’s not a Black anymore” All three faces were confused at what Sirius talking about. “Well almost” Sirius added as if that would make more sense. “What are you talking about Sirius” Remus asked after realising that Sirius wasn’t going to explain. “Reg, said that my lovely mother is thinking of blowing my face of the family tree” Sirius said bitterly. That sounded more Like Sirius when it came to his family, James thought. “Sirius” Remus said getting up to put a comforting hand on his best friends shoulder. “Moony I’m fine” Sirius said trying to sound reassuring. Sirius wasn’t even sure how he actually felt about that, Reg did just say to use it for his lie but Sirius knew that Regulus was telling the truth that his mother must be actually considering to blow his face off the family tree, meaning he would be disowned. It was only last summer when during the hols, Sirius’ decided to leave. So it shouldn’t come to him as a shock that his mother would disown him. “Padfoot, did you just call your brother Reg, I thought you stopped calling him that when he started to ignore you” James arched his eyebrows at Sirius. Damn of cause it would be James who caught Sirius on his slip up. It’s true that Sirius had never called Regulus by the childhood nickname he gave him when he was five, ever since Regulus stopped talking to him, it broke Sirius’ heart that his beloved brother would ignore him just because he got into Gryffindor. James had only heard Sirius use that name once and that was when Regulus first entered Hogwarts but Regulus ignored him after that he never tried to get his attention or call him by that name. “It seems he might still have a chance at being good” Sirius said quietly looking away from his friends. Not wanting them to see the hope in his eyes that what he had said could be true. Sirius hoped that by trying to figure out how to stop seeing those threads with Regulus they could become close together again and he could finally have the courage to leave their parents like Sirius did and just maybe he was good, that’s why his thread ended at James, James who was the embodiment of the Gryffindor meaning, brave to his very soul, so kind hearted his heart could be made of gold, so loyal to his friends he could die for them and so very free to be himself, so just maybe Regulus was good enough to have someone like that. The thought of James and Regulus getting together irritated him again but Sirius didn’t let it show since he couldn’t explain why he was irritated, to his friends since he hasn’t told them about his little... condition. “I used to tell you that for years that Regulus still loved you, that he was good and that he was always watching us, watching you but you use to tell me to sod off, that Regulus was just like his family, an evil git and a spoilt prat” James said getting suspicious with the way Sirius suddenly changed. Sirius just stared at James, his best friend Sirius even considered him his brother, why was James pushing this, why had he brought up miserable memories of how hurt he felt when Regulus betrayed him, how unreasonable Sirius had been.

Regulus was his Brother and he loved him very much so, that he was so hurt and just lashed out but as he got older and past the younger boy in the corridors he could see how lonely he look and how tired he was, that all that angry he had vanished into guilt and sadness, guilt for not trying hard enough to save his brother from his mother’s grip and sadness for how lonely he looked and he could do nothing, the damage had been done. Until he thought of Regulus when he came to see the strange red threads and hope blooming even more when Regulus agreed to help him. It was Remus who decided to answer “Prongs, Regulus is Sirius’ younger brother he was just hurt, I don’t think he actually felt that way” Remus said defending Sirius. The comforting hand that Remus had left on his shoulder tightened a bit, seems Remus was just frustrated as Sirius was. “I know that Moony, but why the change of heart all of a sudden?” James directed the question at Sirius. Remus was about to say something but Sirius spoke first. “Because It was Regulus who came to warn me about me being disowned, came to me without being told to” James made a sound trying to interject but Sirius silenced him with a glare and continued on “Without any mockery or glee in his voice nor any smugness on his face, but there was concern and loneliness in his voice and sadness in his body language” Sirius growled. Gently removing Remus’ hand of his shoulder and turning towards the bathroom, grumbling ‘it’s you who will end up with him, you stupid prat’. The three friends just stared after him not sure what to make of his grumble not even sure if that was what he said but James did feel bad for pushing his best friend, his brother.

There was silence until everyone went to sleep except Sirius who was sitting under the window looking at the stars, thinking about the last thing he said to James. He did tell the truth well most of the truth. Sirius didn’t actually see Regulus’ face and he did straight away leave after saying what he wanted but he knew by his voice and by the way his shoulders were hunched, tense and not very much like the ancient and noble house of black should be, we were drilled from a very young age that a Black should stand straight and head held high, it had taken Sirius two years and a lot of teasing from James for Sirius to stop, so for his brother who always listened to his parents act like that, Regulus must of really cared that Sirius was going to be disowned. It made Sirius happy to think his brother did care for him. Sirius stopped his chain of thought when he heard the bed curtain open and footsteps came towards him. Sirius looked to see who it was, he was met with amber eyes and the most sincere and concerned smile Sirius’ ever seen in his life, the one to be wearing it was none other than Remus Lupin. Remus sat across from Sirius, he brought his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs and let his head nestle in between his legs and chest. Sirius mimicked Remus but Sirius let one his legs sprawled out in front of him and lay next to Remus as if to cage him there, scared he’ll leave him, Sirius had pulled his other leg to his chest, wrapped his arms around his leg and let his head rest on his knee. “What were you thinking about” Remus whispered not wanting his other friends to wake up. Sirius just shrugged not wanting to get too into it. Remus sighed used to Sirius’ walls he put to protect himself. “Were you thinking about Regulus and if you can trust him?” Remus guessed. Sirius sighed, he knew Remus was concerned for him and he knew he could talk to Remus. “I love him” Sirius said as if he was trying to make Remus believe him or maybe he was trying to confirm with himself that he did truly love Regulus. “I know” Remus said with so much love and concern, Sirius felt like crying, letting all his emotions out but he choose to keep talking instead. “I don’t want to hear you call me an idiot for trusting him or that it’s a foolish thing to do,” Sirius said letting how hurt he felt about how James acted slip into his voice. Remus chuckled. Sirius’ heart speed up it sounded like tiny wonderful bells ringing. “I wasn’t going to, I may not trust Regulus but I trust you, Sirius, no matter how idiotic or foolish you are” Remus grinned. Sirius returned the grin with one of his own. They sat there in silence, a nice silence, just using each others presence to comfort each other.

After what felt like an hour, Remus got up and dusted himself. “Come on off to bed, we have classes tomorrow and you don’t want miss breakfast” Remus said looking down at Sirius was still sitting down. Remus saw fear cross Sirius’ beautiful silver eyes not that Sirius ever told anyone not even James his best friend, who he even consider him his brother about the nightmares he gets whenever he is forced to remember what his family had done to him. Sirius always tossed and turned, he would have dark circles underneath his eyes the next day. Remus hated seeing Sirius like that, Sirius was the stronger of the four, yes James was brave, he even loved to be the one to save the day and yes people thought James to be the leader of their little group but James didn’t go through Hell like Sirius did and came out of it with his humanity still in tact, No Remus would never say that Sirius wasn’t broken that would be a lie, Sirius was very broken but Sirius was still one of the kindest, sweetest and most loyal person Remus ever knew. Remus stuck out his hand towards Sirius. Sirius looked at Remus’ hand, Sirius didn’t want to look like a coward in front of the person he fancied over something stupid like nightmares so Sirius grabbed his hand. Remus helped Sirius up, Sirius assumed that Remus would immediately let go after Sirius was up but instead he pulled him along to where Remus’ bed stood. Sirius raised an eyebrow as Remus’ climbed into his bed not letting go of Sirius’ hand. “Get in, it’s quite cold tonight” Remus said making room for Sirius. Sirius blushed embarrassed that he might have been caught. Sirius looked down at his left hand were the thread of fate was tied too, the hand that Remus was holding and once again Sirius followed the rope with his eye to see that it had been securely tied to Remus’ left hand. With a smile happy to have his fate tied to Remus’, Sirius climb into the bed and snuggled close to Remus, as Remus combed his fingers through Sirius’ hair. Sirius closed his eyes feeling safe he allowed the sleepiness take over.

In the Morning James surprisingly woke up first even before Remus had, James looked over to his best friends bed to see that it had been empty, James felt a pang of guilt shoot through his heart, he had a feeling Sirius went down to breakfast before them still angry with James. With a sigh and determination of an apologies to Sirius for acting like a prat, James went over to Remus’ bed knowing Remus would be angry if he was late to breakfast, pulling the red curtain that spreads around every Gryffindor bed, to James utter surprise he saw his two best friends cuddling, that Surprise turned to a loving smile, knowing the secret that his two best friends refused to say to each other.


	2. Spending the holidays with the Potters

It had been a month since Sirius and Regulus tried finding away to stop Sirius from seeing the red threads, James seemed to get a little bit annoyed with Sirius disappearing to meet with Regulus all the time. Today, Sirius had been waiting to meet up with Regulus in the library, he sat at a quiet table with Remus who was looking paler and more sickly than usual. The full moon was coming up in two days and as usual Remus would start feeling sick and pains go throughout his body, Remus had thought he was pretty good at hiding his pain, he might be able to fool Prongs and Wormtail but not Sirius, who constantly had been watching Remus even if he didn't want to. It started in their second year when Sirius released he liked Remus more than just as a friend, he found that his eyes just kept following the other boy, the way Remus would chew his bottom lip when he was stuck on a hard question in his homework or test or the way he knotted his eyebrows together when he was absorbed in a book or the way he would let the corner of his mouth go up when James and Sirius would pull a stupid prank he was scolding them for but actually found it quite funny or the way his eyes looked sad when he stared up at the night sky fearing the next full moon or the way he laughed so freely at something stupid Sirius did or they way their arms brushed against each other when they sat next to each other or they he would blush when Sirius complimented him, so there was no way Sirius would miss the way Remus would wince when he made the slightest movement. Sirius always fussed over Remus when the full moon was coming, so it didn't sit well with having to focus on something that wasn't Remus, Remus tended to ignore his health and focused on studying so he didn't fall behind in class, even if Sirius had to focus on finding a cure for his new sight he gained he didn't like it. When Sirius saw his brother enter, he made a decision right then, he turned to Remus who was furiously studying, preparing for the few days he will be absent, Remus didn't get hurt much since they joined him at the full moon but Remus still needed at least three days to heal from the transformation. Sirius winced at the thought of the person he cared so deeply for, laying in a hospital bed looking like a ghost with sweat running down his face. Sirius had quickly taken a breath steeling himself not wanting to remember how Remus looked after every full moon. "Hey Rem, I'm going to take a step outside, to talk to Regulus about something, I'll be right back" Sirius said gently, hating that he had to leave Remus' side but Sirius needed to give Regulus an explanation for why he won't be meeting him for awhile. Remus finally looked up from his parchment, he saw the fear of leaving him in Sirius eyes and then he looked around the library to see Regulus awkwardly waiting for Sirius. "That's fine" Remus gave Sirius a weak smile, too tired and hurting to give him a proper one. Sirius' heart broke seeing how weak Remus looked, he quickly gave Remus' hand a squeeze and then walked over to his brother.

Sirius told Regulus he wanted to talk to him outside. The made their way outside in Silence only hearing a chuckle here and there from Regulus at how people would stare at Sirius jumping, side stepping and the occasional trip here and there over nothing, well, what people thought was nothing, Sirius would glare at Regulus every time he would chuckle. Sirius started to really find the red threads annoying but what was more annoying was that other people were not affected by them so they would stare at Sirius like he was some werido or like he had completely gone mad, but right now wasn't the time to find out how to get rid of it. When they found a nice secluded area they stopped to face each other. "Hey Reg, I'm sorry but could we stop researching for at least a week" Sirius asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck afraid that Regulus would think he didn't to be around him or wanted his help. Regulus just cocked his head to the side waiting for an explanation. "Because...Remus has to go to see his sick mother and we always wait for him and send owls to show our support it's tradition you know" Sirius shrugged. Realisation hit Regulus and he nodded his head "Right tonight is a full moon, so you have to be with Remus when he wolfs out."

Sirius just stood there opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, then it really dawned on him, Regulus who thought like their parents who hates half breeds like Remus the person who he fancied just got found out, Sirius' thought he would stop breathing, his face paled. But Regulus kept going on how he found out "When you think of it it was quite obvious Remus would be missing on the full moon and would come back looking as if he'd been hit by a truck that reversed back on him, plus the scares, you three becoming Animagus due to werewolves favouring animals over humans so it can be in a pack and the big deciding fact that I saw you four running around" When Regulus finished, Sirius eyes widen as if it could pop out of his head. "How?!" was the only thing Sirius could say. If Regulus had seen them in Remus' wolf form he would have smelt that there was a human there and would have attacked him, ripped him to shreds, he wouldn't be here and Remus would probably dropped out of school or even worse, no Sirius wouldn't let himself think of Remus hurting himself or have the image of his brother dead. Regulus thought it would be easier to show Sirius how he found out rather than explain. One minute Sirius was looking at his brother the next he was looking at a black fox then his brother stood where the fox had been and the fox was gone. Once again Sirius was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. "Why?!" It seemed that Sirius had lost all ability to form sentences. It made sense why he and his friends became Animagus for Remus but why did Regulus do such a stupid and reckless thing, that if found out could send you a one way ticket to Azkaban or even die if made wrong. "Because it was easier to escape from home to at least go to the park across our house without getting caught and oddly enough easy to get around school without getting caught" Regulus said fidgeting feeling too vulnerable. "When?" Sirius asked his brain still not functioning properly, with all the information given to him and now the seeping guilt of leaving Regulus enough to force him to sneak outside the house, it would only make sense for Sirius' brain to shut down. "Since the start of the year I found some books on it at home over the summer hols and gave it a try" Regulus shrugged like it was not that big of a deal. "Who else knows?" Sirius said starting to feel like his brain was working. "No one, it's not like I could go hey everyone I illegally turned myself into an Animagus and caught my brother and his two friends who also turned themselves into Animagus so they could be with their werewolf friend" Regulus said sarcastically. Sirius gave Regulus a glare meaning 'I'm serious, stop with the jokes' Regulus sighed "I wouldn't benefit from telling anyone plus I ...kind of like Remus" Regulus said looking at the ground.

Which was true over the past month while Regulus was helping Sirius find a cure for his condition, Sometimes Sirius would bring James with Peter tagging along behind them, since Sirius wasn't telling anyone about his condition and James kept annoying him about coming, Sirius would have to distract James and Peter from asking what we were doing and other times he would bring Remus who would just sit there and study and just be glad that Sirius was doing something that wasn't him distracting Remus while he studied or reeking havoc in the library, which caused Sirius to help Regulus with the research which he enjoyed. Remus was also very quiet and polite, he didn't ask questions or pry into deep in Regulus' private life and he wasn't always staring at him making Regulus uncomfortable, Remus was always studying even giving Regulus tips with his school work. Unlike James who was loud and arrogant, he asked millions of questions whether it was what he was up to with Sirius or what I was reading or how I felt being stuck in the Black house or if I fancied anyone, then go on a tangent on Lily, he even stared at Regulus pouting when Regulus ignored him (Regulus would never admit he found it cute) or told him it was none of his business which it wasn't, James would tell Regulus that he didn't need to study because Regulus was too smart anyway, while trying to take the book, Regulus would use for research. Not that James' attitude didn't peek Regulus' interest who was always around well mannered people minus Sirius but James seemed so bright like the sun while Regulus only shined when it was dark just as his name suggests. And then there was Peter he annoyed Regulus just by being there he never spoke up for himself, he was always afraid, never looked or spoke to Regulus, Regulus wonder why had the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor, sure he was able to kind of stand next to his brother and James even try to put his input into the conversation, he even become an Animagus (even though it is a rat), Regulus can give Peter credit for that but he wasn't even near as brave like the other three. So after being around his brother's friends he found that he could tolerate even go as far as said enjoyed Remus' company. 

Sirius looked at his brother who was staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. "Don't you need to get back to your boyfriend" Regulus said trying to get Sirius to leave, embarrassed of what he said. Sirius blushed at the thought of Remus ever becoming his boyfriend, he had fantasised so many times them holding hands, Sirius finding secrete corridors or nooks no one could see them just so he could snog Remus. Sirius had to will himself to focus back on reality because Regulus was right he needed to get back to Remus. Regulus was feeling awkward enough, that Sirius could believe that he hadn't told anyone about Remus because if he had Remus would of already had left Hogwarts. Sirius without thinking quickly gave his brother a hug, which Regulus stiffened at, he wasn't used to Sirius hugging him well anyone at that fact. "Thanks, Reg" Sirius yelled running back inside the castle. Regulus shook his head at how much of an idiot his brother was.

Sirius went back into the library panting, he felt so stupid running all the way there it's not like Remus would of moved. When he reached the library his eyes instantly fell on the sandy hair, amber eyes boy. Sirius knew then, no it wasn't that he thought Remus would leave, he was scared something would happen to the boy, he grew paler, even started to wince more visibly. Sirius quickly went to his best friends side. With huff Sirius fell onto the chair making sure to grab the attention of Remus, whos side of his mouth turned up. "Reg just kept talking" Sirius said acting if he was annoyed but Remus knew better, causing a chuckle to escape his lips. It sent shivers down Sirius' spine, but instead for enjoying one of his favourite sounds, he was forced back into thinking about the conversation with Regulus, and Sirius knew he had to tell Remus as it had involved him. "Hey Moony, " Sirius said gently. Remus looked up at Sirius tiredly, he knew something was up with Sirius with they way he said his name gently. Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat. "Reg knows about your furry little problem" Remus sat up straight, way too fast he let out a groan of pain. Sirius instantly put his hand on Remus' shoulders to support him, Remus slapped his hands away not wanting feel weak "What do you mean he knows" Remus said fear of being discovered seeping in Remus' voice. "He hasn't told anyone, apparently he likes you" Sirius quickly said trying to reassure him. "Regulus, the Regulus Back likes me" Remus said breathing easily but one thing worried him "How did he find out" Sirius gave a sad smile knowing Remus worried he was being obvious. "Regulus saw us while he was a fox" Sirius said giving Remus a you 'you get what a mean' look "Oh" Remus said getting what Sirius meant "He felt like he was suffocating that's why he did that to himself, because I left, I wasn't there for him," Sirius said running a hand through his hair. Remus knew that was a tic that Sirius did when he was feeling the weight on his shoulders. Remus put a gentle hand on his arm "It's not your fault, you needed to leave that hell hole, you thought he was safe since he never went against your parents" Remus reminded Sirius that what he did was necessary. "But still me leaving, only allowed my parents to have a tighter grip on him," Sirius said looking away from Remus, Remus gave Sirius' arm a squeeze. "Sirius, Regulus is fine, if he wasn't he wouldn't of kept talking with you, he wouldn't of kept my secret well a secret and he wouldn't of said he liked me a half breed over a pureblood like James" Remus said gently turning Sirius' face so he faced him. Showing all the truth in his words Sirius sighed 'well not the like you think' Sirius mumbled "what" Remus said confused on what Sirius said "Doesn't matter" waving his hand dismissing his comment. He couldn't actually tell him that Sirius was able to see the red thread of fate tied to each other's hand and that's why they would end up together. Sirius would sound crazy. "I'm starting to worry about your mumbling" Remus said looking at Sirus like he was crazy. They looked at each other and then started to laugh. After they calmed down and Madam Pince glaring at them, Remus went back to studying and Sirius was left with his thoughts, Remus was right Regulus has been changing, he talks to Sirius more, even enjoys studying with Remus and he did keep Remus' secret which he will be forever grateful. Sirius snapped out of his thoughts when he heard gagging noises coming from next to him. Sirius looked at Remus, who went paler and looked as if he was about to vomit. Sirius quickly got up and went to help Remus up and grabbed his wand out "Pack" he waved his wand over Remus' work which made everything flow into Remus's backpack. "Come on, let's get out of here," Sirius said guiding Remus out of the library even if Remus wanted to object he couldn't so he allowed Sirius to pull him along with him.

Sirius rubbed Remus' back as he threw up into the toilet. Sirius hated this part watching the person he fancies suffer like this, sometimes before a full moon the pain was too much that it would cause him to throw up. Remus hated it when it was near a full moon, being weak like this and watching the pain in the person he fancies face, he felt like he was slipping into the monster waiting within him and it was humiliating. After a few more throw ups Remus was finally able to get up. Remus wobbled over to the sink to clean himself up. Sirius picked up Remus' bag and slung it over his right shoulder then went over to Remus. Remus tried walking on his own but he still felt dizzy and uneasy on his feet so Sirius wrapped his left arm around Remus' waist to support him glad that the thread wasn't in the way. Remus chuckled at how slow and cautious Sirius was being. "You can go faster, I'm not going to break" Remus sighed hating to be treated as if he was going to break any minute. "I know, it's not you that I'm going slow for, it's something else" Sirius said glaring at the red threads. "What do you mean" Remus said arching his eyebrow. "Nothing" Sirius sighed glad they were finally at the fat lady. They said the password and walked in. Lily spotted them she gasped and ran towards them. "Remus are you ok?" Lily said worried for the boy. Lily didn't like the Marauders except for Remus, she never understood why he was friends with them. "None of you business Evans" Sirius said passing right by her. Lily grabbed Sirius' arm to stop him from moving. Sirius glared at Lily, not liking that she had stopped him while Remus could barely stand. "Was I asking you Black" Lily spat at him. Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Remus put his hand over his mouth. "I'm fine Lils just feeling a bit under the weather I'll be fine in a few days" Remus said with a weak smile. Sirius removed Remus' hand off his mouth "So yeah, let go of me and mind your own business" Sirius said pulling his arm roughly out of Lily's grip. Lily glared at Sirius. So yeah Sirius was being a lot more rude than he usually was to Lily, it might be because James fancied her when he was meant to be destined with his brother, Sirius knew that it wasn't James fault in his mind but he was never good at controlling his emotions. "What's going on" James said entering the common room after finishing his quidditch practice. When James saw Remus looking so pale and sickly he quickly ran to his side. "Remus" James said worried hand on Remus' arm. "Everything fine, could we please just go to the dorm" Remus said tired and scared that James would make the situation worse knowing how he gets around Lily. James nodded then turned to Lily. "Catch you later, Evans" He winked at her. Lily pulled a disgusted face at James. Then James turned to help Sirius take Remus' to their dorm. "Ugh" Sirius groaned at how James acted with Lily. James ignored Sirius as Sirius always did that.

Remus stayed in bed for the next two days, Sirius and the others would sneak Remus food and give him the notes they made for him. Finally it was the night of the full moon, as usual Remus would make his way to the hospital wing alone. While the other three would wait until it was ten minutes until midnight. Which usually consists of Sirius pacing in their dorm too impatient to wait, causing James to yell at him that he was being annoying and that all were worried about Remus then Peter would have to jump in to cool down the situation. When it was ten minutes to midnight, they would grab the map they made and charmed last year, they made sure all the corridors, common room was clear and to see Remus' dot at the shrieking shack. Peter would change into wormtail first and sit in James' pocket because all three boys couldn't fit under James' invisibility cloak. Then made their way through the secret corridor that led to the shrieking shack. James pulled off the cloak and tucked into a corner so it wouldn't be damaged. They all heard Remus scream as his bones grew longer dislocating every bone in Remus' body, his nails grew into claws, head deformed into a snot, his teeth sharpened, his skin ripping being replaced with grey fur and his amber eyes no more glowed with life but instead with hunger for blood. Sirius clenched his hands into tight fists shutting his eyes hating hearing how painful it must be for Remus in there but he had to wait Remus didn't want them to watch him turn into a monster that was the one condition Remus set if they wanted to come with him on a full moon, which Sirius thought was unnecessary but still compiled with knowing how Remus felt about himself. James also closed his eyes looking away from the door where one of his best friends lay beyond transforming into a monster and there was nothing he could do but be there for him. Wormtail hide himself further into James' pocket hoping to stop from hearing the screams. Once the screams turned into a howl then a snarl. Sirius quickly turned into Padfoot and opened the door with his nose. James had taken wormtail out of his pocket and place him on the ground to transform into Prongs after he followed Padfoot but waited at the door with Wormtail. Padfoot usual went in by himself to calmed down Moony who would always be mad for being stuck in a room instead of being outside and only Padfoot would be allowed in until he was calm and remembered that Wormtail and Prongs were apart of his pack. Wormtail thought it was because Padfoot was a dog and that was the closest thing to a werewolf but Prongs had feeling that Moony and Padfoot felt their human counterparts feeling for each other, having Sirius close to Remus when he had one of his panic attacks would always calm him, same with Moony when his angry, he feels better having Padfoot with him. Padfoot trotted across to Moony rubbing his head against Moony's legs as the wolf was too tall for Padfoot to reach his head. Padfoot kept rubbing his head against the wolf legs in an attempt to calm him down, which usually works. After a few seconds Moony realised it was Padfoot, so he dropped on all fours and rubbed his head against Padfoot's.

After few minutes of rubbing heads against each other Padfoot turn his head towards Prongs and Wormtail. Moony cautiously made his way towards them and smelt them realising they were part of his pack he gave a howl. That was another reason why Prongs though that, every time Moony greeted Wormtail and Prongs he only smelled them but with Padfoot he spent like five minutes rubbing heads with each other. Padfoot passed them indicating for them to follow him outside. All four of them stopped at the entrance, Wormtail left first and pressed the knot in the whomping willow, so the others can come out without being hit by the whomping willow branches. They ran out into the dark forest knowing no human could enter so Moony was safe from being discovered and he won't be able to kill anyone saving Remus' humanity. As the sun started to raise, they made their way back into the whomping willow and in the shrieking shack. Once again Wormtail and Prongs just stayed outside the door waiting for Padfoot. Padfoot gave Moony one more head rub before joining Prongs and Wormtail closing the door. Moony howled then snarled as Moony's limbs went back into their sockets, his nails became smaller, his head turned back to normal, his teeth became normal, his skin turn back into his pale, scarred way and his amber eyes that were blood hungry turned back into the glow that was full of life before he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him. Padfoot heard the thump of Remus' body, he turned back into Sirius, he placed his forehead and hand against the door, willing himself not to open the door. Prongs turned back into James, he gently grabbed Sirius' wrist. "Come on, Madam Pomfrey will be coming soon, we have to leave" James said gently tugging Sirius along with him while picking up the cloak and Wormtail.

They went into the hospital wing waiting for Remus at the usual bed that was in the corner far from peering eyes that would happen to stumble in. Few minutes later Madam Pomfrey came in with Remus levitating just above her, too heavy for her to carry. Madam Pomfrey gently placed Remus into the bed and tucked him into the covers, seeing as there were no cuts or any broken bones she needs to heal. She left for a few seconds bringing a potion that smelled horrible, and forced it down Remus' mouth then left. Once they knew it was safe they came out from under the cloak once again James put Wormtail on the ground but this time Wormtail transform back into Peter. Sirius' fear came true, Remus was so pale that he blended into the sheets, sweat running down his body, his faded scars more visible on his skin and his breathing coming out in fast sharp breaths, the only indicator that he was alive. Sirius quickly went over to the table that Madam Pomfrey was just at and grabbed the bowl that was left there and cloth. Sirius then grabbed his wand and whispered "Augamenti" he pointed his wand at the bowl where water started to fill the bowl. As Sirius grabbed the cloth and dipped it into the bowl of water and proceed to gently wipe the sweat off Remus' face. Sirius had a feeling that Madam Pomfrey knew that the boys sneaked in here after every full moon because Madam Pomfrey use to do this wiping away the sweat every hour but stopped when she realised he would be sweat free when she checked on him, so she decided to leave a bowl and cloth for Sirius instead of telling them off and she stopped checking on him. Madam Pomfrey knew how miserable Remus was on a full moon and after one, after a year or two he stopped looking so miserable and she knew it was because of his trouble making friends and if they helped the poor boy why not allow them to stay, it even helped him recover better. James watched as Sirius gently move down to Remus' arm, at first James argued with Sirius about cleaning Remus saying that they would get caught and kicked out and Sirius would always say 'look at him Prongs, doing this helped calm him, I can't sit and watch as he stirs having bad dreams and do nothing when I know what helps him' which Sirius was right Remus had terrible nightmares after a full moon and having that cool cloth on him helped but nonetheless they needed to be by his side more. After a while of visiting James stopped arguing with Sirius, as James could see it stopped Sirius from pacing around Remus' bed and stopped him from tugging on his hair plus Madam Pomfrey seemed to leave an empty bowl and cloth for Sirius, so James stopped complaining and decided this was best for both his friends.

After Remus was clean Sirius sat on the bed next to Remus and held his left hand where he traced the tied knot that ties their fates together. James did the same but only held his right hand. Peter sat at the end of Remus' bed and placed a gentle hand on Remus' leg. Few hours past and Remus started to open his eyes. "Morning' sleeping beauty" Sirius smirked at Remus. Remus gave a dry chuckle "That would require someone beautiful to be sleeping for you to say that". "I'm looking right at someone that is more beautiful than that princess" Sirius said looking deep into Remus' amber eyes and he knew he was telling the truth. "Ugh" James said annoyed with their flirting obvious to anyone that they liked each other but still do nothing about it. "I'm going to go and get those notes you would want Moony" James said squeezing Remus' hand before leaving. "Me too" Peter squeaked before scampering after James. Remus sighed at them before turning his attention on Sirius "I shouldn't have told you about that Muggle fairytale" Remus said shaking his head at Sirius. Sirius did one of his bark of laughter causing Remus' heart to flutter in his chest. Sirius stayed with Remus for the next three days despite Remus' telling him, he should go to class even if it were to just take notes for him but the only time Sirius would leave would be when he would sneak into Hogsmeade to get Remus his favourite chocolates he enjoyed after every full moon. Which of course Remus was grateful for. Even Regulus showed up to see how he was doing though Sirius didn't see the need to tell the other two Marauders that Regulus knew about Remus, James and Peter just thought that Regulus found out that Remus was sick and was worried about him. James asked Regulus if he would fuss over him, if he was ever sick as a joke to see Regulus' reaction, Regulus had looked at James and said "I would rather eat a dungbomb then fuss over you" Sirius laughed at how cold hearted Regulus was, Peter shirked back scared James would get mad, Remus snorted trying to cover up a laugh trying not to be rude. James over dramatically acted like was hurt which deep down was but he would never tell them, Regulus rolled his eyes at James dramatics and wonder who was more dramatic Sirius or James.

After a week had passed since the full moon it was nearing the easter holidays and everyone was getting excited to go back home. The Marauders were in the common room James and Peter were playing wizard chess by the table that sat in front of the fireplace, Sirius had his arm around Remus' shoulders while he read on the couch behind the two Marauders. No one questioned Sirius why he had his arm around Remus everyone knew the Marauders were touchy feely with each other especially Sirius after a full moon he would still be worried for Remus. Sirius watched James get his arse handed to him by Peter until Lily walked in and as usual James would stop whatever he was doing and proceed to Lily. Sirius now was watching James make an arse of himself telling Lily some great a achievement he had done in quidditch practise while running his hand through his already mess of hair, he obtain that habit after he overheard a first year telling her friend how great his hair looks messy. James tried to make it look more messy to impress Lily but it never worked. Lily stood there looking annoyed at James for coming up and interrupting her conversation with Marlene just to boost his already huge ego. Sirius started to get annoyed his eyes followed James thread that went under the portrait and ended tied to his brother's left pinky then looked at Lily's which led who knows where. Before Sirius knew it he had jumped up, yelling "Oh my God, she's not going to shag with you, stop making a fool out of yourself" Remus and Peter were startled with the sudden yelling. Before Remus could pull Sirius down and ask him what was wrong, Sirius was already making his way out of the common room stomping and mumbling 'for fuck sakes, fawning over her when your meant to end up with my brother, stupid threads, stupid fate, it's not like I want to see them snogging or anything' was the last thing they heard before the portrait closed behind him. James and Peter looked at Remus like he knew the answer to Sirius' outburst but all he did was shrug. Even Lily was shocked. "James always does that with Lily and Sirius never cared" Peter stated the obvious. James nodded in agreement too shocked to say anything. "I'm actually really starting to get worried about his mumbling" Remus said still looking at the closed entrance. Once again all James could do was nod.

Sirius was so annoyed with that scene and having to dodge the threads, he decided he will sneak into the kitchen and make himself a sandwich and then sneak himself into the three broomsticks hoping to seduce his way into having a firewhiskey. As Sirius wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, he bumped into a smaller boy "fuck" Sirius hissed glaring at the boy, his eyes widen when he realised that the smaller boy was actually Regulus, he quickly apologised. Regulus arched his eyebrow at his brother "what's wrong?" Regulus asked his brother practically seeing steam coming out of his ears. Sirius looked around seeing too many people watching them, excepting a fight to brew knowing that the Black brothers couldn't stand each other since they both have different views. So Sirius grabbed his brother's wrist and found an isolated corridor. Sirius huffed "that stupid prat James is fawning all over Lily when he's meant to be with you, so I may of yelled at him" Sirius finished off quietly embarrassed that it might of been him who made an arse of himself. Regulus rubbed his face with his hand and sighed at how stupid his brother is, but said nothing knowing that there was more. "I'm sick of seeing these threads, I keep snapping at James and Lily because I know they are destined to be with another and the stupid threads keep getting in my way, like when I was Padfooot may dog form" Sirius informed Regulus, who nodded telling him, he understood what he meant and for him to continue. "I could still see the threads, so I had to jump over them at one point Moony, Remus' you know form" Once again telling Regulus the nicknames that Sirius gave them for their other forms. Regulus nodded again. "Copied me and was jumping with me even though he didn't even know why which was super cute but beside the point, even at one point I tripped and I'm sure Prongs, James stag form" Regulus waved his had in a motion telling Sirius to hurry up and he got the nicknames. "Was laughing at me even though it sounded as if he was making stag noises and then Moony tangled me with the rope so I had untangle myself seeing as I couldn't ask Moony to unravel me, it was horrible" Sirius finished with huff. Regulus had to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "Shut up" Sirius said angrily that Regulus found his misery entertaining. "Sorry, what are we supposed to do we've found nothing this past month and two weeks plus the hols are coming up" Regulus said frustrated because usually he knew where to look and what he needed but this time he knew nothing, this sight Sirius had was so odd and his brother had to have it. Then it hit Sirius "Come to the Potters house, they have massive library plus I can't really waltz back into that hell hole with that hag, she would kill me" Sirius said grabbing Regulus' shoulders in excitement "Well I can't just up and leave with you" Regulus said pushing his brother's hand off of him. "Go home, come up with an excuse, I know you're smart enough to and owl me when you can come to the Potters" Sirius said leaving before Regulus could protest. Sirius decided that he felt way better after talking with Regulus so he started making his way back to his dorm to go apologies to James for his outburst knowing James would be furious with him.

They all started to climb into the red train. James was still crabby with Sirius and Sirius had to dodge Remus' questions about his outburst at something that happens on a daily basis. When the train stopped at King's Cross station they all agreed that they will go to Moony's house when it was a full moon and to meet on the last week of the holidays. Sirius caught Regulus leaving and gave him a wink when he saw him make eye contact with him, Regulus rolled his eyes at Sirius. Which Sirius smiled at. Sirius settled down in his room that the Potters gave him when he ran away from home, he sat on his bed thinking about how weird that Fleamont and Euphmia's thread was silver instead of red, he wondered what that meant but he would have to worry about that when Regulus comes. Sirius was just about to go down to dinner when he heard a tapping noises on his window, the cause of it seemed to have been Regulus' owl which Sirius was shocked at how fast it came, Sirius was sure it must be bad news then. He quickly opened the window taking the note off of the owl's foot, before sending him off, he gave him a biscuit and water for the long journey back. Sirius was relieved to see it was Regulus' curvy writing and not his mother's.

Dear Sirius,

I have told mother that I have found that you and your friends are about to something that could get you into big trouble but I had no clue what it is, that they were scheming during the holidays and that you still stupidly trusted me and only I could get it out of you, she didn't even blink when she told me to go there as soon as tomorrow morning even allowing me to send this owl to tell you about my arrival, blindly trusting me that she didn't even check this letter, it seems she would do anything to destroy you.

Regulus

P.S you better help with the research or I'm leaving

Sirius chuckled at how true that his mother would like to see him in pain and grovelling at her feet, Sirius shook his and started to go downstairs to have dinner. All four of them sat at the table eating the mash potatoes and steak with a side of vegetables that Euphemia and the house elves made. Sirius cleared his throat to grab their attention, "I'm sorry, I invited my brother to come here over the holidays and he'll be coming tomorrow morning" Sirius said worried with their reaction. James dropped his cutler in shock. Fleamont and Euphemia looked at Sirius shocked knowing that the brothers had a complicated relationship. "Why?" James asked confused on how Sirius could do something so crazy. "Because I think with him and I talking again there might be a chance to save him just like you guys did with me," Sirius said pleading with the potters. Sirius wasn't really lying brining Regulus here was to help him get this horrible curse off of him but not only that he wanted his brother to get released from his mother's grip on him and he thought who better than the Potters to help him. James was about to protest when Euphemia glared at her son causing him go silent. "Of course, he can come, honey" Euphemia smiled sweetly at Sirius who she considered him as second son. Sirius smiled at her and continued eating his dinner.

All four of them sat on the couch waiting for Regulus, it was nine in the morning and none of them had breakfast just yet they thought it would be nice to have it with Regulus which James didn't agree with but Euphemia ignored him. They all heard a thump and then Regulus was standing at their fireplace dusting himself off. He was wearing black wizarding cloak and holding a small backpack with only his essentials. "Reg" Sirius said cheerfully. "No muggle clothing?" James arched his eyebrow at Regulus, knowing that it was weird to be seen in those robes. "Prongs, remember not allowed anything muggle in that hell hole" Sirius reminded James of how it was for him until he came to stay with the Potters over the holidays. James paled, he felt bad for saying that, he was just mad at Regulus for just coming into Sirius' life again and he was scared it was all a lie and as usual he said something without thinking and hurt Regulus. "Just transfigure your clothes" Sirius said patting Regulus' shoulder. Regulus cocked his head to the side thinking, his never worn muggle clothes before maybe just a suit but that was pretty much all. Regulus grabbed his wand and moved his hand first to his shoes deciding to turn his black Italian leather shoes into black ratty hightop converse, he once saw a Muggle wear out on one of his strolls as a fox, he then moved to his pants which turned into black ripped jeans he copied off of Sirius but added his own flare then to his top which he made into a simple tight fitting grey shirt that showed his toned body and matched nicely with his eyes, he thought of the simplest top to create and finally moved to his robes which he changed into a leather jacket that he also copied off of Sirius liking his style in jackets. Regulus then smiled smugly at how easy it was for him to transfigure his clothes. Sirius rolled his eyes at him not worried that he would trigger the alarm for underage use of magic due it being away to cover up the existence of the wizarding world and they were far away from any muggle who would get suspicious. "Wow, you two are very good looking boys" Euphemia gasped admiring Sirius who was standing next to Regulus wearing black vans, skin tight black jeans, a simple white shirt and a black leather jacket. "Yeah and both seemed to have very similar style of dark colours" Fleamont said chuckling at the two boys who were wearing all black except for the splash of colours their t-shirts held. James didn't want to admit the pounding heart in his chest at how Regulus looked so good in muggle clothing or the fact that he wanted to run his hand all over Regulus' toned body. He swallowed the lump in his throat trying not to focus on the nagging part of his brain that said he might actually fancy his best friend's little brother because there is no way you would want to run your hands on a male and your best friend's brother at that if you weren't a little bit interested in him. "I promise I won't cause any trouble" Regulus said quietly uncomfortable with being there. "Oh no honey, we aren't worried about you, we're worried about these two" Euphemia pointed towards James and Sirius who yelled hey in protest. "We've heard you a very well mannered boy" Fleamont said placing a hand on Regulus' shoulder. Regulus stiffened at the touch not used to human contact. Fleamont chuckled at the reaction. "Come on, we haven't had breakfast yet" Fleamont said guiding Regulus to the dining table.

James was starting to get annoyed, it's been two weeks since Regulus has come to stay with them and all he does is lock himself in their library either by himself or with Sirius. James does ask him if he wants to do something with them but he always answer with "despite what you say about me being smart, I would rather study for school" and end the conversation with that, he was starting to think that Regulus liked studying even more than Remus maybe even more than his beloved Lily. Regulus did come down and sit with them for meals, James wasn't sure if it was out of politeness or because the Blacks might have to sit together and eat together and it was just a habit for him. Regulus would talk to Sirius or even James but it was either to insult them or answer sarcastically but James was starting to get that was just Regulus as he did that to everyone except James' parents who he was extremely polite to even rejected their offer of calling them by their first names, it must of been drilled into him like Sirius, it took awhile for him to casually talk with his parents too. One morning James woke up to the sun shining into his room, he knew if he were to close the curtains he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he got up and went out the door. James could hear whispers so he slowly went down stairs expecting to see Sirius as Regulus was usually in the library studying. But to his surprise there Regulus and his dad were standing together next to a rectangle box that had two nobs near each other, metal rod coming off the top and a metal cage underneath the nobs, it seems Fleamont was explaining what it was to Regulus. "Muggles call this a radio" He smiled kindly at Regulus, who looked uncomfortable with the kindness which was understandable with who his parents are. Fleamont turned on the radio. Voices started to come out of it. Regulus gasped shocked. "So muggles can put small people in here" Regulus picked up the radio and had shaken it as if to hear if their was actually people in there. Fleamont gave a bark of laughter that James hadn't heard in awhile, even James wanted to laugh, but he held it in smiling at the display of his father and Regulus together. Regulus blushed embarrassed. Fleamont had gently taken the radio out of Regulus' hands. "This" Fleamont said grabbing the metal rod. "Is what Muggles called an antenna, it receives the sound waves which are the Muggle's voices that come from what the Muggles call radio station" Fleamont patiently explained with a smile. Regulus nodded looking at the strange device. "I..see, it's like our Sonorous spell" Regulus said thoughtfully. He looked as if he realised how amazing Muggles truly were to be able to do that without magic. James felt as if he's heart clench and his breath get hitched in his throat as he saw Regulus slowly smile just a little. It seemed Fleamont saw as well and smiled down at the little boy. "Would like to see another Muggle thing, they call it a telly, it has moving pictures of muggles" Regulus' head snapped to look at Fleamont, eyes sparkling. James felt as if he's heart might stop at how Regulus got excited over something like a Muggle telly but then suddenly Regulus' face dropped and he let his head drop, fidgeting. It seemed Fleamont caught onto why Regulus was acting like that "It's ok, I won't say anything to your parents nor would your brother or James, they will never find out, you're safe here" Fleamont put a comforting hand on Regulus' shoulder. Regulus now looked at Fleamont with shame and sadness, maybe even loneliness. It broke James' heart to see Regulus like this. After a few seconds Regulus nodded his head. "I would like to see it, Mr.Potter" Regulus said quietly. Fleamont smile brighten "It's Fleamont" James' father said for what felt like the fiftieth time. He then gave Regulus' shoulder a squeeze, letting his hand drop from Regulus' shoulder. James thought it was finally time to show himself. "Could I join?" James asked with a grin. Regulus and Fleamont jumped at the sudden voice, Regulus blushed seeing who it was but quickly regained his composure. "Of course" His father said leading the way to their basement.

Regulus kept hitting the glass shocked that Muggles could create those moving pictures, he even started to shake it, his eyes sparkled with amazement. Fleamont and James chuckled at his amazement remembering how Sirius was like that when he first saw the telly and radio, but Sirius seemed to favour the radio but Regulus looked at them both as equally amazing. The difference between James' memory of Sirius' amazement and now Regulus' is that James heart clenched and he wanted to see more of the sparkle in Regulus' eyes than when Sirius reacted he wanted to just laugh no heart clenching no breath getting caught in his throat because of a small smile and yes he did like that free look in Sirius' eyes he did love him but it was different with Regulus it was like James wanted it be permanently in his eyes and he wanted it to be him who made it that way, he wanted to show Regulus a different world and he wanted Regulus to only show that smile to him and no one else including his father, he found a pang in his heart thinking of that small smile he gave his dad instead of him. The nagging part of his brain came back 'see you do fancy him, you wouldn't feel this why if you didn't and you definitely wouldn't be jealous of you own father otherwise' James' eyes widen shocked that he was jealous of his dad just because he got Regulus to smile . "Guys! Breakfast" James' mum yelled cutting through his thoughts. They all went upstairs to sit and eat where Sirius tiredly came down to join them. Fleamont talked about how happy Regulus was about the Muggle things which caused Euphemia and Sirius to chuckle at and Regulus to blush, James tried to ignore the memory of how he felt seeing how happy Regulus looked. James and Sirius went up to James' room to play exploding snap and James just wanted to forget all about the morning.

Euphemia was doing the dishes when suddenly a black fox jumped onto the open window. She screamed, instinctively she grabbed her wand and yelled "Petrificus Totalus!" the red light streamed out of her wand hitting the stunned fox. Fleamont, Sirius and James all ran into the kitchen with their wands pointed ready for a fight, only to find an immobile fox on the window sill then it hit Sirius "oh shit, Reg" Sirius ran to the window sill to pick up the fox. "What?" Euphemia asked confused on what Sirius was going on about. James looked at him like he went crazy, Fleamont didn't have an expression he just looked like he wanted to wait and see what happens. "Please Euphemia, trust me" Sirius said putting down the fox. Euphemia nodded knowing she could trust Sirius. Once she remove the curse, Regulus suddenly appeared where the fox once stood. "Wh-wh-wh" James said too shocked to even form words. Euphemia looked horrified knowing what the consequence means. Fleamont looked impressed not that he would ever tell his wife knowing he would get yelled at too. "Shut it, Potter" Sirius yelled angry that Regulus would expose himself and a little bit afraid on why he was sneaking out, was he doing something bad, did he go see their mother. Sirius stopped his chain of thought wanting to give his brother a chance to explain himself. "Which Potter did he mean" Fleamont said trying to lighten the mood but it only caused a glare out of his wife. James went quiet just watching the Black brothers knowing when Sirius uses his last name he's extremely mad. Sirius glared at his brother waiting for him to explain. Regulus squirmed under the glare. To James he always saw Regulus older then he was supposed to be, more mature than Sirius ever was but right there under the glare of his older brother he looked like a helpless child. "I'm sorry, I just wanting to go outside, I didn't mean to cause trouble" Regulus said looking down, ashamed for making such a big spectacle out of this. Sirius rubbed his face and sighed. "Regulus this isn't Grimmuald place, you don't need to sneak outside and the Potters our not our parents, you just need to tell me where you're going so I know your safe" Sirius put his hand on his brother's shoulder, which relaxed under Sirius' comforting touch. "Speaking of which where did you wander off to" Sirius asked holding his breath afraid of the answer. "I went into this hedge, where it was so quiet and peaceful" Regulus said corners of his lips twitched at the memory of the beautiful meadow he had just left. Sirius felt like his heart broke, there was no such meadow, he has never once seen this meadow or hedge. "there is no such place" Sirius said raising his voice. Regulus flinched, a habit he picked up every time his parents raised their voices at Sirius. "Actually" James said speaking up for the first time since the conversation started. "There is, I used to go there when I was little when I had a fight with my mum telling her I ran away, I would spend the night there, I can show you if you wish. I didn't do it before, because well you know I love you but it was my place, my special place I could sit and think, I still do it now and then" James said feeling guilty for never telling Sirius. The stress, anger and worry washed off of Sirius, he knew James wouldn't lie to him especially now and he wouldn't cover up for Regulus he would yell at the top of his voice I told you so, with his smug smile. "It's fine, I believe you" Sirius said running his hand through his hair. Sirius now turn towards, Fleamont and Euphemia "Please don't say anything, he had to do this, it was the only way for him to go outside when he felt like he was suffocating. Our parents never really allowed us to go outside they were scared that we would be tainted by Muggles, so we were only allowed in Diagon Alley, he knew the risks but he still did it that's how desperate he was" Sirius said pleading with the Potters not that he thought he had to. It was silent for awhile until Fleamont started walking over to Regulus, giving him a big hug, Regulus who still wasn't used to hugs stiffened not sure what to do so he kept his hands plastered to his sides, his cheeks going furiously red. "Sirius of course we wouldn't say anything as long as he knew what he did, then we're ok" Euphemia placed a comforting hand on Sirius' arm and then processed to move towards Regulus, Fleamont stepped aside for his wife who also gave the young boy a hug "You are loved and safe with us, you are ok" Euphemia murmured to Regulus while rubbing soothing circles against his back, She then moved back still encircled the boy with her arms and placed a kiss on his forehead. Regulus felt as if the dam that was holding his emotions broke. Regulus started to sob into Euphemia's shoulder, he grabbed on tight to her shirt, all the while Euphemia just tightened her grip on him, telling him he's okay in a soothing voice.

Sirius just stood there, even he felt like crying he has never seen Regulus cry like that since he was four after their parents told him crying was a weakness and to never do it again or he'll be locked up in the cupboard with no food or light. Fleamont saw the look on Sirius' face he gave Sirius a warm smile and hugged him. James stood there anger boiling in him, he already hated Sirius' parents for what they had done to him but to see Regulus like this, the boy who never showed his emotions, never once cried even when he broke his arm once or when his uncle died the one Sirius said both loved dearly and now he was crying like he would never cry again.

After a few minutes Regulus asked if he could go back to the guest room which the Potters were happy to grant. James and Sirius went up into James' room. "So Regulus is Animagus" James said dropping down on his bed "Yeah, and sorry I didn't mention this but he knows about us and..... Moony" Sirius said biting the bottom of his lip getting ready for James to yell at him. James just sat there blinking at Sirius "He what?". "He caught us in his fox form on a full moon" Sirius sighed, hating to repeat the story. "Moony" James jumped up as if he was going to run all the way to Remus, coming to realise what it meant for him. Sirius put his hand up to stop him from asking the question he knew was coming. "He didn't tell anyone" Sirius said rubbing his face tiredly. "And you believe him?" James exclaimed skeptically. "And this is why I didn't want to tell you," Sirius said agitated. James looked hurt by what Sirius said, Sirius could see that, he sighed. "I knew you wouldn't believe me, if I said he didn't". "And why should I?" James said fuming at how Sirius could keep this from him and think it was James fault he had to. James admits he was being a prat arguing with Sirius, he was really seeing Regulus in a new light but this was something bigger than both James and Regulus and he couldn't let it get out plus Sirius was starting to piss him off. "Because Reg said that he didn't gain anything from it and he likes.....Remus" Sirius said awkwardly. "As in likes him likes him" James said shocked and a bit mad that he liked Remus like that, not that he knew why. Sirius furiously started to shake his hands at James. "No, no, no, no, like as a companion, maybe even a friend, he likes Remus better than you and Pete". "What, are you serious?" James said looking at Sirius, upset by that fact for some reason. "Yes, I am Sirius, but you already knew that, James" Sirius joked, trying to lighten the mood. James rolled his eyes at Sirius' lame joke. "My hols goal is to get Regulus to like me as a friend" James said storming out the door. "Oh God" Sirius said putting his face into his hands knowing this would end badly.

At lunch Regulus apologised to everyone for his melt down, the Potters shook their heads telling him not to be silly. Regulus felt better and more comfortable in the Potter house, he could see why Sirius liked it so much but there is one thing that is annoying him, James Potter. James has now relentlessly asked to hangout with him and Sirius, after given in to his consistent asking throughout the day not like before when he would just leave Regulus alone after denying him once, so they played a bit of quidditch Fleamont even joined to make even numbers, it turned out that Regulus made a pretty good seeker which lay one of the many problems Regulus was now going through, James insists that Regulus joins his quidditch team in hope to verse him in a real game since Regulus almost got the snitch right under his nose. Another problem James wants to keep talking to him no matter how many times Regulus tells him to shut up or that he wasn't interested. The most annoying problem is the way James keeps running his stupid hand through his already ball of mess that he calls hair and Regulus actually thinks it makes him look even more attractive and Regulus just wants to punch himself for ever thinking of James like that. Screw what Sirius said about James being Regulus destined partner, Regulus didn't like they way James' smile could make Regulus' heart beat as if it was trying to break free from his chest, he didn't like the way James' laugh felt like the whole world was glowing and he definitely didn't like the way James would grab his hand, sending his warmth through Regulus' body making him feel like could do anything if he had that warmth beside him. Regulus slammed Sirius' room door open and stormed in. Sirius startled by the door dropped his quil he was holding to write a letter to Remus and looked shocked at his brother who was steaming out of all ends. "Hello dear brother" Sirius said when Regulus didn't say anything. "What did you say to him?" Regulus' said grabbing Sirius by the collar. "Who?" Sirius said alarmed at how aggressive Regulus was being "that damn git who won't leave me alone" Regulus shoved Sirius a bit, knowing it was Sirius' fault that James has decided to annoy him "Oh yeah, I told him that you thought of Remus' as a friend and liked him more than him and Peter, so he's decided to try to make you guys friends " Sirius said nodded finally getting what got him so heated up. "Why would you do that?! He's following me around like I'm Evans!" Regulus yelled pacing around Sirius' room to angry to sit down. "And you're telling my you don't like that?" Sirius said giving Regulus a knowing smirk. "Argh!" Regulus yelled at Sirius before storming out of the room slamming the door behind him. Regulus hated how right Sirius was, he did like having James' attention and he has been wondering what it would be like if he was in Lily's place instead but Regulus bets that James' just bored or doesn't like the fact that someone doesn't like him despite Regulus secretly liking him.

The next morning Remus' owl was knocking on Sirius' window. Sirius quickly ran to the window opening it. He feed the owl before it left. Sirius' heart speed up wondering what Remus had wrote, if he was thinking of him or missed him. 'Argh' Sirius internally growled hating feeling like a love sick girl. With a sigh Sirius went back to sit on his bed opening the letter.

Dear Padfoot,

As usual you guys seem to be having an eventful holiday, I'm glad to hear that Regulus is fitting in and seems to be having fun with you lot but please do try to stop Prongs from annoying poor Regulus before he decides to kill him and you really shouldn't of told James that Regulus likes me as a friend, you know how he gets, he can't deal with anyone not liking him, look at poor Lily. On the bright side my parents said it's fine if you guys come tomorrow for the full moon, I already told them you know and that it's become a tradition that you would be with me, though they don't know about 'you guys' also please bring Regulus with you I would love for him to come and I think Moony would love to have another addition to his pack. Well then see you tomorrow.

Moony

P.S Don't forget to study, tell James too, we have O.W.L.S coming up and you don't want to fail.

Sirius chuckled at how much of a mother hen Remus was. Sirius went down stairs to tell the others what was going to happen. "Finally time alone" Regulus sighed content on being alone without James following him around. "Oh no, you're coming too, Remus wants you there as well" Sirius smiled at Regulus. "What" Regulus said confound on why Remus wanted him there. Sirius just shrugged. "Of course you have to go, you don't want hangout with these old bats" Euphemia smiled at Regulus, who just blushed not sure if he should tell them their not old and he wouldn't be bothered by their company. "Though you do seem content on hangout with our house elves" Fleamont smiled knowingly at Regulus. "Is that why I always find you in the kitchen" James said teasingly. "He was always hanging out with our one" Sirius said matter of factly. "The vile one" James arched his eyebrow at Sirius. Sirius just nodded. "He's not vile if you're kind to him" Regulus said defensive. "Beside the point you're coming, no more arguments Regulus Arcturus Black" Sirius said in his best parent voice. "Regulus Arcturus Black?" James said with a mischievous smile. "Why" Regulus said fed up with Sirius giving James more emo to annoy him with. "Oops" Sirius forged feeling guilt. Euphemia and Fleamont laughed at the three of them. "You boys just go and get ready" Euphemia stifled her laughter. Regulus had taken that as an opening and ran out of the living room with Sirius and James chuckling behind him. Fleamont and Euphemia looked at each other sharing a warm smile, happy to see the boys smiling and being free.

The next Morning the three boys Floo over to Remus' house but was only greeted by his parents. Sirius also noted that the Lupin's thread was silver as well but something else was weird. "Where is Remus?" Sirius asked looking around the room. "We're sorry he wanted to come and greet you but he was in too much pain and was vomiting" Mrs. Lupin kindly smiled. Sirius paled at the information "It's nice to see you again and for kindly letting us stay here but if you would excuse me" Sirius said shakily before dashing down the corridor of the little cottage. James smiled kindly at Remus' parents who just stared after Sirius. After a few seconds they focused back on Regulus and James. "I'm sorry for that, this our first time meeting I'm Lyall and this is my wife Hope" Lyall said offering his hand "Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother" Regulus said shaking his hand. Lyall gave Regulus a warm smile then turned to James "It's good to see you again son" Lyall smiled. "Always happy to be of service" James smiled with mock of a salute. Lyall laughed while Regulus rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry but your friend, Sirius was his name?" Hope asked making sure she got it right. James nodded. "He seemed very worried for Remus, he does actually know what Remus is, yes?" Hope said shocked at how someone could be so worried for Remus. Regulus squinted his eyes at her not liking her attitude. "Of course," James answered a little bit angry at how rude Hope's question was. "Honey why don't you go and make some tea for the boys" Lyall gently smiled. Hope nodded then left to make the teas. Lyall stepped closer to the two boys. "She isn't very good with dealing with wizarding world, so when Remus was bitten, she didn't deal very well, she loves Remus but she just fears the wolf" Lyall said trying to defend his wife. James and Regulus shared a look but just nodded. "We'll go see Remus now thanks" James smiled. Then both boys walked to Remus' room.

Remus as usual before a full moon was pale, sweat running down his face and laying down on his bed when James and Regulus walked in. Sirius sat by Remus' side telling him a ridiculous story to keep Remus' mind off of the full moon. "You look like shit" Regulus said unable to stop himself. "Hey Remus, is what you should say, when meeting someone" James said chuckling at how rude Regulus could be but at the same time was the most polite out of all of them. Sirius glared at Regulus not liking him insulting Remus. Remus put a gentle hand on Sirius' arm to calm him down. Remus chuckled "It's good to finally hear the truth, when someone always lies" Remus said staring at Sirius. Regulus looked at James as if to say what does he mean, James just shook his head saying don't get involved. "How have I lied to you" Sirius asked bewildered by what Remus was talking about. "That I look beautiful or cute or pretty, when I actually look like I've been run over by a car, got caught by that car and was dragged over grovel" Remus said matter of factly. "Where is the lie, you are cute, pretty and beautiful" Sirius said trying to convince Remus to see how beautiful he truly was. Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius at how ridiculous was being. "I'm not" Remus said troubled by how he looked, he turned to look away from Sirius. Sirius gently pushed Remus' face so he was looking at him. "You are beautiful to me no matter what anyone says, no matter what you say about yourself, I will always think you're pretty, cute and extremely beautiful" Sirius said gently grabbing Remus' wrist pulling his arm up, gently pushing down the sleeve of his white shirt to reveal a particular nasty scar on the inside of Remus' arm that starts at his elbow then goes diagonally down to his wrist. Sirius then gently pressed a kiss right on the center of the scar for a few seconds then he looked at Remus directly at his eyes as if he was trying to send Remus what he could see through his eyes and how amazing he thought he truly was. The look on Sirius's face sent nice shivers down Remus' spine. Regulus and James stood there awkwardly. "Are you sure that they haven't shagged or snogged yet" Regulus whispered to James still looking at that lovey dovey aura around them. "Right" James whispered relieved that someone finally knows how he felt. That snapped Remus and Sirius out of their state realising that they had an audience. Sirius dropped Remus' hand and looked away pretending to cough, to distract them from seeing his embarrassment. Remus quickly pulled down his sleeve, blushing. James decided he should help his friends by changing the subject. "So where's Pete" James said realising that it's been like ten minutes and Peter hasn't come yet. Remus cleared his throat still embarrassed "Um, he said something about coming later tonight" Remus said relieved by the change of subject. They all nodded. James came and sat on Remus' other side and Regulus sat on the floor across from James.

Remus was reading, Sirius was snacking on some biscuits that Lyall brought just in case they got hungry, James was releasing the snitch he nicked from quidditch practise and was re-catching it and Regulus was sketching something that James kept trying to peek at but gave up and started playing with his snitch. Regulus was starting to get really annoyed with the sounds the wings of the snitch made and thought that playing a little trick on James would be quite funny, so when James let go of the snitch Regulus quickly caught it with a smug look on his face. Remus was impressed and shocked with how fast Regulus caught that snitch, usually James doesn't let the snitch stray too far from him plus he's quite quick when catching it and Regulus would of had to leap from the spot he was staying at as well. Sirius laughed at James' surprised face. "And you find it fun to throw this" Regulus said throwing the snitch and re-catching to see what was so fun about it. James snapped out of being surprised, smirking he tried to reclaim the snitch but just kept missing it. Regulus started to smile at James trying to catch it but failing each time. James got an idea after a few minutes of not being able to catch the snitch, he leaped forward catching Regulus' wrist of the hand that recently caught the snitch, pinning Regulus to the ground so James was onto top of Regulus. James couldn't help but stare into Regulus' silver eyes, it was so beautiful despite James glasses slipping from his face not seeing very well, it felt as if he was in a trance he couldn't look away, he couldn't do what he planned to do before, he couldn't even remember why they were in that position, all he knew was those beautiful silver eyes that make him want to lean in. Regulus was stunned by suddenly being pushed down to the ground but looking at those beautiful hazel eyes he didn't care that he was pinned down to the ground, it was as if he was swimming in a warm chocolate fountain, Regulus unconsciously lifted up his free hand and gently taken off James' glasses as if he wanted to be more engulfed by those warm hazel eyes. Remus and Sirius looked at each other sharing a 'and they talk about us' look. Then the door opened causing Regulus and James to jump apart. Regulus let go of the snitch and James' glasses going back to sketching with a visible blush on his face. James quickly grabbed to golden blur and picked up his glasses placing it back on his face and placed the snitch back into his bag. Remus had to put a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. Sirius looked annoyed that the door had opened he was hoping that maybe those two would get together or at least realise their feelings for each other.

Peter stood awkwardly at the door. "Hey guys, what's Regulus doing here?" Peter said confused on what was happening. "Oh right, he knows about Moony, he saw us blah blah blah, he didn't tell anyone blah blah blah he likes Remus blah blah blah" Sirius said bored of telling it a third time. Peter just stood there blinking not getting at all what was being told to him. "He likes me just as a friends" Remus chipped in to clear up any confusion. "If you're his friend did you know his middle name is Arcturus?" James said triumphantly. Remus looked at him like he was stupid for getting jealous over something like Regulus liking him as a friend. "No I didn't" Remus said, like he couldn't care less but James seemed to think differently and sat there smuggly. "Hey Lupin, did you know that Sirius' middle name is Orion" Regulus said smirking at Sirius. "Why!?" Sirius asked embarrassed of his middle name. "Oops" Regulus said mockingly of how Sirius answered him . "You said you didn't have a middle when I asked you, after I told you mine" James said acting like was betrayed. Sirius just shrugged. Peter started to laugh "Oh god it's good to be with you guys again" Peter said smiling at the four boys. Remus smiled and nodded in agreement. Sirius also smiled, he looked to see a red thread tied onto Peter's left pinky, he had been too caught up on his and Regulus' thread that he forgot about poor Peter, he vowed to himself that when he gets back to school he will try and find Peter's other half.

Remus' alarm that sat on the night stand behind James, rang ten minutes before Remus was meant to leave to go into the basement. Startled by the noise that James never heard before jumped all the way next to Regulus. Sirius grabbed onto Remus startled by the noise and Regulus pulled his wand out from his pocket and yelled "Expluso" Regulus pointed his wand at the innocent alarm clock causing it explode into pieces. Sirius quickly shielded Remus from any piece that flew in their direction, James shielded Regulus from any blow back repeating to himself that it's because Regulus is Sirius' younger brother and he wanted to keep him safe. Peter shielded himself horrified knowing what an alarm clock was. After James and Sirius thought it was all over they remove themselves from Remus and Regulus. Remus started to laugh, he knows he should be angry at Regulus for breaking his alarm clock but the way Regulus looked like a frightened cat was way too funny. "That was an alarm clock, Muggles use it to tell the time, sometimes they set it to specific time to make it ring to tell them it's either time to wake up or to do whatever they set it for, like I set it to tell me it's ten minutes before it's time for me to go. It meant no harm" Remus said chuckling at the frighten purebloods. When Regulus realised he shouldn't of done that he felt guilty. "Sorry" Regulus said waving his over the broken pieces "Reparo" all the pieces of the broken alarm clock came back together to form the now fixed clock that Regulus picked up to examine. "Amazing" Regulus said with a sparkle in his eyes. James heart clenched at the sight, Sirius looked over to see it as well, Remus had to stifle another laugh and Peter rolled his eyes at how they were so interested in something like an alarm clock.

Remus clapped his hands to bring their attention to him. "Alright this is what's going to happen you guys are going to come like you usually would at school, you just have to go right down the corridor, unlock the door and go down stairs use Muffliato and unlock the metal door because we have to break through the wall since we can't get Moony out from the front door without him trying to eat my parents after we've been out and when you bring Moony back stay outside to fix the wall since I will be too tired to do it and we'll be caught but you must not peek in while I change back got it, same rules as school" Remus said as he got out of the bed. The other four nodded. Remus left to go to the basement. Sirius began to pace the room waiting, as time past Regulus and James started to get annoyed with Sirius' pacing. "Stop!" both yelled in unison. Regulus and James looked at each other in surprise then looked away not liking that they spoke at the same time. Sirius just raised his eyebrow at them but still continue pacing. Regulus pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed with Sirius, James rubbed his face tiredly at Sirus' pacing both too scared to talk just in case they spoke the same time again. Peter was just happy that he didn't have to settle them down like he usually had to with James and Sirius. Finally it was time to leave, Regulus got up and transformed into his fox form remembering what Sirius told him about that all three of them still might not be able to fit under the cloak, so they decided it was better for him to transform first. Peter just stared with his mouth hanging open at Regulus who was now a fox. "Right breezed over that, Reg's an Animagus, doesn't matter why he is but Remus wanted him to come, he thought Moony would like that" Sirius said closing Peter's mouth for him. Peter just nodded and turned into Wormtail knowing they needed to hurry. James went over and picked up Regulus who stiffened but didn't struggle free. James took that as good sign then turned to face Sirius "You pick up Wormtail because I can't carry both of them," James said as he shuffled through his backpack looking for his cloak. Sirius nodded and picked up Wormtail and pocketed his wand for the spells that needed to be done.

They did as Remus asked waiting to open the door after they heard the screams of their friend. Even Regulus winced hearing Remus' painful screams. They did what they usually did, having Padfoot go in first and calm down Moony but when Padfoot motion to Prongs and Wormtail, Moony growled at the small fox that stood by Prongs, Prongs shielded the fox protectively. Padfoot gave Moony a gentle nudge and an encouraging bark to say it was ok. Moony first sniffed Wormtail and Prongs and then more cautiously smelled the tiny fox that was still shielded by Prongs. Wormtail as usual didn't get what was obvious and just assumed that Prongs was being his usual heroic self and that's why he was protecting Regulus but Padfoot had a different idea he had feeling that Prongs was just scared something might happen to Regulus and loose the person James was starting to fancy and so knowing his counterpart's feeling he had to protect him. After Moony did his usual howl they all came into the room as Prongs shut the door so the spell could work. Padfoot pointed to the wall and barked asking Moony to break it since he had super strength in that body. After Moony broke the wall they ran into the hills and just ran around. Just as Remus had predicted Moony loved having another pack member to play with though the fox didn't have the same sentiments every time the wolf would try and play fight with him, the fox taking after his human half not liking the attention would hide behind Prongs' legs who was glued to the fox's side as if he was scared he would run off or disappear, he wasn't worried that Moony would hurt the fox since once you gain the wolf's trust he'll never betray you. Prongs would then attempt to entertain the wolf but never straying too far from the fox.

As the sun started to raise they all made their way back through the hole well Padfoot and Moony went through the hole while the others waited outside. Padfoot felt like this time he couldn't leave Moony for some odd reason Moony seemed more agitated, more aggressive than usual. Padfoot turned to the other three and barked at them to go, Prongs stared at Padfoot and could see the discomfort in his eyes he gave him a nod and started to gently push the fox and Wormtail away. Soon the wolf was howling and snarling. Padfoot forced himself to watch waiting for Remus to come back. When he saw the wolf turn almost human Padfoot quickly changed back. As the wolf was still in control it made a swipe at Sirius who skilfully dodged and quickly caught Remus as he fell, Sirius laid Remus down, sitting along with him and careful placed Remus' head on his lap. Remus stared at Sirius willing his eyes to stay open, his breath as usual was sharp and fast. "Shhh, I'll explain when you wake up," Sirius said soothingly, while he started to comb his hair. "Chain, Chains put them back on" Remus said dryly, weakly pointing under this rusty, ratty bed that Remus uses after every full moon. Sirius looked alarmed at what Remus was saying. Sirius knew he had to do it so they all didn't get caught, everything needed to be exactly the same. Sirius gently put Remus' head on the ground and proceeded to look under the bed where he found five cuffs attached to chains that was charmed down to the ground, two cuffs for each wrist, two more for each ankle and one big one for the neck. It just dawned on Sirius as to why Moony was so agitated and aggressive, he was already angry and agitated just to be in a locked room but being locked in a room while chained, no wonder he didn't want to come back, why Remus always looked worse coming back to school. Sirius looked underneath the bed again just in case there was something else, he saw something thin and wooden, Sirius reached for it he knew straight away that it was Remus' wand which meant that the chains were magically locked, Remus must of had to sneak in his wand to undo the chains then hide them under his bed so they wouldn't see then he thought he probably had to drag his body as it is so weak and tired after a full moon, chain himself magically lock it and then pass out. Sirius tighten his grip on Remus' wand anger bubbling up in him, he had to do everything to will himself to go over to Remus. Sirius started to shed tears of anger and sadness as he cuffed Remus "Colloportus" Sirius hissed as he tapped each cuff locking them, then turned to the wall "Reparo" Sirius waved his wand over the broken wall piece repairing the hole. Sirius didn't leave straight away like he should have he replaced Remus' head back on his lap, stroking his hair.

After few minutes Sirius heard tapping noises on the door. "Padfoot, come on, his parents must be on the way, Moony will kill us if we got caught or worse we won't be able to come again" James said through the wall worried since Sirius hadn't returned to the room. Sirius sighed knowing that James was right, Sirius gently picked up Remus and gently laid him in the bed making him comfortable as possible. Sirius picked up Remus' and his wand and left the room. James whispered "Colloportus" to both doors. Once the were in Remus' room Sirius punched the wall causing him to break his knuckles and making Regulus and Peter jump. "Fuck" Sirius hissed clutching his broken hand. "What the hell is wrong with you" James whispered yelled at Sirius as he closed the door. "Mufflito" Regulus whispered at the door knowing Sirius was going to yell and he didn't want to wake up the Lupins. "They fucking chain him, James! chain him!" Sirius went to punch the wall again and with his broken hand but James caught him before he could. "His dad did say that his mum feared the wolf" James said looking down sad for what his friend must be suffering. "Who gives a fuck about the wolf, who gives a fuck about his mother's fear, they chain him, cuffs his ankles, wrists and his neck, his fucking neck. He must choke every time he struggles, James! they choke him all because they are scared of the wolf, who cares if they hurt their son, if they hurt Remus" Sirius said roughly pulling his arm out of James' grip. James just grabbed Sirius' other arm but this time he pulled him into a hug "I know Sirius I've seen the marks on his neck as well, but we can't do anything because those are his parents and Remus loves them, he could try to escape somehow like he did today but he lets them do that to him, to let them feel safe" James said trying to calm Sirius down. "That's why he hates himself so much" Sirius said hitting James' shoulder blade with his good hand trying to get him to let go of him so he could give the Lupins an arse beating they deserved. James groaned at the pain but he didn't let go of Sirius, he just tighten his grip on him. "I know, I know but he has us, he has you to tell him and anybody else otherwise, to show him how much of a great person he actually is" James said as he rubbed soothing circles on Sirius' back. It finally hit Sirius what he had done to his best friend, "I'm sorry" Sirius sobbed over and over. James just kept rubbing soothing circles on his back.

After a few minutes Sirius calmed down and was now sitting on the end of Remus' bed and Peter had an arm around his shoulders allowing Sirius to lean his head on his shoulder. Regulus moved from the door he was standing at and kneeled down in front of Sirius. "You're an idiot" Regulus told Sirius as he picked up his hand to examine him. "Episkey" Regulus said tapping Sirius' knuckles. Sirius winced as he felt his bones going back to place. "Ferula" Regulus said once again tapping Sirius' knuckles wrapping his hand in a badge that shot out of his wand, as the Episkey only helps with minor injuries and Sirius still needed to wrap his hand in a bandage. "Thanks" Sirius whispered. "What are brothers for" Regulus said letting go of Sirius' hand. Sirius smiled at Regulus before Regulus went over to James. James had his wand out fixing the hole in the wall that Sirius made. "Thanks for not getting mad at my brother for punching you and for calming him down, I'm not used to doing stuff like that" Regulus said awkwardly. "Of course, I consider Sirius as my brother too and I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon," James said nudging Regulus' side with his elbow teasingly but winced due to using the arm the Sirius hit. "Let's see it" Regulus said gently with blush on his face. James raised his eyebrow confused to what Regulus was asking. "You're shoulder blade" Regulus said rolling his eyes at how stupid James was. "Oh," James said pulling his shirt up so Regulus could see his shoulder blade clearly. Regulus had to swallow a lump in his throat at how beautiful James' muscular back was. Regulus got out his wand "Episkey" Regulus said tapping James' shoulder blade where a nasty bruise was forming but then it disappeared. "Done" Regulus said going to sit on the floor next to Remus' bed. Where Regulus leaned his head on the bed and closed his eyes, not wanting to hear anyone say anything about him being kind. James chuckled fixing up his shirt then went to join Regulus on the floor also closing his eyes. Peter fell asleep on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius now had his head on his hands.

When the door open Sirius got up and ran to Remus who was being held by his dad, "Remus" Sirius said grabbing Remus from his arms, Lyall allowed Sirius to take Remus from him and laid him down in his bed and tuck him in. "I know what you guys did for my son, thank you for always looking after him," Lyall said sadness in his voice. Sirius just scoffed at him. Lyall looked ashamed as he watched Sirius hold his son's hand. "I know you probably saw the chains but it wasn't me, Remus asked me to do it so his mother could feel safe at home, she used to go somewhere to sleep when it was the full moon she didn't trust that a door and a metal door would hold the wolf, so at seven after watching a muggle movie Remus saw them chain this werewolf then he turned to me and begged me to do that to him, it's all my fault, I should have protected him better, it's all my fault" Lyall fell to his knees sobbing. Sirius felt bad for thinking of Lyall like a monster, for thinking he was like his mother when he was hurting just as much as Remus was. "Sir it was wasn't your fault, it's that bastard who bite him fault, you stayed by Remus' side that's what is important, Remus looks about to you so never ever blame yourself or you'll hurt Remus as well," Sirius said kneeling in front of him, pulling Lyall into a hug. Lyall cried for awhile as Sirius hugged him. When Lyall was done he got up and dusted himself off as did Sirius. He apologized for his outburst then turned to leave but stopped as he was halfway out "I won't tell anyone about your pets" Lyall winked at them. They all chuckled and said thanks as Lyall closed the door behind him. When they all turned to look at Remus they hadn't realised Remus was up and smiling at Sirius. "Thanks" Remus croaked. "Anytime" Sirius smiled making his way back to sit next Remus. As they got ready to go home Sirius had refused to go home said that he wanted to stay with Remus since Remus would becoming to the Potter house in three days anyway. Regulus and James spent the next three days in the library Regulus still doing research and James studying after being scolded by Remus for not doing it over the whole holidays plus he got to stay with Regulus so he didn't mind much.

It was now three days before they all had to go back to school and there's three things Regulus realised one how obvious Remus and Sirius liked each other it boogled Regulus as to how they haven't got together yet, two how extremely lovely and kind the Potters were and third his desire to kill James and Sirius for their constantly annoying him. Remus could clearly see that Regulus was at the end of his rope so he had suggested for all of them to go to London and just shop knowing how much Regulus loved Muggle things. Euphemia suggested that she come along since they all were still young, Fleamont thought that was a great idea since he had to drop into the ministry and they all could meet afterwards and have dinner at a Muggle restaurant. They all thought it was a great idea. As Sirius was getting ready Regulus came into his room and sat on his bed. "Sirius when you got hit by the bludger were thinking of Remus" Regulus suddenly asked. "Yeah, why?" Sirius asked blushing remembering the fantasies he had. "Because I found this story about a young boy who went to ask this old man Yue Xia Lao the god of marriage who he was destined to be with, then old man would point to a girl who the boy didn't like but he still ended up with her" Regulus explained. Sirius stared at him still confused. "What I'm saying is the god of marriage is pretty much telling you stop being a pussy and confess your love to him, he'll give you bloody hand by showing you that you are destined to be with him, so stop being a fucking coward then it will all go away" Regulus said with a high and mighty voice like was that God. "So you're what telling me is that if I confess to Remus it will all go away?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrow at Regulus. Regulus nodded. "Sod off" Sirius said leaving not believing what Regulus told him. Regulus sighed "whatever" Regulus said following after him.

Regulus was amazed by everything especially the tube which Remus and Peter felt like shooting themselves for having to repeatedly show James and Sirius how to use it where as Regulus being smarter than the other two adapted quickly, Euphemia just found it entertaining so she just watched Remus and Peter tiredly explain over and over. Though Remus would have to pull Regulus along with him as he stopped at everything amazed by how clever muggles were without magic, at one point Euphemia decided to hold Regulus' hand as he had stopped in the middle of the road admiring how the traffic lights changed almost getting run over by a car, Regulus didn't even care that Euphemia was holding his hand as he was too busy looking at everything trying to take it all in. Sirius and James was also amazed by the Muggles but James was distracted by watching Regulus while smiling which everyone was pretty sure he didn't know he was doing that, Sirius had a bit more self control than Regulus and Remus was holding onto he's black hoodie so he couldn't run off. Once they reached a newsagent where Euphemia went to buy a newspaper trusting that Regulus would be fine she let go of his hand letting him wander around the store. Regulus stopped at the stationary area and picked up a packet of some long pointy red things with grey at the top. "That's what Muggle's call pencils you don't have use ink like with a quill, all you need to use is" Remus said looking for something then picked up a small silver thing that had a hole on the top and a blade in the middle. "Muggles calls this a sharpener the led the grey thing at the top goes blunt you put it in the hole twist it, the blade shaves it bit to make it sharp again then you can reuse the pencil and you can use" Remus said dropping the sharpener, again looking for something. After a few seconds Remus then picked a white rectangle thing. "Muggles call this a rubber it rubs out any mistakes you make with the pencil" Remus smiled. Regulus eyes shined at how amazing they were then something else caught his eye, he picked up something that looked like a book but had empty pages. "That's what Muggles call a sketch book, it's like a bunch of parchment all stuck together," Remus said over Regulus' shoulder. Regulus' eyes looked longing at the sketch book. With a sigh he put it down knowing he couldn't pay for it. "Boring, let's go somewhere else" Sirius said pulling Remus. "I'll meet you guys outside" James yelled running over to his mum. "Mum can I have the muggle money please" James said begging. Euphemia raised an eyebrow at her son but still gave him the money he wanted. James quickly got the things Remus explained and bought them all. James went outside to see Regulus leaning against the wall of the news-agency getting harassed by a muggle lady maybe in her twenties which was understandable why she would be after Regulus, he was wearing his new favourite shoes black high top converse, tight ripped light blue denim jeans, the tight grey t-shirt he wore on his first day, the leather jacket as well, his hair as long as his brother's fell gently over one of his eyes and how can you ignore his piercing silver eyes. Regulus looked so uncomfortable, James had to come and help him. James slung one of his arms around Regulus' shoulders, Regulus stiffen at the touched but relaxed when he realised it was James. "Sorry honey, he's only fifteen plus he's with me" James said winking at the lady who scoffed then left. "I'm with you?" Regulus said removing James' arm off of his shoulders. "Well technically" James chuckled. Regulus rolled his eyes. "Where are the others?" James asked after realising it was just Regulus. "They're across the road, Sirius wanted go to this store Muggles call a music store he pulled Lupin along with him and I'm pretty sure Pettigrew is scared of me" Regulus shrugged. "His scared of a lot of people," James said trying to make sure that Regulus didn't feel hated. Regulus just shrugged not caring it's not like he liked Peter anyway. James and Regulus quickly crossed the road to meet up with the others.

They straight away spotted a small round, blonde boy wearing olive coloured trousers, black canvas cupsole and a hideous grey knitted jumper and standing next to him was a tall lanky, sandy haired boy wearing white denim jeans that was folded at the ankles, cream coloured canvas slip ons and moss coloured bomber jacket that Sirius forced him to wear sick of his bad style. "Hey Remus, Pete where's Sirius?" James asked approaching Remus and Peter. Who turned at his voice. "His coming now" Remus said pointing over at the counter. Walking over to them was a tall, kind of muscular, black haired boy wearing tight leather pants, army boots, black hoodie with a muggle band called Nevada, his hair that is normally loose was now tied up in a lazy bun and there was a weird black shaped bag slung across his body. James raised an eyebrow at Remus. "Sirius bought something Muggles call a guitar it's a musical instrument played by using strings, it's hard to explain without actually seeing it, anyway he was shockingly good at it that Pete thought he was using magic but proved him wrong when he handed me his wand" Remus said freely knowing that if he was overheard by Muggles, they would think that he was crazy. Regulus and James turned to look at the strange bag around Sirius, who was smug about his hidden talent. "Hey Sirius, how did you pay for that" Regulus asked surprised that Sirius even knew about muggle money and then it dawned on him "you didn't..." Sirius quickly interjected knowing what Regulus was going on about. "No I didn't use Confundo I just transfigured my money I had left over from my third year after the hag cut me off, into Muggle money that Remus showed me," Sirius said acting hurt that his own brother could think he would do that to a muggle. Regulus rolled his eyes at Sirius' dramatics. "Oh speaking of buying things this is for you" James said blushing as he handed over a plastic bag to Regulus who cautiously grabbed it. "What is it" Regulus asked opening the bag. Regulus eyes widen in surprise as he saw the Muggle things he wanted. He turned to James opening and closing his mouth too happy to even ask why? But James could see the question clear in his eyes. "Well I saw that you liked it but you seemed to not know what Muggle money was, so I thought why not I buy them for you, knowing how you brothers a prideful bunch you wouldn't take the offer of me paying and it's not like I could use those Muggle things so I thought I'll secretly buy it then give it to you and you wouldn't be able to say no since it would be worthless giving it to me and a waste of money if you wouldn't take it" James rambled on sheepishly. Right then James thought he was going to die, Regulus gave him for the first time a proper smile that made the world glow. "Aw you got a love present" Sirius said ruffling Regulus' hair. "Stop it, Siri" Regulus said mindlessly, trying to grab Sirius' wrist to pull his hand off of his head. Sirius froze, still having his hand on Regulus' head "Did you just call me, Siri" Sirius asked shocked that Regulus used the nickname he gave him at four when they were really close but stopped using when he was ten. Regulus blushed realising what he said. "Well since you call me that stupid name why not?" Regulus said pushing Sirius' hand off of his head and fixing his hair. Sirius smiled overjoyed he hugged Regulus who pushed him off of him embarrassed. The three Marauders onlookers shared a look between each other "Siri?" They all smirked. "Shut up, where's Euphemia anyway" Sirius asked changing the topic. James smiled but answered anyway. "Mum said something about wanting curtains two shops down from here," James explained.

As they made their way to Euphemia. James looked over at Sirius. "Hey where did you get that hair tie from" James asked remembering that Sirius had his hair down. "He seduced a poor muggle girl for it" Remus answered bitterly. "Remus wasn't too happy about that," Peter chuckled remembering Remus' face. Remus glared at Peter. Regulus and James exchanged a look that says 'I bet he didn't' "Moony you know you're the only one for me" Sirius winked at Remus who blushed. The other three rolled their eyes at them annoyed with their flirting. They finally met up with Euphemia and continued their shopping. As it got dark they found a nice Muggle restaurant for dinner where Fleamont joined them. Peter and Remus had to order for the three purebloods as James and Sirius didn't know what the Muggle foods were and Regulus wanted to order the whole menu he even offered that he pays for everything since Regulus also had his money with him and he could do what Sirius had done but Remus said he was crazy and he wouldn't be able to finish all the meals and Fleamont wouldn't allow Regulus to pay. For Regulus' entire life he had never felt so free, so happy that he even smiled and laughed sometimes. He was so foolish to ever believe his parents. Near the end of the night Regulus was quiet all the way back home, just thinking.

Regulus needed to get out of the house after his experience out in muggle town, he needed to think, so many things were going through his head, he quickly wrote a note not wanting the same experience of what happened the last time he left. He transformed into his fox form and left the house. It was easier to be in this form to get to the Meadow. Regulus trotted up the hill that sat behind the Potter home to were the hedge was. Regulus squeezed into a hole the was in the middle of the hedge. then scampered down the hill into a meadow filled with long green grass, wild flowers of pink, white, yellow, red, along the outskirts of the meadow were big bushy green trees covering the meadow from peering eyes. Regulus turned back into a human, laying down with his hands behind his head, legs stretched out in front of him, he looked up at the stars mocking him on how he, Regulus, can be named after one of them. Regulus went through the day in his head, how could he have stupidly believe his parents, how could he turn his back on his own brother, how could he hate Muggles when they've done nothing to him and worked so hard without magic and how could he think he was better just because he was a pureblood. Regulus stopped thinking when he heard the grass crunching under something that sounded like hooves. He quickly sat up and looked behind him to see a stag staring at him. "Potter" Regulus whispered afraid that it might actually be a stag. The stag turned into a boy with uncontrollable hair, hazel eyes that sparkled underneath the moon's gaze, too big glass to fit his face but suited him so well, a plain dark blue tight fitting shirt that showed his muscles nicely, white denim skin tight pants that should be outlawed for him to wear and dark blue low top converse. Regulus' breath caught in his throat at how gorgeous James looked under the moon's light. James came and sat next to Regulus, with his legs stretched out one over the other, leaning back on his hands then turned to face Regulus. "I know you probably want to be alone but the look on your face told me maybe you needed an ear instead" James smiled warmly at Regulus waiting for him to talk. Regulus chuckled "and why would I need an ear, when I have two perfectly working ones" Regulus smiled back at James feeling all his worries wash off of him with James just being by Regulus' side. "You know what I mean, out with it," James said playfully push Regulus with his shoulder. Regulus sighed "I'm stupid" James looked at Regulus like he went crazy. "Your not stupid, maybe foolish but not stupid, never stupid" James said attempting to dispel Regulus' fears. "No, I stupidly forced myself to believe in my parents beliefs, turned my back on the one person who actually loved and cared for me, all for what? to not be cast out? because I thought my parents actually loved me? to not be hurt? why did I throw away my beliefs? why did I allow myself to be controlled?" Regulus said frustrated and confused with himself. James could see how much this was hurting Regulus and he want it stop or at least ease it for him. James gently grabbed Regulus' hand, Regulus was startled by the sudden warmth but he didn't pull his hand away and James didn't remove his. James looked into Regulus' silver eyes that has always put him into trance and took a deep breath. "You were young Regulus, what were you meant to do" James said soothingly. Regulus looked back into James' hazel eyes that always seemed to make Regulus feel safe. "I was a coward, Sirius never let our parents control him and he always stuck to his beliefs without wavering, he fell in love with a werewolf for God sakes and he was meant to be a disappointment, I'm the real disappointment" Regulus said letting a tear roll down his cheek. James quickly wiped it away with his free hand. "So what if you turned your back on Sirius, so what if you believed what your parents told you, so what if you threw away your beliefs, so what if you hated muggles and half breeds. What matters is that you are now facing Sirius head on, you are now trying to find yourself without your parents, right now you trying to grab onto your beliefs, right now you see Muggles as humans and befriended a werewolf for God sakes, what matters right here, right now and right now you are not a disappointment and never were, so you took your time to get here but you still got here and that's better than nothing" James said with his best charming smile. Regulus sighed finding that he couldn't say anything back to him and that his shoulders felt a little lighter. Regulus flopped back down pulling James along with him. James chuckled at the surprise of him falling. Regulus looked back at the stars. "I'm just like what my name says I only can come out in the dark, I'm always in the dark and never in the light" Regulus sighed. James wasn't sure what to say. So all he did was hold Regulus' hand tighter as if to say I'll always be there for you. All Regulus could think was damn he is so hooked onto James, all James could think was damn him might actually be falling for Regulus. In all the quiet and peacefulness both boys fell into a dreamless sleep.

Regulus woke up blinking confused on where he was then he remembered last night., blushing he turned to see James still sleeping. Swallowing the lump in his throat Regulus got up and kicked James. "Get up" He hissed. James groans slowing opened his eyes. "What" James asked sleepily. Then he started to remember he jumped up as well. Both shared a look that said they were so dead or worse doomed to be teased for all eternity. They quickly transformed into their animal counterparts and made their way back to the house. Once they reached the door they changed back, James slowly opened the door and both of them quietly entered the house Regulus gently shut the door. Then they heard a cough from their side, they slowly turned to see Sirius, Remus and Peter staring at them in the living room. "Where have you been young man, your letter said you would only be out for awhile, it's been a whole night" Sirius said acting as if he was an angry parent waving the letter Regulus wrote at him. Regulus blushed embarrassed he got caught so soon. "And you James gone without word, to God knows where" Remus said acting like a parent in distress. James rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and shocked that they caught caught so quick, he at least thought they could come up with a lie before getting caught. Peter just sat there fidgeting not even looking at Regulus. In all truthfulness Sirius and Remus weren't worried they knew Regulus and James were together and both of them could look after themselves, they just wanted to embarrass them and tease them a little. "No where" Regulus finally answered. "No where" Sirius raised an eyebrow at Regulus as if to challenge him to keep on lying to him and see how long he could actually hold out. "Like you said Siri, it has been a whole night and since we leave for school tomorrow, I would like to get ready for Diagon Alley" Regulus said fleeing into the guest room. Sirius chuckled at Regulus' escape. James didn't say anything because James finally saw what Regulus did about Peter and he didn't like how Peter was treating Regulus since Regulus is now struggle with himself. "Peter could you stop being a coward for a second" James blurted out before he could stop himself. The three Marauder were shocked that James had said that out of the blue. "Being scared of Regulus is stupid" James said starting to get mad at the memory of Regulus upset. The other three still looked confused on what he was talking about. "Regulus isn't going to curse you for talking to him or for looking at him, he has changed, I'm not going to tell you what he said to me as that would be betraying his trust but your attitude is not helping him, with his change. Didn't you see him yesterday, they way he glowed at the Muggle things, he wasn't going around cursing or hissing at them. I will tell you that he doesn't like how people think his evil because he isn't" James said protecting Regulus. Peter looked ashamed at they way he acted, Remus looked sorry for Regulus and Sirius looked concerned for his brother. "Is that what he said to you?" Sirius asked trying to get more information from James. "More or less" James said not giving anything away. Sirius sighed knowing he won't get more out of him. "I'm sorry, it's just he was in Slytherin and was ignoring Sirius for a long while but you're right, he seems alright, I'll try talking to him" Peter promised. James smiled at him "Thanks, Pete" James put his hand on Peter's shoulder. Sirius and Remus smiled at each other happy it was solved quickly.


	3. True family

The Potters said goodbye to the five boys as they entered the train. As they were making their way to the Marauder’s usual carriage, someone grabbed Regulus’ wrists, Regulus stiffen at the contact. When they turned around to see who had done it, a boy with long greasy hair and a big nose stood there looking at Regulus. “Our carriage is this way,” Severus said sneering at the people behind Regulus. “ Let go, Snivellus, he’s coming with us,” James said pulling Regulus behind him. “So, what Evans said no to you, so you're trying to get back in good graces with the purebloods by trying to shag the most notorious pureblood for hating mudbloods and muggles. Maybe you’ll have better luck if you tried the older Black, since you guys are in the same league and all” Severus mocked. “What” James and Sirius said about to grab Snape but Remus caught Sirius and Regulus caught James pulling him back. “I’ll come with you, Severus” Regulus said stepping towards Snape. “Well Potter, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew, have a good day” Regulus winked at them as he went with Severus. James was about to go after them but Peter quickly grabbed him. The Marauders made their way to their carriage once they were all in, James slammed shut the door. “That damn git going off with Snivellus, he actually had the gall to wink at me and did you see the way Snivellus was walking really close to Regulus, like doesn’t he know personal space, he’ll drop all his grease over him,” James said as he paced the carriage. “Shouldn’t I be the one pacing and getting mad since he is my brother” Sirius said watching him pace . “Plus I think that wink was at all of us,” Peter said attempting to break James’ illusion. But James ignored them both. “I’m pretty sure Regulus went with Severus because he didn’t want to get hexed everyday or killed while he was in Slytherin house and the way he looked when Severus said he was notorious for pureblood shit, Regulus looked so ashamed and hurt that I’m pretty the wink meant I’ll see you later, I’m fine” Remus said attempting to reason with James. James felt bad for getting angry but he didn’t like they way Regulus left them and allowed Severus to be close to him. “So you do think he winked at me” James said looking on the bright side. The three Marauder all sighed at James’ hopelessness.

They all went into the great hall for the usual welcome home from the holiday dinner. All the while James kept watch over the table of green and silver. As the Marauders made their way to the dorm. James went on a rant. “Did you see how close Snivellus was sitting next to Regulus and I’m sure Regulus was looking at me at one point”. Sirius sighed as he opened the door to their dorm. “I’m sure there wasn’t any room on the table and Reg must have” Sirius stopped in his comforting when he spotted a black fox sitting on James’ bed. “Reg?” Sirius asked shocked causing the three others to look at the black fox. “Took you guys awhile” Regulus said changing back into a human. “How?” Sirius said not sure this was a dream or reality. Regulus pointed to his nose. “I followed some first year girls who didn’t even notice me, like I said to you oddly enough you don’t get caught if you're an animal. Anyway, I followed your guys’ smell since in my fox form it enhances my smells but I when I got to your room the smells started to mix so I wasn’t sure if this was your bed Siri” Regulus said pointing to the bed he was sitting on. Sirius just shook his head and then pointed to James. Regulus blushed getting up from the bed. “Anyway I just came to say that I was fine, that I told Severus that I was spying on you guys but I still think he is still going to follow me around because he’s jealous, we need to be careful” Regulus informed them. “Jealous?” James arched his eyebrow. “I could be too full of myself but there is a small chance he might fancy me since he has been sticking closer to me since bumping into us in the train” Regulus shrugged his shoulders. James blood boiled he knew something was up with Snape and now he was trying to get close to Regulus, James did not like that one bit. “Then why don’t you just stay here” James said stepping closer to Regulus. “Potter you’re cute for thinking that but look at the colours of my robe and your’s” Regulus pulling the green part of his robe then James’ red part of his robe to prove his point. “You should be wearing these robes not those” James said trying to convince Regulus to stay and not be near Snape. “Thanks, but I’m not as brave as all of you guys including Pettigrew, we just need to be careful when meeting that's all” Regulus said transforming into his fox form and scampering off ending any protests. James was about to run after Regulus but Sirius had taken a deep breath. “He called you cute” James froze then turned to look at Sirius. “He did call me cute and I’m pretty sure he did mean to sit on my bed” James said gushing over Regulus. Remus gave Sirius a thumbs up telling him he did a good job on stopping James. Peter just face palmed at how easy it was in stopping James. Remus leaned close to Sirius. “James knows that fussing over someone calling him cute, sitting on his bed and someone else being too close to that person isn’t him trying to be friends with that person, he does know that right?” Remus whispered to Sirius hoping that his friend wasn’t so hopeless. “Nope, Moony, no he does not” Sirius said looking at the person he considered his brother all star struck.

The next morning Regulus was just sitting down eating his breakfast when the morning owl mail came and his owl swooped down landing in front of him. Regulus quickly feed him as the owl took off back into the Owlery. Regulus looked at the envelope that was blank, he cautiously opened it and started to read the letter.

Dear Reynard,

Which is the new name I’ve given you since you’ve pretty much joined the Marauders. Reynard is another word for fox, just like I have Prongs, Sirius has Padfoot, Pete has Wormtail and Rem has Moony, though we all have silly names I assumed you would like a more dignified name since we can’t keep calling you fox, unless you would like us to call you little fox, (I don’t mind, it sounds cute just like you are). Anyways that’s not why I am writing you this letter. What you said last night was totally rubbish, though it did give Pete an ego boost and caused Remus and Sirius to have a whisper discussion on his bed probably about Sirius being concern for you and how it’s probably his fault you think that (This is not a guilt trip, Sirius is just a git who always blames everything on himself and is over dramatic) I just thought you might like to know Sirius will be watching you more closely. It’s rubbish how you think that you’re not as brave as us, the sorting hat may have put you into Slytherin (Which I think was totally wrong) but your heart will always belong to Gryffindor, so don’t you ever say you don’t belong with us or that you’re not as brave us.

Your best friend, James

P.s Sorry if it was just my rambling but I needed to write this or I couldn’t go to sleep.

Regulus felt his heart clench, he looked over at the red and gold table where his silver eyes instantly fell on pair of hazel ones. James had a big grin on his face as he winked at Regulus. Regulus rolled his eyes at James but as hard as he tried he had a smile on his face. “Who was that letter from” Snape said trying to read the letter. Regulus quickly folded it so he couldn’t see it. “It’s just from my mother asking for updates” Regulus said as he tucked the letter into his robes knowing that he would forever treasure it.

It had been three weeks since they started school again and the Marauders were off to defence against the dark arts. Lily had quickened her steps passing by James to avoid talking to him but what shocked her and the Marauders was that James didn’t even blink at her, he instead made a beeline towards none other than the boy with long curly hair and stunning piercing silver eyes. “He ignored Lily?” Remus whispered to Sirius shocked. Sirius just nodded not taking his eyes off of the red thread that seem to get smaller as James approached the unexpected Regulus. “Hey Regulus” James said as he gently grabbed Regulus wrist who seemed to be fine with contact unlike with Snape. Regulus turned instantly at the voice that was coming from behind him to see James smiling as he let go of Regulus’ wrist. “It’s been awhile how have you been?” James said bouncing on his feet nervous. “This wouldn't have anything to do with the friend thing would it?” Regulus said arched his eyebrow. “So you admit we’re friends” James said running his hand in his hair making it more messy. “I’m sure Evans hasn’t tried this since you keep following her around but if I were to say yes, am I allowed to leave” Regulus said with a flirtatious smile.

Sirius’ eyes widen as he watched the conversation between his best friend and his younger brother. “Is Regulus flirting with James” Remus asked shocked that Regulus was brave enough. Sirius just shrugged not sure himself as he has never seen his brother do that.

James laughed. “Well if you put it like that, then no because now I know you’re just trying to leave” James said returning the flirtatious smile with his best charming smile he could master. “So you’re saying even if I said no you wouldn’t leave me alone” Regulus said biting the corner of his bottom lip, worried that James could actually leave him. James winked at Regulus. “I wouldn’t even dream of ever leaving you” once again James ran his hand through his extremely messy hair.

Sirius turned to Remus. “He did the hair thing, he did it twice” Sirius said shocked that James was now bluntly showing his feelings for Regulus unlike during the holidays were he was fighting his feelings even though Sirius knew he must be doing it unconsciously. “He did the hair thing to Regulus” Remus repeated also shocked, he knew that those two might of had feelings for each other, seeing as how they acted around each other over the holidays but to be this bold something must of happened to them that night it was just them to make them realise their true feelings. “What hair thing” Peter asked confused on what those two was going on about “Oh, silly, silly, Peter” Sirius said placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder, shaking his head at how dense Peter was. “What” Peter said confused. “It doesn’t matter Pete” Remus smiled kindly at Peter. Peter just sighed.

Regulus chuckled at how cheesy that sounded. “I have to go to Herbology now, see you later Potter” Regulus said placing a hand on his shoulder before turning around to leave. James made his way back to the others grinning. “Lets go, before we’re late DADA” Sirius said rolling his eyes at how happy James was just for talking with Regulus. The whole way to DADA James seemed to be in a dream state that Sirius had to hold his wrist to guide him away from other people and objects while Sirius also had to dodge the red threads which made him look extra stupid. It was worse in class James seem to be doodling which wasn’t unusual as Sirius and James never took notes unless it was for Remus but this time was different than usual James normally drew lilies and put Lily’s initials in it but this time he drew a constellation with R.B in the middle for Regulus Black. Sirius threw up a bit in his mouth. When they were let out James kept talking about Regulus they way he smiled at him and the way Regulus looked, while he told them it was all on the pretence of him still trying to be friends with Regulus, so much that Sirius was pulling his hair out by the time they reached the dorm. Remus was also at the end of his rope it was as worse as his obsession with Lily but he could see that Sirius was about to murder James if he didn’t shut up so he told them that Sirius and himself were going to wait for them in the common room while they got ready to meet Regulus, Remus had convince them to study while they were in the library it was quite easy he told James it would impress Regulus and he jumped at the chance like the idiot he was.

Sirius and Remus went to sit on the couch that was in front of the fireplace. Once they were seated Sirius let everything he was thinking out. “I was ok when James obsessed over Evans because Evans is nothing to me, I didn’t even get why he did and of course I know his personality especially when came to a person he liked that didn’t straight away jumped at the chance of being close to him but for him to constantly be like ‘oh my God did you see the way Regulus talked to me, the way he waved at me, Regulus’ piercing silver eyes that can put anyone in a trance’, like I have the same eyes as Regulus but he has never once complimented me” Sirius huffed pointing to his eyes. Remus chuckled at how that annoyed Sirius though it was true that Sirius and Regulus had the same eyes but both different in the way their eyes shine, Sirius’ eyes shine with rebellion and a protective glow that drew Remus in but Regulus’ eyes shined with loneliness and sadness that seemed to have drawn in James. Sirius ignored Remus’ chuckle and continued with his rant. “Or the way Regulus smiles at him and the way Regulus seemed so happy to be with all of us, don’t get me wrong, I’m happy and all that Regulus is happy again and that they both found happiness with each other but I don’t want to hear it over and over from James as if he’s some kind of love sick girl” Sirius looked at Remus with a look that asked you get what I mean. Before Remus could say anything Lily burst into the common room running towards them.

Remus quickly got up and held Lily by her shoulders. “B-Black--B-Black” Lily tiredly said trying to catch her breath. “Sorry Evans but you're not my type”Sirius joked, trying to lighten the mood. Remus glared Sirius for taking this lightly. “Shut up, Black is--I mean Regulus your brother, his in the hospital wing seriously injured” Lily said urgently with worry in her tone. Sirius felt like his world just shatter he sat there just staring at Lily willing her to go ‘jokes that’s what you get for always being rude and annoying to me’ but Sirius knew no matter how annoying or rude he was to her, Lily would never play such a mean joke. “I’m going to tell the other two” Remus said quietly leaving to go back into the dorm. Few seconds later All the Marauders were running into the hospital wing. Regulus was laying in the bed where Remus was usually after full moon looking as if he were a corps, if it weren’t for his black hair the Marauders would have gone passed him. He blended so well into the sheets that the only thing that made them think he was alive was his chest going up and down. Sirius grabbed his brother’s hand. Sirius thought he felt so cold. With a bit of a stir, Regulus slowly opened his eyes. His piercing silver eyes more prominent on his face, his lips were dry, cracked, swollen and cut. “What happened” Sirius asked with concerned for his little brother. Regulus just turned his head away from his brother. James walked over to the other side of Regulus’ bed. “Regulus come on tell us, we ran all the way here and seeing you as if you had just died, Sirius no we all bloody deserve to know” James said tinge of mad and sadness in his voice. Regulus lips twitch and with a sigh he looked up at the roof. “It was Bella” Sirius gasped shocked that it was his cousin who frequently hangout with Regulus. For Bella to actually do that not the act itself that was definitely a Bella thing to do but to do it so openly wasn’t what a Black did, it was always behind closed doors to stay faced in front of people, a Black wasn’t allowed to show any emotions including anger in front of anyone so Bella had to be really mad at Regulus to disgrace the Black name like she did.

*flashback of the incident*

Regulus was off to go meet Sirius and the others when his cousin Bellatrix called out to him Regulus sighed and continued walking. “Wait up cousin” Bella said somehow ended up in front of him. “what is it Bella I need to go” Regulus said impatient. He didn’t want to listen to one of her mad ramblings or hear about her obsession with the dark lord which was as bad as James obsession with Lily maybe even worse. “I hear you’ve been hanging around with the blood traitor” She sneered. “So, mother asked me too” Regulus said nonchalantly. “Yes so I’ve heard, would you like my help” Bella giggled. Regulus guessed she was imagining all the awful things she could do to Sirius and his friends, to James and he couldn’t let that happen. “Bella, Sirius would rather be shagging with dark lord than ever trust you to be near him or his friends” Regulus said glaring at her. That was it, Regulus made a mistake in mentioning the dark lord especially to insult him. “As if the dark lord would ever be near that filth, you know I think you lying because I haven’t heard anything about him, his filthy half-breed and blood traitor friends doing anything out of the ordinary” She spat. Before Regulus could even respond. He felt this sharp unruly pain, he has felt this pain only once before for miss behaving which he never did again. It was as if Regulus’ blood was made of hot lava trying to burn him from within, as if his bones were made out of tiny knives stabbing every bit of him. “Tell me is Sirius actually planning something?” Bella demanded giggling like mad women at his pain. But Regulus stayed silent not saying a word only letting out his screams. With blurry vision Regulus could see that Bella was enjoying it even more with his screams so he had bitten his lip to stop from screaming. Which only aggravated Bella into increasing the pain. Regulus held onto his lip until he pierced it and blood started pouring out of it. He couldn’t deal with the pain he felt like tearing himself apart just to stop the pain. He fell to the ground pulling at his robes attempting to take them off as if that would stop the pain. Other Slytherins who were in the common room just watched or kept walking to their destination, they knew not to get in the middle of a Black family dispute especially if it involved Bella unless they wanted to face her wrath as well which no one ever did. The pain was too much to bare that Regulus’ vision started to go black but before he completely let the dark take over him, he heard a voice “Bella” a familiar voice yelled at her and then the dark enveloped him.

Everyone in the hospital wing was too shocked and angry to say anything. Peter was the one to break the silence with a little giggle. “Sirius and he-who-must-not-be-named shagging” Peter laughed. Causing to lessen the tension but not completely gone but it made Regulus’ lip twitch almost into a smile. Remus sighed “Peter seriously that’s what you took from the conversation and thanks for giving me that image” Remus said holding the bridge of his nose sighing again. Sirius punched the wall behind Regulus head causing everyone to jump. James just stayed quiet, curling his first tightly. “That crazy, loony, mad, git, prat, bitch. shit. I’m bloody going to kill her” Sirius said so furious he didn’t even know what to call Bella. Before Remus could even stop Sirius from doing anything stupid, Sirius had already left. So Remus and Peter, ran after him. James was just looking at Regulus. “I’m sorry but you said you were a coward once but would a coward bite their own lip until they started to bleed just so a psycho bitch didn’t enjoy herself or to protect their brother” James said gently touching the cut on Regulus’ lip. The tears Regulus held back to stay brave in front of Sirius broke through at how gentle James was. “You, did so good” James said hugging Regulus while stroking his hair.

Sirius was so mad he didn’t even bother dodging the threads he stepped on them and tripped over some which Remus took the opportunity to overtake Sirius. “Calm down Sirius” Remus said calmly with his hands on Sirius’ shoulders to stop him from moving. “Calm down, how can I calm down when that bitch hurt Regulus” Sirius said slapping Remus’s hands off of his shoulders and continued to walk past Remus. “Sirius what are you going to do, fight and then what get expelled, when Regulus is fine” Remus said grabbing Sirius wrist. “He’s fine! When he looked like he came back from the dead, that he had to bite his lip so hard that it bleed, to hell with him being fine. You should know how it feels to be in that much pain, oh wait I forgot you don’t give a shit about your body, you would keep on pushing yourself until you fucking died” Sirius stopped yelling when he felt Remus’ warmth was gone. Then it dawned on him, what he had said. “You’re right I don’t give a shit about my body not because I want to seem normal or for fun just so you know it’s not fucking easy to ignore the pain, I do it for you, you stupid bastard” Remus said hurt by what Sirius said to him. All the anger Sirius felt disappeared now he felt guilty for hurting Remus just because he was angry. “Remus, I’m sorry,” Sirius said taking a step closer to Remus but Remus put his hands up to stop Sirius. “I do it so I don’t have to see the people I love and care for hurt and I bet all the money my family owns that Regulus feels exactly the same as I do, he would hate himself if you got expelled on his behalf. I would hate to see you leave just because you’re letting your anger get the better of you, you bloody git” Remus said disappointed in Sirius’ behaviour. “I’m sorry, it’s just that Regulus was only hit once with the crucio curse, when I was at a party with our father, he broke a vase or something when he was playing with our house elf and as I walked in I was greeted by my four year old brother’s screams, it turned out he wasn’t in trouble for breaking the vase but was punished for playing with the house elf like it was as good as pureblood our mother explained like what she did was right, when I saw him cry like he had never cried before, as he trembled with pain and his pants soaked with urine which by they our mother asked him to clean, I vowed to myself to never allow that to happen again, hence when my hell began, but I allowed that bitch to hurt him, I broke my vow, Remus” Sirius said grabbing a fist full of Remus’ robe. “I failed him” Sirius said full of sadness. Remus looked into Sirius’ eyes and saw that he was deeply hurt by what Bella did. “Yes he did get hurt but you didn’t know that was going to happen, you couldn’t pull Bella’s attention to you like you did with your parents, all you can do now is stay by Regulus’ side to help him through the pain, like you do with me,” Remus said pulling Sirius into a hug. Sirius held tight onto Remus and allowed himself to let a few angry tears fall down. “Plus Bellatrix isn’t even worth it, she’ll probably end up in a loony bin or booked herself a one way ticket into Azkaban” Peter said joining in the hug. Sirius and Remus laughed at how true that was.

After Sirius calm down, they all went back to the hospital wing to Regulus “You’re going to leave that house” Sirius demanded as soon as he reached Regulus’ bed. “What are talking about” Regulus asked confused and tired. “You can’t go back there Regulus, Bella will tell that old hag and she’ll do something worse to you” Sirius said with concern for his younger brother. “I’ll be fine Sirius, mother won’t believe her, I’m her good little puppet who would do nothing against her” Regulus said reassuring Sirius. “Still, I don’t want to see you get hurt by that old hag” Sirius said putting on a hand on Regulus’ shoulder knowing deep down Regulus still believes that their parents love them in their own sick way. “If I leave her, she will know that Bella is telling the truth and she will come hunt me down, hurt you, James and the Potters” Regulus said looking sternly at Sirius. Sirius had his head down not knowing what to do or say because he knew Regulus was right but at the same time he needed to know his brother was safe. “I can’t let that happen, I won’t let you or James and definitely not the Potters to get hurt on my account” Regulus said tightening his fingers into fists. James looked in his eyes and saw a gleam of determination and the need to fight in Regulus’ eyes, that stirred something in James, the need to protect that small boy to fight alongside him to make sure he never loses his spirit, and James was sure it wasn’t because he was his best friend’s little brother, it’s been three weeks since they’ve been back from the holidays and James hasn’t been feeling like fawning over Lily, nor to go over and talk with her, he realised he feels nothing for her anymore, not like he did before, James knew he fancied her but not like how he has started to fancy his best friends little brother, he realises his eyes just follows him and that not having Regulus near James just feels weird, so now looking into those silver piercing eyes that are similar to his older brothers but so different in the way they make him feel, he needed to protect him, to be with him whether it was for support or more. Sirius sounded like he was about to say something when James jumped in “Padfoot” James shook his head not wanting to upset Regulus any further, Sirius sighed but stayed silent.

Just like Sirius said a week later Regulus got a letter telling him that he has to go visit home next weekend with Sirius. Regulus went over to where Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were sitting by the lake. Regulus cleared his throat to gain their attention “you will come home immediately once the weekend starts to confirm something that has been brought to my attention, you will also bring that scum of a disappointment with you, willing or forced, I don’t care” Regulus finished reading the letter with a sigh. James, Remus and Peter were shocked by the way that letter sounded more of lord asking for something than a mother needing to speak with her child. Sirius was furious he picked up a rock “That damn old Hag” Sirius yelled throwing the rock into the lake. “I’m going to go but you don’t have to” Regulus said quietly. “Oh bet your arse I am” Sirius said clenching his fists. “And we're not going to let you go by yourself,”James said getting up from where he sat. “both of you” he continued looking at Regulus. Who blushed but he quickly regained his composure. “No” Sirius said worried about his friends safety. “You need us,” Remus said putting a comforting hand on Sirius’ shoulder. It looked like Sirius wanted to protest but Peter shook his head “You know you’re not going to win this” Peter said smiling. Regulus looked at the three friends of Sirius and wished that he stopped listening to his parents nonsense earlier, he wished that he was also put into Gryffindor with them, maybe he would of been close with them and this would never have happened. Sirius looked at them and sighed, Remus was right he did need them, wanted them there. After they agreed that everyone was going they went to talk to Professor Dumbledore about allowing them to go which he happily granted. Finally the weekend arrived and all five boys floo to the Black manor all the way there Sirius and James argued that it was squishy and for the other to move over, Remus would yell at them to stop and Peter would look at them shaking, Regulus rolled his eyes the ride wasn’t even five minutes and they couldn’t act mature was what went through Regulus’ mind.

When they arrived they all dusted themselves off of the cinder. Both the Black boys’ parents were waiting for them on the couch. When Walburga saw the Marauders she scrunched up her face in disgust “What are those filthy things doing in my house” she sneered. Sirius rolled his eyes at her. “What am I here for” Sirius asked ignoring his mother’s question knowing they could argue about what she said for days without anyone admitting defeat and all Sirius wanted was to get out of that house as quick as possible “You are here, for me to tell you are no more a Black and none of the money will be going to you, you ungrateful blood traitor” Walburga announced not even looking at Sirius, just looking above his head still showing her dominance. Sirius pretended to yawn “that all” Sirius said looking bored, he knew this was going to happen, he didn’t need to be here for her to say that she clearly has another motive. Walburga was about to say something about Sirius’ attitude but Orion interrupted “Walburga, continue, I want those things out of this house” Orion said glaring at the Marauders like they were vermin. Walburga nodded straightening her posture and her sharp glare turning to Regulus. “Were you lying about what those Blood traitors and half-breed filths doing anything of our concern” Walburga spat, hating to even think of them. As Regulus was use to lying even to his parents, he had taken a deep breath and then steeled his glare onto his mother “Well they were up to something but we will never know now, I was so close as well, I had gained all their trust for what mother, just for you to out me after spending four months with those kind of people all because what Bella said, she was angry at me because I didn’t allow her to help” Regulus said acting offended by his mother’s interrogation. Peter, James and Remus looked at Regulus impressed at how good of a liar he was that even they would have believed that Walburga made a mistake in outing him as a spy if they hadn’t known that they weren’t up to anything and they way he said those kind of people instead of half-breed filths and blood traitors like his mother would of probably preferred. Sirius hid his smile proud of his brother being able to stand up for himself even though he was lying. “Then if I had outed you and since they all happened to be here use ‘that’ curse to get the information out of them” Walburga said with a sickening smile that told them that she enjoyed torturing her very own son and his friends by using her other son. Regulus paled, the thing he feared was coming true and he was the one forced to make it happen, his mother was forcing him to hurt his brother and his friends, to hurt James, who he finally came to terms with being the one he was destined to be with, now he was force to hurt him. Remus, James and Peter finally saw how truly sick, disgusting, monstrous women Walburga Black truly was. Sirius widen his eyes in realisation this is why that women wanted him there, to torture Regulus to rip his soul out so he was like them and Sirius just helped her by bringing his friends. Sirius blood boiled, he really did hate that women.

Sirius wanted to say something but that would only make the situation worse for Regulus. After no one said anything Walburga’s smile turned into a scowl “Hurry up or do you want me to use ‘that’ curse on you, seeing as Bella might be right” Walburga said growing frustrated. The whole room shuddered, she would use the crucio curse on her own son, who was obedient all his life up until now with no hesitation. Regulus swallowed the lump in his throat “Yes, I rather it be me” Regulus said for the first time in his life confident and true. All the Marauders froze they were unsure they heard right, Regulus was just hit with that curse a week ago and now his asking for more, for them. “I’m not brave like Sirius, not as stupidly selfless like Potter, nor driven by love like Lupin and I’m not trying to feel like I’m a part of them like Pettigrew, I just don’t see why you hate them so much, to hurt them, to hurt your own son or more accurate asking me to do it to my own brother and I’m sick of listening to your lies” Regulus said standing up proudly. Sirius smiled at his brother despite the situation glad he was finally putting a stop to all the brain washing. Their mother didn’t have the same qualms as Sirius did about Regulus’ outburst, as anger, disgust and hatred gleamed in her eyes all her composure lost as she yelled “Crucio”. Regulus closed his eyes waiting to be hit by the green light coming off her wand but it never did when he opened his eyes to see what happened. Regulus thought his heart was going to stop.

James was screaming curled up on the floor. The remaining Marauders hadn’t even registered what happened, one minute James was standing in between Remus and Sirius the next he was running into the beam taking the curse for Regulus. Regulus knew he had to quickly do something “Petrificus Totalus” he yelled hitting his mother with a curse of his own and quickly turned to his father who was now getting out his wand “Petrificus Totalus” he said before his father could do anything. Regulus dropped to the floor where James was just breathing shallowly. He turned to the Marauders who looked like statues “Hurry up we need to get out of here now, Kreacher will find them soon” Regulus yelled snapping them out of their shock. Sirius quickly went over to Regulus to help him pick up James. Remus grabbed Peter’s hand pulling him over to the other three who was in the fireplace. Peter grabbed a handful floo powder and yelled “Potters” throwing the powder into the fireplace the five boys were engulfed by green fire “Potters!” Sirius yelled at Peter “It was the first thing I thought of when I saw James” Peter squeaked scared that he did something wrong.

Euphemia and Fleamont were sitting on their couch enjoying some peace and quiet after the eventful hols with the boys when they jumped with surprise, seeing the five boys in their fireplace and Sirius yelling at Peter. Finally their eyes caught sight of their unconscious son Euphemia got up and ran over to them “quickly to his bedroom” she instructed while her husband quickly went to their basement. They quietly made their way to James’ bedroom. Only Regulus’ muttering sorry, sorry over and over was said until Sirius and Regulus put James in his bed. Euphemia faced the four boys “what happened” the Four boys exchanged looks in-between each other. As Remus was about to explain what happened Fleamont came into the room with some sort of green potion and forced his son to drink it now that both parents were looking at them with full concern and worry for their beloved son. Remus being the only one able to speak, told the Potters everything from when Regulus got cursed by Bella to the owl finally to how their son was badly injured. Fleamont normally so calm and always trying to crack a joke to lighten the situation now stood there, pale and speechless. Euphemia had her hand over mouth shaking, shocked and horrified that the Blacks had to suffer such a horrible women like her and for that women to hurt her son, Euphemia never liked Walburga or her husband Orion when they went to school together, this only deepened her dislike for them. They stood like that for a few minutes before Regulus spoke up “I’m so sorry, this is all my fault, if I just stayed away from James and never accept your” Regulus stopped as his voice started to crack and the corner of his eyes stung tears heartening to fall. Sirius looked at his brother hurt that he felt like that all because of the horrible person who gave birth to them. Before anyone could say anything they heard a croaked voice from behind them saying “fool” all six heads looked at James, who was now staring at Regulus with a smile. Regulus practically ran to James even though it was only like five steps to his bed, he kneeled down on the ground grabbing James’ hand. “Always trying to be the hero huh, Potter” Regulus choked out before all the tears he held back came falling out. James laughed at that statement wincing when it caused his ribs to hurt. The mood was lightened by the laughter. The Potter smiled happy their son was fine, Remus and Peter let out a sigh of relief to see their friend was ok and Sirius just rolled his eyes at how true that statement was. Fleamont grabbed his wife’s hand giving it a tiny squeeze “We should go and get some food for these lovely boys” Euphemia nodded and allowed her husband to gently guide her out of the room. “Yeah, we should go help them or something” Sirius said trying to give Regulus and James sometime together. Peter looked confused on way Sirius was in such a rush to leave, Peter wanted to stay and make sure James was ok but Remus caught on “come on” Remus said nudging Peter’s side with his elbow. Peter hesitantly left with Remus following after him. Sirius stopped at the door with one last glance at his brother and his best friend and smiled happy that it was James that was tied at the end of Regulus’ thread, closing the door behind him.

When everyone left James wiped Regulus’ tears away. “I should thank you it was your voice I heard that saved me wasn’t it” James smiled at Regulus. “I’m sorry” he whispered the only thing he thought he was allowed to say. James just shook his head. “Regulus when you said that you weren’t as brave as Sirius or selfless as me or wasn’t doing it out of love like Remus or to be part of our little group like Peter, thing is when you decided to break the hold your parents had over you and stand there to take the curse a second time within a week for us you were already brave and selfless and to protect your brother was out of love and you don’t need to try to be part of our group because you already are” James said squeezing the hand Regulus was holding. “When I saw you on the floor I honestly thought my heart was going to stop, I never wanted any to get hurt especially not you” Regulus said ashamed that he allowed this to happen. “Do you remember once you told me you’re exactly like your name because you were always surrounded by darkness never light, I think your wrong you are exactly like you name but because you can brighten someone in their darks times or be their guide when they’re lost just like stars shine in the dark to lighten someone's way or to guide sailors lost at sea back home” James said cupping Regulus’ face in his hands. “You are my star Regulus, the star that shines bright when I’m lost or when I’m feeling bad you’re there and that’s why I love you” James said looking right into Regulus’ eyes. Regulus thought he was going to start crying again but this time because he was so happy. “You know when I started school and got sorted into Slytherin I wasn’t allowed to talk to Sirius so I used to just watch him that’s why I knew you guys became Animagus before I even saw you guys or that Sirius had a major crush on Remus but then I started to realise that my eyes also started to follow my brother’s best friend who had changed him, who was so unfairly handsome, so free and when I heard his laughter my heart speed that I stopped paying attention to my brother and started paying attention to the person always by his side, that his smile would get me through my darkest day and I didn’t even know him yet, so as he lays here to tell me that he loves me, how can I not say it back because James I love you” Regulus said with a tear rolling down his cheek. At hearing his first name come out Regulus mouth for the very first time James couldn’t hold himself back anymore. James quickly captured Regulus’ lips in his. At first it was gentle and slow as if they both were trying to get to know each other but then it turned hungrily as James prodded his tongue in Regulus’s mouth. Regulus moaned against James’ mouth liking the feeling of their tongues tangling with each other and exploring their mouths. Regulus slipped his arms around James’ neck pulling them closer. James pulled back then moved his hands onto Regulus’ waist planting kisses down Regulus’ jawline and neck sucking on it once he reached the center of Regulus’ neck. Regulus moaned once again moving his hand through James’ hair this time. Once James was satisfied by the bruise that was forming on Regulus’ neck he moved back to Regulus’ lips. Regulus nibbled on the bottom of James’ lip needy. James growled at how seductive Regulus was being, he hoisted Regulus up on his bed. Regulus straddled James’ hips which caused James to groan in pain. Regulus pulled back chuckling breathlessly. “I think we should continue this once you’ve healed” Regulus said sliding off of James. “Damn” James said upset that he was injured but then he remembered something. “Should I get my dungbombs for you to eat” James said smirking at Regulus. Regulus just raised his eyebrow confused on what James was talking about. “You said you would rather eat a dungbomb than fuss over me if I were injured” James said smug that Regulus was fussing over him. “Shut up” Regulus said laughing.

Downstairs at the dinner table sat Sirius, Remus and Peter. “Why did you wanted to leave in such a hurry?” Peter asked confused on Sirius’ actions usually he would insist on staying as he always thought of James as his brother.”You’ll find out in” Sirius stopped to look up stairs where his brother and best friend were alone together in his room. “A couple of minutes” Sirius said winking suggestively. Peter was still confused. Sirius sighed at Peter’s naivety. Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius knowing what he meant. Euphemia came to the table put the sandwiches on the middle of the table with Fleamont following behind. As the three boys went to grab it. “Thanks mum, dad” Sirius said absentmindedly. Euphemia gasped not sure what to say. Fleamont smirked. Remus and Peter raised their eyebrows at Sirius. Sirius froze realising that he said something extremely embarrassing. “I’m sorry, it’s just that now that I’ve been officially disowned, Regulus is over our parents as well and I’ve always thought of you guys like that, it just came out” Sirius rambled on. “Oh, no, no we’ve been waiting a year for you to call us that, actually Fleamont and I were talking” Euphemia said nervously holding her husband’s hand “We were wondering if you would be ok if we adopted you officially, since we also thought of you as our second son and we even thought maybe we should adopt Regulus since James won’t want to let him leave his side now” Euphemia said worried that she might have overstepped her boundaries. Sirius just sat there for awhile thinking. “I would love that, thank you” Sirius said near tears. The Potters started to breath easy that Sirius was happy. Peter and Remus smiled happy that Sirius gets the family he always wanted.

After few minutes since they left the room Regulus came to join them, he stood awkwardly few feet away from them. “James is fine, he’s asleep” Regulus said Awkwardly blushing. Sirius raised his eyebrow, looking Regulus over, Regulus slight wet, swollen lip, glaze eyes still in a dream state and clothes slightly ruffled. “I’m sure he’s fine, really fine I would go as far as to say he blew your mind” Sirius said tapping his neck where Regulus’ hickey should be on him. Peter now realised what Sirius had meant before and started to blush, Remus chuckled and Regulus quickly hid the hickey with his hand. “Anyway, I have some good news,” Sirius said turning in his chair to fully face Regulus. “The Potters want to adopt us, both of us,” Sirius said excited. Regulus eyes widen in shock, he couldn’t believe his ears. “I don’t deserve this, they should only adopt you, I hurt James” Regulus said falling to his knees too shocked to be able to stand. Sirius got up and kneeled in front of Regulus placing his forehead on Regulus’. “You do deserve this, you’ve changed, you chose us when it came down to it, you had a chance to hurt us and save yourself but you said you would take the curse and you’re the when to save James, that’s why you have that mark” Sirius said gently touching the hickey. Regulus’ breath was caught in his throat with a happiness he has never felt before. “Siri, you do know I love you” Regulus said realising he has never said that he loved Sirius, the only person who stood by him even when he turned his back on him. “Yeah, I do, I love you too Reg” Sirius said hugging Regulus. There was a time where he didn’t but Regulus has shown it by helping Sirius with his problem and not judging him. The Potters, Remus and Peter were smiling happy that Regulus and Sirius made up. 

Regulus was sitting down on the couch sketching. Sirius walked past him to go sit with Remus who was sitting across Regulus reading, Sirius looked over Regulus’ shoulder to see what he was drawing, Sirius’ eyes widen at what he saw. “Wow, I need to show this to the lover boy” Sirius said grabbing the book out of Regulus’ hand, running upstairs. “Sirius!” Regulus yelled running after him. Remus sighed “Pete, let's go and save that moron” Remus said putting down his book, Peter nodded getting up from his seat. Sirius busted into James’ room causing James to spring up from his bed. “Here look at this” Sirius said tossing the book to James. “Please don’t” Regulus said embarrassed. James grabbed his glasses off of his nightstand, ignoring what Regulus said he looked at the book. “Oh Reynard” James said smiling at the portrait of himself in Regulus book. “Reynard?” Sirius said confused. “Oh right that is the name I gave Regulus’ fox form” James said remembering he forgot to tell the others. “Hey I’m the one that comes up with the names” Sirius said upset that James took his thing. “What were you going to call him” Remus asked curious. “Baby foot or little Pad” Sirius said pouting that he didn’t get to come up with the nickname. Regulus rolled his eyes at Sirius. James just shook his head and proceed to look through the book.

The next page was a picture of James sitting in the library leaning back on his chair trying to catch his snitch. “Is this time I was sitting with you while you studied, after we were at Remus’ ” James asked looking at Regulus who was blushing. Regulus just looked away embarrassed. James then turned the page to see a picture of him as Prongs in the meadow under the moonlight he knew exactly when he was like that. “You didn’t even have the sketchbook with you then?” James said raising his eyebrow at Regulus. “It was just stuck in my head” Regulus said looking at the floor not wanting anyone to see his expression. James continue to the next page to see a picture of him flying on his broom. “Is that why you came to one of my practises?” James said with a giant smile. Regulus fidgeted uncomfortably. James turn to the next page to see a drawing of him sipping his pumpkin drink. James raised an eyebrow at Regulus. Sirius decided to look at the drawing. “Wow, you’ve got it bad if you’re drawing him just drinking” Sirius said chuckling. “It’s his eyes” Regulus said waving his hand in a motion telling them to just continue on. Both Sirius and James looked harder at the image. James’ eyes looked glazed as if he was thinking of something super important. “Damn, Reg you pay attention, his eyes are super detailed” Sirius said impressed. Then it hit James. “That was the time I was thinking of... It doesn’t matter” James said shaking his head. “No tell us, Regulus is practically showing his dairy to us so its only fair” Sirius said curious on what made James look like that. ‘Well whose fault do you think it is, that this being shown’ Regulus mumbled. Sirius just smiled at Regulus in response. “Fine, I was thinking of ways to help Regulus to be with us more without anyone being the wiser” James said blushing flipping to the next page. Sirius was about to make a comment but the next drawing caught his attention. “Why” Sirius asked looking at the portrait of himself and Remus looking at each other, like there was nobody else in the world. “Ah” Regulus said realising what Sirius was going on about. “Right you can have that, it’s to show you, how you and Remus look at each other” Regulus said sick of watching them. James gently ripped out the page and gave it to Sirius, Remus walked over to Sirius to see, Peter did the same. “We don’t always look at each other like that” Remus protested embarrassed at how detailed it looked. “Yes, you do” Regulus, James and Peter said together. James flip to the next two pages which was just a corridor full of threads connecting to people’s hands, Regulus drew what he thought how Sirius saw the red thread of fate, wishing that he could have a glimpse of it and the other drawing was of the Marauders in their animal forms which James guessed was when the first time Regulus saw them. “Can I have the drawings of myself” James asked wanting to always have the reminder that Regulus was always thinking of him. “No!” Regulus practically screamed in protest causing everyone to jump. “Because you know they’re mine” Regulus said trying to cover up his outburst. James looked at Regulus and then crawled to the end of his bed where Regulus was standing, James gently grabbed Regulus’ wrist and tugged him so Regulus was now sitting on the end of the bed and their foreheads were touching. “Why would you need these drawings when you have the real thing” James said creasing Regulus’ cheek. Regulus looked back into James’ eyes and started lean in. “Stop, stop, ew I really don’t want to see my brother snogging my best friend” Sirius said scrunching up his face. “Then leave” James said not even taking his eyes off of Regulus.

Sirius fidgeted uncomfortably. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something, alone” Sirius said seriously. James quickly looked at Sirius to see how serious he looked, he quickly gave Regulus a peck on the lips, allowing Regulus to leave with Remus and Peter. “What’s up” James said as he stretched out so he was now leaning on his bed head. “Your parents asked if they could adopt Regulus and I” Sirius said with a small smile. James looked at Sirius to see that there was still something on his mind. “That’s great, I’ve always wanted you as a brother plus Regulus gets out of that house like you’ve always wanted, it’s not like I would object but you knew that already, so what is it that you really wanted to say” James and moving over for Sirius to come join him. Sirius sighed, taking the invitation to sit next to him. “Thank you for saving Regulus when I couldn’t, I almost allowed it to happen a second time, after I vowed again, to never let it happen after the incident with Bella, plus I just stood there when you got hit, I couldn’t do anything and I call myself your brother and Regulus’ I’m so sorry” Sirius said hanging his head in shame. James punched Sirius’ shoulder, Sirius looked up shocked that James would punch him. “Sirius, that you even think that you have to apologise to me must mean you’re a stupid because I saw you reach for your wand and I couldn’t let you hurt your own mother which I know that deep down you wouldn’t want to hurt her in front of Regulus, plus my body moved on it’s own, Remus, Peter and even myself didn’t even know what was going on, so if I didn’t know what I was going to do how would you, I could never take you place in Regulus’ heart I’ve just slid right next you, so don’t ever doubt that you are my brother and you are defiantly Regulus’ older brother” James said putting a comforting hand on Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius smiled at James. “Thanks, I still need to get used to seeing you and my brother together”. “Yeah it was quite a surprise since I’ve been following Lily around, hope you know I am serious about Regulus” James said looking at Sirius to show that he wasn’t lying. “I know but I’m Sirius not you” Sirius smiled at James. “Ugh” James groaned at Sirius’ horrible joke. ‘But it wasn’t that much of a surprise’ Sirius mumbled looking at James’ thread which was now silver, Sirius’ eyes widen in shock. “Mate, you need to really stop with the mumbling, you seem crazy” James said smirking at Sirius. “Sod off” Sirius playfully punching James’ shoulder. Both boys started to laugh.

Later that night the Potters told the boys to sleep there and take the two days they got off over at the Potter house, the boys said yes as James still needed time to rest and why not take a break from the chaos waiting at school. Remus and Peter went into the guest room to sleep, Regulus went to James’ room as James asked him to and went as far to use the ‘I’m injured’ card to get Regulus to agree. Sirius laid in his bed looking up at the roof thinking about the threads. Through the research Sirius and Regulus did found out that the red thread that Sirius had seen on Madam Pomfrey’s finger meant that her soulmate was no longer in their world, they figured out by seeing it mostly on the older people such Professor Dumbledor and Professor McGonagall. Sirius just now found out that the silver thread meant that you have successfully found your soulmate by seeing the Potters and Lupins’ threads, what made it more definite was that James and Regulus’ thread that was once red changed to silver when they got together. Sirius was brought back to the time Regulus had told Sirius to confess to Remus and all this would go away, what confused Sirius was how Regulus came to that conclusion, yes he got the story about the old man and the boy but Sirius never asked for help so why would Regulus think that. Sirius kept stirring, he couldn’t stop thinking so he decided to go and talk with Regulus.

Sirius tiptoed across the hallway where James’ room was. “Regulus” Sirius whispered as opened the door. “Hmm” Regulus sleepily mumbled. “Lumos” Sirius whispered with his wand in front of him. Sirius’ wand tip started to glow. Sirius shined it at Regulus. “What” Regulus angrily mumbled opening his eyes. “Why do you think that if I confessed to Remus this would all go away, like I get the story and all but how did you come to that conclusion, just because I was thinking of Remus?” Sirius asked nervously. “And you couldn’t wait until tomorrow to ask me this” Regulus said annoyed to be woken up. “No, I can’t go to sleep until you answer me” Sirius said desperately. Regulus sighed sitting up so he was now leaning on the bedhead. “Because it was like silent pray, you thinking of being with Remus as you got hit was like you screaming someone help me” Regulus said sleepily. Sirius stood there thinking. “I’m sorry but could we go somewhere else I can’t actually concentrate while you're in bed with a person I consider my brother, it’s just weird” Sirius said uncomfortably. Regulus sighed about to get out when someone hugged him around the waist. “Nope” James mumbled pulling Regulus closer to him. “Nox” Sirius mumbled as his wand’s light disappeared, Sirius turned James’ what Muggles called a lamp on. Remus taught them how to use one, James thought it was super cool so he bought one for his room when they were in their third year. “You were up, did you hear everything?” Sirius said frighten that James found out. James let go of Regulus and sat up next to him. “Yeah, what are you going on about, why would confessing with Remus do anything for you a part from finally getting together and what story” James asked super confused on what was going on, he reached for his glasses as he couldn’t see anything. “Come one Siri he practically knows” Regulus said trying to convince Sirius to tell the story. Sirius sighed and started to explain everything. James started to laugh. “Oh my god, that’s why you got so angry when I was talking with Lily and all the mumbling, you of all people,” James said trying to stifle his laughter. “Oh shut up, you stupid git, you actually don’t know how annoying this has been” Sirius said getting irritated with James’ laughter. “I’m sorry but from what I heard it’s not such a bad idea to confess to Remus since he is your soulmate and all” James reasoned with Sirius. Sirius just sighed knowing James was right, it really couldn’t hurt for him to give it a try. “Alright then! Operation Wolfstar is a go” James said excited. “Operation Wolfstar?” Regulus said arching his eyebrow. “Because Remus’ name means wolf and Sirius’ name is after a star so you put both meaning of their names together and you get Wolfstar” James said grinning at his brilliance. Both Black boys just sighed at how stupid it actually was.


	4. Chapter 4: Operation Wolfstar

It was time for the boys to leave but before they left James needed to talk to his parents. All five boys were standing next to the fireplace waiting for the Potters to come and say their goodbyes and for James to say whatever he wanted. Euphemia and Fleamont came with a bag. “Here some sweets” Euphemia said, handing the bag to James. James immediately opened the bag to see biscuits and Remus’ favourite chocolate. “Thanks” All five boys said with a smile. “Mum, Dad there is something I need to say to you guys” James said rubbing his arm nervously. Euphemia and Fleamont smiled kindly at James knowing what he wanted to say but was patiently waiting for him to say it. James had taken a deep breath. “I’m in love with Regulus and he loves me back,” James said proudly and with determination in his eyes. Regulus was shocked at how honest and brave James was. “Oh, honey we know” Euphemia said, hugging her son. “How couldn’t we, I watched you when you first started to realise it, that smile that you had on when Regulus was looking at the Muggle telly was bigger than his and you didn’t have that smile when it was Sirius, you look glad but with Regulus you looked like you just saw the sun for the very first time, you were also studying for three days while it was just you and Regulus and you hate to study not that I am complaining but not even we can get you to do it even though you said it was because Remus yelled at you but you never listened before plus you ran after him when he was feeling sad, didn’t you ever wonder why your parents never asked you where you were or why you were out until the next day?” Fleamont also hugged his son. After Fleamont let go, James looked at him with tears in his eyes from relief. “I always just thought that Sirius or Remus told you,” James said, puzzled that his parents knew. “No, don’t get us wrong we worried that you stayed out all night but we knew you were safe with each other and you also went and asked me for Muggle money when you have never asked, before you always asked me or Remus or Peter when you wanted something Muggle, why do you think we wanted to adopt Regulus, apart from that he’s such a gorgeous boy, you would have done anything to make sure he was safe because Regulus is right you do tend to be the hero and we love you no matter who you love, you’re still our James Fleamont Potter, nothing has changed” Euphemia said with a comforting hand on James’ shoulder. “Thanks mum and dad” James said, giving his parents a quick hug. James truly did love his parents, he knows that they are not perfect but he also knows that they will always be in his corner no matter what. “Now off you go and don’t cause too much trouble” Fleamont said winking at the boys knowing what they get up to. Euphemia quickly gave all the five boys a hug goodbye. “Hogwarts” Remus yelled, throwing the floo powder. All five boys were engulfed with green flames. 

It had been a week since the five boys came back from the Potters and Sirius was really starting to get annoyed with James’ plans to get him and Remus together. James had suggested for Sirius and Remus to be locked into a closet or room until they admitted their feelings but Sirius had said that was stupid because it wasn’t like they had magic to get themselves out and Sirius was too much of a wimp to just go up to Remus and confess, even though James kept telling Sirius that Remus had feelings for him not that Remus ever told James, James knew from the way Remus looked and treated Sirius but Sirius just thought James was lying to him. James later just tried leaving Remus and Sirius alone together but the two of them just did what they usually did when left alone as it wasn’t unusual for them to be alone together. Regulus wasn’t any better he would just tell Sirius to man up and just tell Remus how he felt as Sirius could see the thread that tied him to Remus but Sirius would always glare at Regulus and Regulus would reply with it’s not like I’m good with the love department myself. So as the four Marauders went to meet Regulus at Hogsmeade, James decided to take things in his own hands since Sirius rejected most of his plans he decided he would do this one without Sirius knowing. Finally they met up with Regulus who had apologised for being late, he had to try and lose Snape who had been following Regulus which James was frustrated with because he barely had time with Regulus, every time they met they had only few minutes together before Snape found them and Regulus had to go since no one knew about what happened over the weekend with the Black house, Regulus and Sirius had informed the other three that it was probably because their parents didn’t want to feel anymore humiliated then they already were with having one disgraceful son. As the five of them made their way out of the three broomsticks James grabbed hold of Peter’s and Regulus’ arm to make them stop, pulling them into the crowd that was in the three broomstick and quickly hiding them under his invisibility cloak. Sirius and Remus stopped outside when they seemed to not be able to see their friends anymore, they quickly looked inside again but couldn’t find them, so they decided to just go to Honeydukes without them thinking that they might be there already. 

When they got there and they couldn’t find James, Regulus and Peter, Sirius just realised what had happened. “That stupid git” Sirius hissed. “Who?” Remus said looking at Sirius confused about who he was talking about. Sirius sighed. “I don’t think the other three are coming” Sirius said annoyed that James purposely left them alone without warning Sirius he was going to do that. “How do you know that?” Remus said puzzled as it was Peter’s idea to go there. “It’s just a feeling,” Sirius said, not wanting to tell Remus the truth. As both boys went to leave to go somewhere else Remus suddenly tripped, as he was falling Sirius quickly grabbed Remus’ wrist and pulled him to himself and with his other arm he quickly wrapped it around Remus’ waist to make sure Remus was secured. “Sorry, I was pretty sure that the path was cleared,” Remus said breathlessly from the surprised fall and by being extremely close to Sirius. Sirius started to blush realising how close they were and where his arm was. Sirius had quickly taken a step back so there was some space between them, he then cleared his throat looking at the rock that suddenly appeared just to trip Remus then something caught his eye footsteps that were now disappearing by itself. Sirius internally screamed realising this was James’ real plan, he was to follow them and plant scenarios where Sirius and Remus were forced to be close to each other and Sirius couldn’t do anything because it would reveal to Remus that they were up to something and if Sirius were to say it was a prank James wouldn’t go with it or Remus would ask how that was funny. That's why James didn’t tell Sirius so he could force Sirius into playing along with his scheme. “It's fine I’m just happy that you’re ok” Sirius said, picking up the rock and throwing it at where James’ legs should be, hoping that it hit him and that it hurt. Lucky for him too as to Remus it just looked like Sirius threw it out of the way. Sirius vowed to himself that if James takes this too far and Remus gets hurt by this he was going to kill him. Sirius suggested that they continue to go around, Remus nodded in agreement so both boys continued to walk. 

As Sirius and Remus made their way into Zonko’s joke shop someone had pushed Remus onto Sirius. Sirius caught him and quickly helped him to stand straight, Sirius glared at an empty spot hoping that’s where James was. “Sorry it seems that someone bumped into me,” Remus said blushing at how many times he’s needed Sirius’ help. “It’s fine,” Sirius said through his gritted teeth. Remus looked down ashamed that he made Sirius mad at his clumsiness. “It’s not you, I’m just mad at how some people can be so inconsiderate” Sirius said pulling Remus a little more closer to him scared that James might go overboard. Remus smiled happily that Sirius wasn’t mad at him but mad for him. As they were looking around, Remus was looking at some of the products, not paying attention to Sirius, someone slipped something into Sirius’ hand, Sirius brought his hand up to see what it was to see three Frogspawn Soaps, then looked up to his left where he saw a floating thumb. Sirius gritted his teeth and threw the soap at what he hoped was James’ head. ‘Buy it yourself’ Sirius mumbled. Remus turned to look at Sirius with a ‘are you ok?’ expression. Sirius smiled at Remus after hearing an ‘oomf’. “I’m fine but I think we should buy what we got and then leave to go to the three broomstick” Sirius said, grabbing Remus’ hand, gently guiding him to the counter. After buying a box of hiccough sweets and five nose-biting cups they left to go to the three broomsticks, hand in hand Sirius was scared that James would do something stupid again, Remus blushed the whole way there but he didn’t attempt to remove his hand. 

Sirius finally let Remus’ hand go so Remus could go take a seat while he ordered two butterbeers. Sirius looked at madam Rosmorta’s finger to see a long red thread run underneath the door to whoever was her soulmate, Sirius realised that meant no matter what age you are it doesn’t mean that you’ve found your soulmate. Sirius followed the thread that was tied to his pinky finger to see it was still tied to Remus’ pinky. Remus smiled at Sirius when he saw that Sirius was looking at him. Sirius smiled back, thinking what if he never knew that Remus was his soulmate would he have done nothing or would he have admitted his feeling to Remus too late or would they have never ended up together or would he encourage Remus to be happy with someone else and play the friend, would he have never reconnected with Regulus, would Regulus never find happiness without this condition he was in. Sirius shook his head trying to get the negative thoughts out of his head, he picked up the two butterbeers and headed towards the seat across from Remus’ once he was seated, he passed Remus’ drink to him. “Now that we’re alone I was wondering how do you feel about everything that has happened these past few weeks, with you know being adopted and being...disowned?” Remus said full of concern. Sirius cursed in his head hating the fact that they actually weren’t alone but he couldn’t deny Remus’ question when he was full of worry and concern for him. “I feel happy but weird at the same time, like wow it actually happened I’m finally not a Black anymore plus I’m really happy that I’ve finally got Reg by my side again but also upset how it happened, I knew she was bitch but Reg still had hope for the old hag, so I was hoping she wouldn’t screw Regulus over but once again like every time she has to go and disappoint me by doing exactly what I hoped wouldn’t happen, like really for once prove me wrong” Sirius said feeling better to get that off his chest. “You know you deserve to have Regulus by your side and more, way more, yeah so your mum screwed him over but that opened his eyes to who she really was plus now you’re by his side and I’m sure that having you there to support him, he’ll be fine” Remus said reaching over the table to grab his hand. 

Sirius smiled at Remus, happy to have him to talk to. “So what’s going to happen with your family?” Remus asked, curious about what's going to happen to the Black bloodline. Sirius had felt this question was going to be asked. “My cousin Narcissa is going to become the head of the family most likely, my uncle Cygnus would never say this but Reg and I both know that he has been training Narcissa to be the head, he must be jumping over the moon right now but since the old hag is still the head of the family he can’t say anything until she gives the ok, that’s why Bella hasn’t done anything to Reg since that day she has probably been asked to keep away from him until the hag says something” Sirius said sighing sick of how his family works. “Well, I know, you know that you have Regulus and James in your corner but if you need someone to rant to or just talk or even to just sit next to then I’m always there for you,” Remus said giving Sirius’ hand a squeeze. Before Sirius could say anything Snape stormed into the three broomstick heading towards them. “Are you on a date?” Snape said, smirking. Sirius sighed annoyed that he interrupted them. “Even if we were, what's it to you Snivellus?” Sirius sneered. “I actually don’t care, I just want to know what you did to Regulus? He has changed, don’t tell me you’re trying to make him into a disgusting blood traitor like you” Snape said disgusted at the idea of Regulus becoming a blood traitor. “Why do you care? Unless you’re actually the one trying to shag a Black to get brownie points” Sirius smirked at Snape getting up so they were face to face. Remus got up as well. “Sirius” Remus said holding Sirius’ arm to prevent him from doing anything stupid. “Stop,” Regulus yelled out of nowhere, placing his hand on Snape’s shoulder to get him to back down. “He did nothing to me,” Regulus said, tired of how immure they are. “Fine but since you owe me for saving you, you have to come back with me,” Snape said with a sick smile. Regulus nodded. James came out of nowhere and dropped Wormtail who went to the bathroom to change back. James was about to protest when Regulus just shook his head at him. James closed his mouth knowing Regulus would just be mad at him. ‘Snivellus always wreaks things’ James mumbled sitting down next to the spot Remus was sitting before. Remus sighed when he saw the door closed, he then let go of Sirius and went back to his seat. Peter quickly came back to join them sitting across from James. “That bastard was the one Regulus heard telling off Bella” Sirius said annoyed that he had to be grateful towards Snape. 

The mood for the rest of the night was sour. As Sirius and James trudged all the way back to Hogwarts for dinner. Remus even tried asking where those three ended up going to without Sirius and himself but James just grunted, so Peter answered with they were lost in the crowd back in the three broomsticks and when they went to meet them at Honeydukes they were gone so they went straight to the three broomsticks and waited for them there. Which obviously was a lie James told them to say but Remus didn’t know that. To Remus’ disappointment at the mood still being sour and guilt for not looking for them, he tried again to brighten up the mood with something he thought would make them change their minds on Snape. “Severus did save Regulus so maybe you guys should reconsider being so mad at him,” Remus said the first thing he thought. James spun around so fast Sirius hadn’t even realised that James had stopped walking. “Saved him! You’ve got to be joking or gone utterly insane because Snivellus doesn’t save anyone, he uses them and takes advantage of them, just like back then he used saving Regulus to get him to come back with him, so I ask you did Snivellus really save Regulus?” James said rounding on Remus. Remus had never seen James like this before and he felt bad to cause this. “Oi!” Sirius yelled to gain James’ attention. “Calm down James, do you actually think that Remus doesn’t see that Snivellus is anything but vile because he does, he just knows that we’re going to do something stupid to him and as you know Remus is too good of a person to ever let that happen, so he was just looking for some light to get us to calm down and that just happens to be Snivellus saving Reg no matter why he did it, I hate it as much as you do because that is my little brother he is manipulating and Remus cares as much as we do, he has sat with Reg and helped him through his work. Hell Reg started to like Remus first, so Remus knows James, he’s the only one that can see or even come to terms with that without Snivellus Regulus would have been in St.Mungos by now, so I ask you do you think that Remus is trying to hurt us?” Sirius said pushing James back so he wasn’t in Remus’ face anymore. James stumbled back causing him to realise how right Sirius actually was. “I’m just scared, I’ve never felt so strong about anyone this much including Lily, when Regulus isn’t by my side I feel like half of me is gone, I feel so anxious and I can’t calm down until I see him right in front of me, so seeing someone utter a few words to take him away from me and I am unable to do anything, it hurts, it frustrates me but I don’t mean to take it out on you because I also love you Remus'' James said looking miserable, he really didn’t want to take it out on Remus and he did feel bad. Remus smiled kindly at James. “I’m sorry, just like Sirius said I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just know what this would do to you two, it would make you guys do something stupid and this time you guys might do something so stupid that you’ll get caught and get something worse than a detention, I do it because I love you as well and I love Regulus but we all know how strong he is just look at Sirius” Remus gestured towards Sirius. “I’m sorry” James said going around Sirius who had been standing in front of Remus protectively and gave Remus a hug. Remus hugged him back. They stood there for a few minutes, until Sirius started to get annoyed. “Ok, that’s enough,” Sirius said, pulling James off of Remus. James smirked at Sirius purposely holding onto Remus longer just to annoy him. Sirius glared at James. “Alright let’s go to dinner” Peter said, not wanting a fight to brew. 

As they sat down for dinner James kept looking at Regulus who looked so sad and lonely. It hurt James to see it and it hurt Sirius even more after seeing the life in his brother’s eyes ever since the holidays went out like it was never lit. Remus grabbed Sirius’ hand and gave it a squeeze in comfort. Sirius smiled at Remus feeling his worries go away. When dinner was done James saw Regulus disappear through the crowd of people and started to run after him causing the other three to run after James. To no one's surprise a black fox sat in front of the fat lady, wagging its tail anxiously. James bent down a few feet away from the fox with his arms out. The fox had sat there hesitantly. “It’s fine Reynard, we’re not mad, let’s go before someone comes” James smiled encouragingly. Reynard looked like his worries were swept away by those words and he ran at full speed jumping into James’ arm. James got up hugging Reynard closer to him. Sirius felt something warm sweep into his heart, he was glad that his little brother had someone who was equally concerned about him as Sirius was and someone who understood Regulus even if Regulus doesn’t express what he was feeling.

As the Marauders walked into the common room James bumped into Lily. “Potter, why do you have a fox with you?” Lily said, raising her eyebrows. All four boys stopped their hearts beating faster at being caught by the worst possible person. It was James who was the first to steel himself and turned to face her. “ Yes, as we were walking back from dinner we heard a noise and as the good people we are we went to investigate and found an injured fox, as we didn’t have our wands on us we couldn’t help the poor thing so we decided to take it with us, you could go and tell on us to Professor McGonagall if you want but remember you would be sending this defenceless animal to its death as it can’t defend itself against whatever is in the dark forest, so be my guest” James said daring Lily to go run off and tell on them. The other Marauders stood there shocked at how quick and aggressive he was, as they reached into their pockets where their wands actually laid, the Marauders had made a rule to never leave their wands as they were always up to trouble and made quite a few enemies it would make a quick escape for them and help defend themselves. “If it’s for a short amount of time and Remus had agreed than its fine” Lily said turning on her heel shocked at how aggressive James was, usually he would sweet talk her with the usual ‘can you please overlook this as you have such a beautiful soul’ so to her it was quite alarming to hear how aggressive he was. “You know you shouldn’t have been so aggressive?” Remus said as they made their way to their dorm. “Yes I know but this is urgent and really dangerous if it was found out” James said seriously with a hint of fear, fear that something might happen to the person he loves. “Plus it’s Reg,” Sirius said teasingly. Reynard hit Sirius’ face with his tail as he was right behind James as they were going up the stairs. “Was that meant to be a slap?” Sirius said as he had put his hand on his cheek where the tail had hit his face. Reynard looked back at him, his eyes clear as day told Sirius ‘yes, yes it was’. Sirius rolled his eyes at him. 

As soon as they went back to the dorm James put down Reynard as soon as his paws hit the ground he transformed back into his human form. “I think I need to explain what had happened, so after I was attacked by Bella and it was the second day I was stuck in the hospital after I forced James to leave and go to class a few minutes later Snape came in and told me that he was the one to save me. I was completely shocked that someone stood up to Bella and that it was Snape who did, he then continued to tell me that he told Bella that she wouldn’t be able to get anything out of or even be able to explain anything to our mother if I lost my mind or died that seemed to get her to stop and Professor Slughorn seemed to come at that time to check on us and yeah as I already knew what happened next he didn’t need to explain” Regulus said taking a deep breath before continuing “But what came next is more shocking he told me that I had owed him for saving me and to come to his back and call, I didn’t tell you guys this before because of what happened these past few weeks and I knew you guys would hurt him for this, I’m only telling you now since you saw how he acted before and because I want you guys to know I’m fine and you don’t need to do anything” Regulus said sighing. 

Sirius looked like he was about to pop. Once again James just stood there quietly. Remus looked sad for Regulus and Peter was in tears of fright knowing what next was going to happen. “That slimy snake, dare to threaten you while you were in such a condition” Sirius said, balling his fists. “Dare to think he had the authority to control you while in such a vulnerable place and to think I was going to cut him some slack for saving you, to think he could get away with this!” Sirius said, about to storm out of the room. To everyone's shock it was James who caught him. “Sirius, you need to calm down,” James said sternly. That only made Sirius’ anger fold ten times. “You always do this! stay quiet and scold me when I attempt to make a stand, just like back when Bella hurt Reg, you just sat there doing nothing, I just thought you were scared at what you were feeling so I let it go but even while you are dating him you just stand there doing nothing, a few minutes ago you were ready to cut his head off” Sirius said roughly pulling his arm out of James’ grasp. “You think I sat there quietly because I didn’t care, I sat there quietly because Regulus didn’t need two people he cares for to be off the hinges, I stayed quiet because I saw in his eyes that he didn’t want us to make his situation worse, he didn’t want us to get hurt on his account, I’m staying quiet now because I am actually listening to Regulus, he doesn't want us to do anything, he has been grin and bearing this by himself to protect us and I am not going to let that go to waste nor am I going to let you, so get you head out of your arse and look how you’re making Regulus feel and what your actions would do to him” James yelled back balling his fists and getting ready to swing at Sirius’ face. 

But Remus quickly stood in the middle of them before it escalated into violence. “Sirius you were telling James to calm down when he got angry at me what--”. “That’s because he was attacking you” Sirius cut Remus off before he could finish. Remus smiled at Sirius and gently put his hand on Sirius’ cheek. “And I know that is how you truly feel, I know James would do anything for Regulus, for you, for all his loved ones and that is why he is stopping you not because he doesn’t want to do anything, I can see his mind racing for a solution, the struggle in staying quiet in his face and I know very well that you see it to, I know this is the only way you think is how you can protect your little brother, the only way you think is the right way but sometimes, taking a step back and supporting someone from the shadows is the best way” Remus said soothingly rubbing slow gentle circles with his thumb on Sirius’ cheek. Sirius looked at Remus’ green eyes and saw the care and concern for him shining making his eyes look like emerald jewels, creating a calm wave going through him. Sirius gave Remus his winning smile causing Remus’ heart to attempt to burst out of his chest and the butterflies in his stomach to rapidly flap their wings causing him to have an undeniable blush on his face.   
Sirius gently removed Remus’ hand away from his cheek and proceeded to gently push Remus so he could look James in the eyes. “I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean it” Sirius apologised feeling guilty taking his anger out on James. “I know and you know I don’t think you have your head in your arse at least not all the time” James said pulling Sirius into a brotherly hug. Peter finally let the breath he was holding out and Regulus stood there uncomfortably not use to someone caring for him apart from Sirius, so much that they would stick up for him even if that person is someone they consider as their brother, it almost brought him to tears but he thought that he cried enough in these past few months to last him a lifetime, for once he was happy for his mother’s teachings on how to stay face. After a few minutes of going back and forth on how Regulus wasn’t safe in Slytherin and that he needed to be somewhere else, the argument was over with Regulus winning saying that there was nowhere to go, he was a Slytherin and he was fine with that and that if he was in trouble he would find them. They couldn’t say anything because Regulus was right, even Walburga couldn't do anything when Sirius was put into Gryffindor, so what could they do? Remus was the one to make their decision final by saying that Regulus was right. They needed to support him because Remus trusted in Regulus’ power and was proud of him for even suggesting that he seek help from them if he was in trouble. Regulus even though he had a blank expression Sirius and James could see through him Regulus was embarrassed and happy that he had Remus’ approval and that he was proud of Regulus. 

James went to sneak Regulus back into Slytherin under his invisibility cloak. Peter went to sneak into the kitchen to grab a snack for himself and the others. So Remus and Sirius were left all alone in the dorm. Sirius sighed and dropped onto his bed. Remus smiled at him and took a seat next to him. “What a day this has been” Remus said with a chuckle. “No kidding,” Sirius said, smiling at Remus . “Man I don’t know if I would ever get used to seeing James and Regulus together” Remus said smirking at Sirius. “Me either, like I saw this coming but it’s not like I like the idea of it” Sirius said scrunching his face at how weird the prospect of it was. “Yeah, they will be snogging, holding hands and behind closed doors they--”. “Stop, stop, I got it and I don’t want to imagine it,” Sirius said, disgusted at the image of his brother and the person he thought of as a brother making out. Remus chuckled. Sirius looked at Remus and with a wicked smile said “Remember that time I got us each a bottle of fire whiskey, you and Pete got drunk after drinking half the bottle, you said something along the lines of I wished I turned into a puppy to get hugs and kisses, no, no I actually I wish I could go to London an--”. “I got it, I remember and I wish I could forget” Remus shaking his head not wanting to hear anymore. “Now you know how I feel picturing James and my brother together like that” Sirius said with a smile. “Shut up,” Remus said playfully punching Sirius on the shoulder. They both just sat there in a nice silence enjoying each other's company, then James burst in annoyed with Peter scampering behind him, Sirius and Remus thought something might have happened with him and Regulus but James turned to face them with a disappointed look. “I got back ages ago because stupid Snivellus was waiting in front of Slythrine entrance and being the nice friend I am, I waited outside the dorm door, giving you guys time to yourselves but nothing, you guys are just sitting hear in silence, no bed spring sounds, no moaning, nothing you're just sitting here I got so annoyed I had to come in, I was hoping that the sounds maybe couldn’t be heard through the door but to no ones surprise you weren’t snogging” James said throwing his arms up in defeat. Remus started to blush at the thought of being caught snogging Sirius and the fact that they were being spied on. “Sod off you git” Sirius said, throwing a pillow at James’ face. James’ face looked like he felt betrayed that Sirius would throw a pillow at him after how he considered he was giving Sirius the opportunity to confess. “I had nothing to do with this, James wouldn’t let me in '' Peter said, not wanting to get hit by a pillow. “Shut up Pete, you were just scared that you would see them snogging” James said picking up the pillow Sirius threw at him and hitting Peter’s face with it. The three boys started to laugh at how Peter’s face looked, Peter couldn’t help but laugh with them. The night was filled with laughter and ended with pleasant dreams. 

The next day Regulus and James were sitting against a big tree next to the lake. Regulus had his knees up, his sketchbook up against his thighs and struggling to keep a smile off his face. James had his head leaning on Regulus’ shoulder whispering something to him, he then gently turned Regulus’ head to face him and was about to lean in when they heard a fake cough from their side “Big brother has entered so could the stupid couple stop” Sirius said standing few feet away with Peter and Remus. “Ugh” James said, annoyed that he has no time with Regulus, it’s either Snape or Sirius who always interrupts them. “Don’t ‘ugh me’ I have come all this way here to tell you, we have a game in ten minutes, oh mighty captain” Sirius said a little annoyed that James wasn’t happy to see them. “Oh the Slytherin and Gryffindor match” James said jumping up, embarrassed that he the captain forgot. All five of them walked to the stadium. Regulus parted from them as he couldn’t be seen with a bunch of Gryffindors. The game was going swimmingly until Sirius' bad habit came out. After he had scored giving Gryffindor their fiftieth point, he started to do a bragging dance yelling I am the best, the commentator wasn’t helping at all he kept egging on Sirius on and insulting Slytherin despite Professor Mcgonagall’s scolding. Once again a buldger came flying across aimed at Sirius’ head, James stopped, heart pounding he knew no matter how fast he flew he wasn’t able to do anything, Remus felt like his heart had dropped at the memory of the person he loved unconscious body fall from his broom and not being able to go with him to the hospital wing due to stopping James from doing something stupid to that Slythrine player, how his heart felt like it ripped out of his chest after seeing Peter’s pale face saying something was wrong with Sirius when Sirius ran out of the hospital, Remus never wanted to feel like that again and now he was forced once again to see it, Peter got up from his seat yelling a warning to Sirius praying that it would be heard. Sirius didn’t know what to do ,he saw it coming this time but he wasn’t quick enough to dodge but luck seemed to be on his side and the buldger seemed to just go past his head. 

The game was finally over, Remus, Regulus who secretly came to them and Peter, we’re going into the change room to go meet James and Sirius who seemed to be the last ones in there, Remus started to feel furious with Sirius, he didn’t understand why he had to taunt them and it was like he didn’t care that the people he cares for suffers from it, Remus felt like he was at the end of his rope. Sirius and James turned around with big smiles, when they saw who was at the door, they started to head towards them. “Did you see, we were so awesome!” Sirius said bragging. Seeing that carefree smile on Sirius’ face, it was like something had snapped in Remus. “Awesome? Are you stupid, you almost got hit again!” Remus spat at Sirius. “Why are you so mad?” Sirius said, his smile dropping. “Why do you always have the need to be a git to Slytherin, just because we have magic doesn’t mean you can be reckless” Remus yelled at Sirius. Sirius started to glare at Remus, he really didn’t like how he was getting yelled at for no reason, James moved closer to Regulus and whispered “what is wrong with Remus?” Regulus had a feeling but he decided to just shrug and watch the outcome instead. “Well at least I stick to my morals unlike you who says you hate what we do but you just sit there and watch us” Sirius spat back at Remus. Sirius was done, he hated people yelling at him for no reason like his mother used to do to him. “ At least I don’t act cocky just to hide my insecurities and take out my anger on innocent people” Remus continued to yell at Sirius, he felt as if Sirius had slapped him and he wanted to make Sirius feel as bad as he did. Sirius started to just see red, he never thought Remus would use his weakness against him. “ At least I’m not afraid of being myself and hiding behind a fake mask, just because you’re too weak to face the wolf within you! ” Sirius yelled in anger, “Sirius!” James yelled, shocked that Sirius would ever say something that hurtful to Remus. Remus walked up to Sirius and punched him. Sirius staggered back holding onto his cheek where Remus had punched him, it was like a wake up call to him. Sirius opened his mouth to apologise but Remus walked out. Regulus had shaken his head and went after Remus. 

Regulus was surprised that Remus was already gone but he had a feeling where Remus was. Regulus looked around in the library to see Remus sitting in the corner staring at a book as if he could just melt the book with his glare. Regulus walked over and sat next to him. “I’m guessing you were mad at him because you were scared that he was going to get hurt again” Regulus gently said. Remus looked up at Regulus with such sadness and a bit of betrayal in his eyes, Regulus never thought he would see Remus like that. “I just don’t get how Sirius can’t see what he did frighten us, it’s like he doesn’t know that we care for him” Remus said annoyed at Sirius. Regulus thought about that for a few minutes. “That’s just Sirius, even if he were standing on nails, with coals down his throat staring straight faced with the dark lord, he wouldn’t call for help he’d try to spit it out and shove the dark lord’s face down on the nails and step on him, even if the chances of him dying was big because he thinks that he is not needed in this world, that no one can ever love him”. Remus slammed his book shut. “ But that isn’t true. I need him, we all need him and love him”. Regulus just looked at Remus with equal sadness in his eyes. “Sirius is broken, just like me and just like a wolf I know” Regulus said looking at Remus, his eyes telling Remus he knows that Remus hates himself and can’t-- won’t allow anyone to love him. Remus’ corners of his lips started to turn upward, he couldn’t deny what Regulus was saying. Remus let his head hang back so he was looking at the ceiling and with a loud, tired sigh he felt all his stress leave him. “Why do you tend to use ‘he who must not be named’ every time you try to prove your point?” Remus said smiling at Regulus indicating that he was ok now. Regulus smirked back at him, genuinely happy that he could help someone he considered a friend. “It’s funny to see wizards who are in Sythrine faces, well I used to be like that so I can’t talk '' Regulus shrugged. Remus placed a gentle hand on Regulus’ wrist not wanting him to feel bad about how he used to act. “Please don’t give up on him because if anyone can get through to him, it’s not going to be James or me” Regulus said smiling gently at Remus, Regulus knew deep down that Remus was the only reason Sirius hasn’t gone completely mad, he knows James helped a bit but Remus has always made sure to keep him on the right path and to listen to Sirius’ trouble no matter how small. Remus was taken aback not just because Regulus gently smiled at him but the idea of Sirius really opening up to him. “Why do you think it will be me? James is like his brother and you are his brother” Remus said trying to understand what Regulus was going on about. “That is what makes you the better choice, because I am his brother and Siri sees James as his brother, he will hide things and try to protect us but you, he cares for you in a different way, though he would try to hide things and protect you but there is also a side of him that wants to be honest with you to keep you by his side forever, that’s why he sometimes tells you what’s on his mind” Regulus said with a comforting hand on Remus’ shoulder. Remus thought about it for a while. Regulus felt like he said everything he needed too. “I’m going to head out now to see if James could talk some sense into that idiot” Regulus said getting up. “Thanks for talking with me but there is something that I didn’t say, it was you who made the buldger miss Sirius wasn’t it” Remus said smiling at Regulus glad that Regulus is always able to think on his feet like when he saved James from his parents. Regulus just smiled back at Remus but that was all Remus needed to know he was right. 

Regulus met up with James by the lake to see if Sirius had calmed down. “Hey,” James said, standing in front of Regulus, “James, how is that idiot of a brother of mine doing?” Regulus asked, concerned for his brother. “He understands that what he said wasn’t right but he is still mad at Remus for being angry at him for no reason and to be honest I feel the same'' James said confused on what could have made Remus that angry “Are you serious?” Regulus said dumbfounded at how stupid James and Sirius can be. “No, I’m—“ Regulus quickly cut him off “If you make that stupid joke Sirius makes, I will be angry” Regulus threatened annoyed how James is making a joke in a serious matter. “Sorry, but I seriously don’t know,” James said, feeling bad. Regulus sighed. “It’s because Lupin was scared” James looked shocked and confused, so Regulus continued. “He was afraid of watching Sirius hurt himself, just like how you were afraid when my mother was going to curse me but the difference was Lupin couldn’t do anything but watch and how would you like it if I had taken that curse like it was a joke? While you felt as if you were split” Regulus said feeling as angry as Remus. James thought about it, he turned to Regulus who now began to pace before he could say anything Regulus began speaking again. “You know that buldger would have hit him if I hadn’t used a spell to divert it.” James was speechless, Regulus had always seemed to understand people just by looking at them, even though he was so unsociable and he is so quick to react in any situation he’s put in. James hugged Regulus stopping him in his tracks. James understood not only what Regulus was talking about now but that Regulus was angry for Remus and he was scared himself but Regulus would never admit. “I understand now, I am sorry but we should let Sirius find that on his own I feel like if we help him out, he might not understand himself and their relationship will stay the same” Regulus relaxed in James’ embrace and just nodded into his chest. 

Remus dragged his feet all the way to the dorm, thinking about what Regulus and he talked about, Remus knew Regulus had a point but he was still mad at Sirius and knew if he went and apologised to him now, Sirius wouldn’t understand why Remus was anger in the first place. Yes, Remus went too far or you could even say he was being unreasonable but Remus was done seeing Sirius hurting himself and thinking of it as a joke. Remus finally reached their dorm room. He took a deep breath and went inside. Peter and James were looking at him. Remus’ eyes instantly landed on the back of a sulky Sirius. With a sigh Remus ignored the stares of his other two best friends and went to sleep. In the morning Remus had decided to ignore Sirius and it seemed like Sirius had the same thought. In the dining hall Remus was sitting next to Peter who was next to James and James was next to Sirius who was poking at his plate trying not to look at Remus. Remus was also trying to not to look at Sirius. James just sighed and looked really annoyed. Poor Peter looked in between the two teenagers like a scared child who is forced to choose between a parent who is divorced. 

James had thought, this not talking to each other thing, was going to last for a day not even but of course his two best friends had to go and prove him wrong it has now lasted for three days and it had completely driven James nuts. As James approached Regulus at their usual time and place by the lake in it’s hidden part where no one goes, Regulus raised his eyebrow. “I thought this time was just meant for me and you?” Regulus said pointing at the intruder which was of course Sirius. James sighed frustratedly. “Sirius and Remus had decided to ignore each other for three days now, it’s made poor Pete look like he is about to piss himself being with just these two, the more they stay silent the more we can feel their silent anger” James said tiredly flopping down next to Remus. “I see why Lupin is ignoring Sirius but why are you ignoring Lupin?” Regulus said with an amused smile. It was James who answered. “Because he is a stupid git, who can’t get over himself” James said annoyed with both Sirius and that amused smile Regulus had. Regulus didn’t understand how truly annoying this situation was and how uncomfortable it is for Peter and James. “Why is it my fault?!” Sirius said feeling betrayed that James was taking Remus’ side. “I can’t tell you why, or you’ll never learn to figure it out yourself,” James said exasperated. Sirius gave James I face that told him he didn’t care and if didn’t tell him now he was going to ignore him as well. Regulus raised an eyebrow at Sirius. “Are you five?” Regulus was baffled at how Sirius was throwing a tantrum. Sirius just glared at Regulus. So what if Sirius was acting like a five year old, he deserved to know right? James sighed. “Sirius please just think, I know you’re smarter than you look, put your place in Remus’ shoes and think about how you would feel if you had swapped places with him” James pleaded with Sirius. Sirius looked at James and sighed turning around and leaving. “Ugh” James said falling down with his arms spread out so he was lying down on his back. Regulus looked at James with a small smile. “Do you think I gave him too much of a hint?” James said with a hint of humour. Regulus chuckled. “Sirius wouldn’t even think about it, if you hadn’t said that to him” Regulus said laying down on James’ arm. James rolled onto his side so he was face to face with Regulus “I really missed you” James said affectionately. “Me too” Regulus snuggling closer to James. 

Sirius stomped off angry with James, angry with Regulus and angry with Remus. Sirius really wasn’t getting why Remus was so mad, what made the kind, gentle and quiet Remus yell like that and even as far as to punch him, ok so the punch he deserved, Sirius really shouldn’t have said what he had but Remus was also out of line but way does Regulus and James think it was Sirius’ fault. Sirius went back over the day. Sirius, Peter, Remus and James spent the morning pulling pranks in the common room when James had told us he was going off to meet with Regulus. After the three of us went to the locker room. When one of Sirius’ team mates asked why doesn't he show up to some practices, James had allowed Sirius to miss some practices when it’s close to the full moon knowing how overprotective Sirius got over Remus near a full moon and after. Sirius had just said it was none of their business and asked where James was when his team mate shrugged the other three Marauders went looking for him and that’s when they found him and the game started. Sirius still wasn’t getting it. Nothing eventful happened in the game, so Sirius was almost hit by the buldger…. An image of a pale Remus sitting in the stands looking at Sirius after the buldger had gone past his head popped into his mind ‘Sirius please just think, I know you’re smarter than you look, put yourself in Remus’ shoes and think about how you would feel if you had swapped places with him’ Sirius turned around from heading off to the dorm and started running and jumping, ‘stupid threads’ Sirius mumbled every time he had to jump over one, he hated the fact that it was slowing him down. How could Sirius be any stupider, how did Sirius not notice, Sirius really was a git. Sirius mentally slapped himself, he was so mad at himself. As he was cutting through the garden to get to the library when he saw Remus and Peter arguing with someone. As Sirius got closer he got a clear view of the person they were arguing with and of course it was Snivellus they’re archenemy. “Alarte Ascendare” Snape yelled. Remus shut his eyes waiting but then he heard a thump and a grunt when he opened his eyes he saw a crumpled Sirius on the ground. “Fuck” Sirius whispered slowly getting up and dusting himself off. Sirius felt pain throughout his whole left side which was the side he landed on. Once Sirius got up he turned his steely gaze unto Snape. “Densaugeo,” Sirius said, pointing his wand at Snape. The light hit Snape right in on his face, his teeth started to grow. Sirius smiled. “I thought it would match with your massive nose, it might actually have improved your face” Sirius said with a big grin on his face. “Alarte Ascendare” Sirius said when he saw that Snape was about to do something. “I thought you might like to try how fun it was since you seemed to think you can use a spell like that on someone else” Sirius said pointing his wand at Snape getting ready to do another spell. But Something caught Sirius’ eye when Snape was dusting himself off, a red thread tied to his left pinky, Sirius was so shocked that someone like him could have a soul mate. “Mr.Black” A voice full of rage called out to him. Sirius froze and looked up to see a totally pissed off Professor McGonagall. “My office now” She demanded and turned on her heels, heading back to her office. “Why the hell did you do that!” Remus yelled, turning Sirius so he was looking at him. “I’m sorry was I meant to let that charm hit you? And watch as you got hurt?” Sirius said annoyed. That tripled Remus’ anger. So Remus wasn’t allowed to get hurt when Sirius was going to get hurt but clearly Sirius was allowed to get hurt when Remus was going to get hurt. “Yes! I don’t need you to protect me!” Remus said, vexed at how Sirius was acting. Sirius had taken a deep breath. “Next time I would like a thank you,” Sirius said, turning to go after Professor McGonagall, not wanting to argue with Remus as he remembered that was not the reason he had gone to look for Remus in the first place. 

“Ugh” Remus said worried for Sirius. Remus looked beside him to see that Peter left, Remus knew Peter would go to James, so Remus wasn’t worried for him. Snape had left to go to the infirmary to fix himself. When Remus thought it was safe to leave he went after Sirius. Once at Professor McGonagall’s office Remus sat down leaning against the wall next to the door. Remus leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes praying to anyone that Sirius doesn’t get into too much trouble. Once Remus heard footsteps he opened his eyes to see James, Peter and Regulus coming towards him. James had explained how a frightened Peter came to Regulus and him and said that Sirius was fighting with Snivellus, when they got there they heard people whispering, but there was no sight of them so he asked someone where Remus and Sirius had gone they said Sirius was caught and Professor McGonagall told him to go to her office. Remus then explained what had happened to them. Regulus walked so he was in front of Remus and squatted down so he was at eye level with Remus. “You know what I have noticed? James and Sirius are so similar that it’s not shocking that they’re best friends” Regulus said smiling. Remus raised his eyebrow confused he already knew that so why was Regulus telling him this? Regulus chuckled. “They are similar in the way that they’re both heroic but the difference is that James tries to save the whole world and Siri just tries to save the people he loves and cares for” Regulus said with a comforting hand on Remus’ shoulder. “And at least the person you fancy doesn’t try to hurt himself saving random people but hurts himself trying to save people he cherishes more than his life” Regulus said chuckling. “Hey,” James said, offended by the way Regulus said that. Remus laughed. “Thank you” he said as he hugged Regulus. Few seconds later Sirius came out of the office, surprised to see everyone waiting at the door, Remus yes but the others would usually be in the dorm waiting trusting Sirius to get out of the trouble. Regulus hasn’t been around long enough to be there when he’s been in trouble. “It’s only detention for a month and I told Professor McGonagall the truth, she only said I acted extremely and if it were to happen again to call for her and she will sort it out properly”. Remus let out a breath. James smiled at Remus. “I think we should let these two talk,” James said, grabbing both Regulus’ arm and Peter's to pull them toward the garden. 

Remus felt awkward just standing there with Sirius; they never really fought like this before. Sirius looked at Remus and gently held his hand. “Let’s go,” Sirius said gently, guiding Remus to the river in James’ and Regulus’ little hiding spot. Once they were here Sirius let go of Remus’ hand and sat down. Remus looked down at Sirius and for a second he felt like leaving but then he saw how scared and vulnerable Sirius looked, so he decided to sit next to Sirius instead. “After I had left you and Peter to follow James, James had told me, that why you were angry was all my fault and that I should think about it from your perspective” Sirius said staring off in the distance. Remus was shocked that James actually gave good advice. “And then I thought about it and realised how stupid I was, so I went looking for and I did the same thing again, I scared you and made you feel helpless” Sirius turned his head so he was now facing Remus full on. “I never wanted to make you feel like that, I just wanted you to see the best sides of me, I wanted you to see that I was brave and that I wasn’t afraid of getting hit again because I was, I froze, there was nothing I could do even if I saw it coming this time, I never wanted to make you worry” Sirius said gently placing his hand on Remus’ right cheek. Remus looked into Sirius’ eye and saw the sincerity and love in his eyes. Remus placed his right hand over Sirius’ gently squeezing it, snuggling his face into Sirius’ hand and closing his eyes, breathing in Sirius’ scent, letting it calm him and helping him feel safe. “I know Sirius, I know but you don’t know how much I want you to show me those sides because no matter what sides of you, you show I will never turn my back on you, I need you to love yourself and know that trying to protect me, protecting all the people you care for by hurting yourself is the opposite effect it hurts us and makes us mad” Remus said letting a few tears fall from his eyes. “It’s the same with me Remus I want you to start loving yourself, to see how much of amazing wizard you are and that one day you are going to change this world but you need stop fearing the wolf and you need trust in your friends that we will stop you from doing something stupid” Sirius said as he wiped Remus’ tears. Sirius had taken a deep breath, looked at the string that tied them together and placed his left hand over Remus’ other cheek forcing him to look straight into Sirius’ eyes. “Remus, open your eyes” Sirius gently asked. Remus slowly opened his eyes to be met with piercing silver ones. “I will forever make sure that you never do anything you dislike because I love you and have since our second year and I will forever love you despite what you think about yourself” Sirius said heart thumping in his chest. Remus blinked. He was so shocked, so happy, he forgot to speak. Remus placed his forehead against Sirius. “I love you too, despite the flaws you think you have and I will always love you as well” Remus whispered. Sirius instantly closed the gap between them, catching Remus’ lips between his. Sirius moved his hand from Remus’ face down to his shoulders then down to Remus’ waist, hoisting Remus on top of him, while still kissing him. Remus broke the kiss for a breath placing his hand on Sirius’ shoulder and pushing him down so that Remus was now laying on top of Sirius. 

Sirius smiled at Remus and gently caressed his cheek. Remus leaned in, about to kiss him when they heard a “Finally!” being shouted. Sirius gently got up still with Remus on his lap. Sirius had his hands on Remus’ waist to hold him there, so he wouldn’t run but both Remus and Sirius couldn’t see anyone. Until there was shimmer in the air revealing a smiling James, a grinning Regulus and once Peter turned back into a human with a dark red blush across his face. “I’m sorry I couldn’t hold it in,” James said practically jumping with excitement. Remus hid in the crook of Sirius’ neck embarrassed. “You couldn’t have stayed in the dorm” Sirius said annoyed that they were interrupted. “No I’ve been waiting for this since I noticed you guys liked each other in our third year” James said, happy for Sirius and Remus. Sirius really wanted to get mad at James, still annoyed at him for interrupting them but how could he when James was glowing with happiness for them. Sirius then realised what Regulus had said about his gift and looked at the string that tied his brother and his best friend as it slowly started to disappear and he looked at his own that had turned silver and also started to disappear. Sirius’ smile brighten he was finally rid of the stupid sight and he finally admit his feelings which were accepted by his crush that he has held for four years, this day couldn’t get any better. Regulus raised his eyebrow at Sirius, when Sirius met Regulus’ eyes Regulus knew instantly that he was right and that Sirius no longer saw the red strings. Regulus looked all smug about it and Sirius rolled his eyes at him.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Just wanting to let you know I created this chapter so we can see Sirius and Remus in a relationship, so this is just tying up few things and fluff. The next chapter to come out will be my last chapter so I hope you all like this chapter.

James, Regulus, Sirius and Remus were all sitting at a table in the three broomsticks, Peter had said that he wanted to look for something in Honey dukes and these guys could wait for him. Sirius had his arm around Remus’ shoulders and Remus was snuggling into Sirius. “How come you guys can be all cuddly and affectionate?” James said, bothered by that fact. Sirius raised his eyebrows at James. “Because Reg is my little brother and it’s weird” Sirius said with an isn’t that obvious tone. “You two are my best friends. It's weird for me to see” James whined. “He's my brother, it's weirder,” Sirius said, shrugging at what James was saying. James grinned at Sirius, then with his pointing finger gently placed it on the side of Regulus’ jaw and gently pushed his head so he was now facing James, James then planted a slow and affectionate kiss on Regulus’s lips and then pulled away smirking at Sirius. Sirius made gagging noises. “And you’re my older brother and I don’t care what you do with Lupin,” Regulus said upset by the fact that James used him to taunt Sirius and that he did have a little desire to be affectionate with James. Before Sirius could say something stupid Remus had removed Sirius’ arm off of his shoulders and had gotten up. “Would you like to go to the book shop with me?” Remus kindly smiled at Regulus. “I would like that” Regulus got up. When Regulus and Remus got to the side of the table Remus looked at James and Sirius who were shocked by the sudden development. “You both are acting childish, think about what your actions have caused by the time we come back” Remus said, turning his back on them and leaving before they could say anything back. Peter looked at both Regulus and Remus walking out in question. “What’s wrong with them?” Peter asked innocently. “Nothing,” Sirius and James said in unison upset that Remus and Regulus left. Peter raised his eyebrow at both of them but decided he really didn’t want to know so he just sat down next to James. 

Remus and Regulus walked to the book store in silence together just enjoying each other's company, after both boys bought a book Remus turned to face Regulus. “I know that James and Sirius can be childish sometimes but they don’t mean to hurt you, I know that Sirius still thinks of you as the brother he needs to protect and James he just didn’t like how he couldn’t show his affection” Remus smiled at Regulus. Regulus sighed. “I know that but I’m not someone Siri needs to protect and I’m definitely not someone for James to use to taunt Siri” Regulus said frustrated. “I know that, you know that, we just have to wait for them to notice and I’m sure they’re already trying to figure it out, they don’t seem like it but they’re smart boys” Remus said playfully nudging Regulus’ side. Regulus smiled at Remus. As they were getting closer to the three broomsticks they saw James talking with Lily and Regulus froze. He knew that James cared for him and didn't like Lily anymore like that but still Regulus didn’t like it. “I’m sure it’s nothing,” Remus said, placing a comforting hand on Regulus’ shoulder. “And I’m sure that is nothing as well” Regulus said pointing in the direction of Sirius. Sirius was standing in front of the entrance of the three broomsticks with Marlene who had her hand on his biceps and was too close for comfort. “I’m sure you’re right,” Remus said as he grabbed his wand. “But you know just to be safe” Remus tapped the snow on the ground and three snow balls went zooming at Sirius. “What the hell” Sirius said looking for the person who did it. Regulus chuckled, mimicking what Remus did but hitting James. “Just to be safe” Regulus said looking at Remus. Both boys started to laugh when Sirius and James realised who did it, James and Sirius’ face went blank, it was really hard for Remus and Regulus to hold in the laughter. “Thank Lily but I need to go and talk to someone now” James politely smiled and started to head towards Remus and Regulus. Sirius did as well. “One of our teachers had forgotten to explain something to our class and Lily came to tell us, I swear that’s all” James said hugging Regulus. Regulus felt guilty that he had to make James explain himself, he knew how much James loved him, like come on he took a curse for him. “I’m sorry, this love thing is new to me” Regulus said wrapping his arms around James. “I’ve never felt like this for anyone but you, so I get it” James said, stepping back a bit. James gently lifted up Regulus head and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Ugh” Sirius said, shaking his head but stopped when he got a good look at Remus. “I promise she slipped and I just caught her” Sirius said with his hands up. “And you couldn’t have taken a step back once she was balanced and told her to stop feeling you up?” Remus said with his arms across his chest. Remus knew that Sirius would never do anything to hurt him but he thought it would be funny to let Sirius stew a bit. Sirius was about to say something but Peter placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder. “Sirius you’re not going to win this argument, even I can see that, you should just get on your knees now and apologise”. Sirius looked at Peter and then at Remus, Sirius moved a couple of spaces so he was in front of Remus and went on his knees and apologised. “You goof” Remus said affectionately tapping Sirius on his head. Regulus looked at Peter and thought maybe he should reassess what he thought about him, Peter has been showing Regulus a bit more of his brave side. “We should be heading out now,” James said, slipping his hand down and grabbing hold of Regulus’. Sirius got up and put his arm around Remus’ shoulders and all five of them started heading back to Hogwarts. 

They walked back really slowly, James wasn’t ready to depart from Regulus. Sirius could see that so he suddenly stopped causing everyone else to stop due to Sirius and Remus being in the front. “So, you guys left the three broomsticks because…” Sirius said, hanging the last sentence in the air. “Obviously it’s our fault” James said jumping in before Sirius could say anything stupid. Regulus looked at Remus. “I thought you said they were smart” Regulus raised his eyebrow at Remus. “You're letting me down guys,” Remus said jokingly to show the others that he wasn’t that mad at James and Sirius anymore. “I get that we were being childish but when aren’t we,” James said shrugging. Remus sighed. “Ok, in simple terms how would you like it if I just kissed you to annoy someone and if I kept treating you like a child?” Remus said, crossing his arms over his chest. James and Sirius thought about it for a second. James hit forehead with his hand. “I’m so stupid, I didn’t mean to use you, to annoy Sirius” James said hugging Regulus. “I know you didn’t but it still annoyed me” Regulus hugged James back. “I don’t mean to treat you as child it’s just, you know it’s not James being affectionate towards you that I feel weird about, it would be anyone but your right, you have been support of me, I’ll try to be more supportive of you guys” Sirius said ruffling Regulus’ hair. “Thanks Siri” Regulus smiled at Sirius. “Shall we continue” Peter suggested. They nodded knowing they couldn’t stand there all day. Once at Hogwarts Regulus kissed James’ cheek and waved at the others bye. James sighed. Sirius punched James’ arm playfully. “Just wait two more years and the two of you can see each other more often” Sirius said attempting to cheer up James. James raised his eyebrow at Sirius but he just couldn’t say anything back to him, when Sirius had such a goofy smile. James chuckled. “Oh what did the teacher forget to tell us?” Remus asked remembering what James had said. James had explained what Lily telling him about some new charm they need to learn. Remus nodded, he had such determination in his eyes Sirius couldn’t help but kiss Remus’ cheek, Remus raised his eyebrow at Sirius in question. “You were too cute I couldn’t help myself” Sirius said, bringing Remus closer to him. Remus blushed and playfully nudged at Sirius’ side. They all finally made it to the dining hall for dinner. James looked over at Regulus and something felt odd, he looked sad, nervous and even scared. After dinner James had told Sirius what he had thought he saw. Sirius had his arm around Remus’ shoulders, he leaned his head on Remus’ shoulder thinking. “Are you sure you saw correctly?” Sirius asked, trying to figure out why Regulus would look like that. “Yes, of course I am,” James said frustrated. “The only thing we can do is ask him tomorrow what happened,” Remus said, upset at how helpless they were. James sighed and he knew Remus was right, they couldn’t afford to be seen talking with Regulus or that would cause trouble for him and they couldn’t just waltz into his dorm, like Regulus did maybe Peter could but James wanted to go himself and see that everything was ok, James had to use every last bit of willpower to not just burst into the Regulus’ dorm.

As the Marauders heard someone arguing down the hallway of the Sythirne house they were going to ignore it since someone was always arguing but the voice that just shouted made James and Sirius spin around and sprint down the hallway. The scene had horrified the Marauders, Snape had Regulus pressed against the wall trying to struggle. “You have to do as I say since I saved you” Snape said suggestively. “Please not this anything but this” Regulus begged. “I saw you hugging that filthy blood traitor,” Snape said, pressing his body against Regulus to force him to stop struggling. Regulus froze for a second, shocked that Snape caught him. Snape had taken that opportunity to slip his hand under his shirt. That made James snap, he sprinted full force and tackled Snape to the ground repeatedly punching Snape’s face. “Shit” Sirius said, using every willpower in his body to pull James off of Snape. Sirius held James from behind him. James was really Struggling against Sirius that Peter had to help him by holding James from the front. “Leave now, or I will let him go and he can finish off what he started,'' Sirius said, really struggling to do the right thing and not just let Snape have what he deserved. Snape was just glaring at James; it looked like he was about to get out his wand. “Fucking leave Snape or I will put a curse on you that even Madam Pomfrey can’t undo” Remus said as held Regulus who had fell when James tackled Snape. Snape looked at Remus and he knew he could, Remus had studied more than anyone even stuff that had nothing to do with homework. Snape got off the ground and started to go back to his dorm. Regulus gently pushed Remus’ arm away when he saw that James was still struggling to go after Snape. Regulus went over to James, when Peter saw Regulus he moved out of his way. Regulus placed his hands on either side of James’ neck and then placed his forehand against James’. “I’m fine, I’m ok” Regulus said soothingly. “He put his slimy hands all over you” James said through gritted teeth. James was so mad that he allowed this to happen; he should have dealt with Snape when Regulus had said he thought Snape liked him. “Not for very long because my white knight in shiny armour came just in time, as you usually do” Regulus said with an affectionate smile. Sirius knew what was going to happen so he let go of James and had taken ten steps back. Regulus went on his tippy toes and kissed James, wrapping his arms around James’ neck to bring them closer. James wrapped his arms around Regulus’ waist. “We’ll talk later,” Sirius said, turning around, practically running towards their dorm. Peter and Remus did the same. Regulus pulled away breathlessly. “Thank you for saving me again,” Regulus said with a smile. “I’ll always come and save you but please don’t get yourself into any more trouble” James said affectionately caressing Regulus’ cheek. “Says you” Regulus said flirtatiously. James grinned at Regulus gently pushing him against the wall, leaning down kissing Regulus’ jaw and dropping trails of kisses down Regulus’ neck. “James, not here where people can see us,” Regulus said, attempting to hold in his moans. James looked up at Regulus, he looked very seductive standing there biting the corner of his lip nervously, lust in his eyes but James would never do anything Regulus didn’t like. An idea popped in James’ head. “Come with me” James gently guided Regulus towards the outside to the whopping willow. Regulus raised an eyebrow at James, but James picked up a rock and with skills and desire to be alone with Regulus, threw the rock at the right spot of the willow tree, the willow stopped moving . James guided Regulus to the room that Remus usually stays in during a full moon. “It’s not the best bed but it will have to do” James said kissing Regulus before he could object. James hoisted Regulus up so he could carry Regulus to the bed. He gently placed Regulus down onto the bed. James pulled back to look at the younger boy under him and his heart swelled at how happy and lucky he was. “I love you,” Regulus said, placing a gentle hand on James’ cheek. “I love you too,” James said, sealing their lips. 

Sirius and Remus were sitting on his bed, Peter was sitting in Remus’ which was in front of Sirius’ bed so Peter was looking at them. Sirius looked at Remus, he remembered what Remus had said to Snape and smiled. “ ‘Fucking leave Snape or I will put a curse on you that even Madam Pomfrey can’t undo? boy was that a surprise coming from you” Sirius said teasingly. “I almost let go of James when I heard how aggressive Rem was,” Peter said chuckling. Remus puffed up his chest. “What are you talking about? I'm always like this”. Sirius and Peter looked at each other and started to laugh. Remus picked up Sirius’ pillow and hit Sirius with it and then threw at Peter. “Nah but seriously, thanks,” Sirius said, wiping the tears he had from laughing too hard. Remus smiled at Sirius. “Of course, Snape overstepped the line and not only that he did that to Regulus of all people and Regulus is one of us and you never mess you with a Marauder or you regret it”. Sirius looked at Remus and he thought he was the luckiest man alive and he felt stupid for not telling him his feelings sooner. Sirius kissed Remus, Remus was frozen from shock but after a second he relaxed into the kiss. “I’m suddenly hungry,” Peter said, getting up and leaving. Sirius gently pushed Remus down on the bed. When Sirius pulled back to breath, Remus grabbed his wand and pointed it to the door. “Muffliato, we don’t want any nosy people to hear,” Remus said, remembering what James said last time they were alone in the dorm. Sirius chuckled before leaving trails of kisses down Remus’ neck. Remus ran his hands through Sirius’ hair. 

Lily was doing her usual check down in the common room making sure everyone was in bed when she came across Peter sleeping on the couch. Lily was so shocked. “Pettigrew, wake up” Lily gently shook him. Peter slowly opened his eyes. He sat up straight confused where he was and then he remembered what happened, he started to blush. Lily raised her eyebrow in question. “Sorry,” Peter said before scampering up to the dorm. Peter cautiously opened the door when he heard nothing in the dorm and that it was dark he went in. Peter saw that James’ bed was still empty but he was too tired to worry, so he went back to his bed and went back to sleep. The next morning Sirius wasn’t sure if he should be mad or happy for his best friend and brother, James still wasn’t in the dorm when everyone woke up, so they made their way to breakfast Remus kept telling Sirius that they were ok and James will surely be at breakfast which as usual Remus was right James had came in a minute after them and then Regulus he was still fixing his hair as he made he his way to his table. James had a big grin on his face; it looked like his face was about to rip. Sirius had taken a deep breath and turned to face James. “So where were you, mister?” Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest. James thought if he should lie or not but if James didn’t tell them they would come up with weird scenarios. James sighed. “The whopping willow” James said nonchalantly. Sirius blinked at James. “You took my little brother to the whopping willow!?” Sirius whispered, yelling, not wanting to attract attention. “How romantic” Remus said sarcastically. “Where else could we go alone, I couldn’t go into his dorm and I could take him back to ours since you guys were there” James said, throwing his hands up, frustratedly. Peter started to blush, remembering what happened last night and imagined what would happen if James and Regulus walked in on that. James raised his eyebrows at Peter “Why is he blush…” And then it hit James. “No, no you two didn’t? and you expected me to bring Regulus there?” James said with a look that said ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’. Remus started to blush. “At least I didn’t take Remus to a shitty place like that,” Sirius stated, not liking that James was right. “Tell me Sirius, where should we have gone into enemy territory or do it with you two, anyway where were you Peter?” James said looking at Peter. “I was in the common room, I fell asleep Lily had to wake me up” Peter said shrinking down not wanting to be in-between James and Sirius. James pointed at Peter with an expression that said see. Sirius really couldn’t argue because James was right. “True,” Sirius said in defeat. Remus patted Sirius’ cheek affectionately. They all continued their breakfast in silence afterwards.

Sirius and James were distracted the whole day, both of the boys just wanted to see Regulus. Once classes were over they went to James' and Regulus’ secret spot where Regulus was drawing in a dry spot that wasn't covered in snow. Sirius looked down at his little brother. “Did Snape come near you at all today?” Sirius asked, tightening his fists. “No?” Regulus said, raising his eyebrow at Sirius. Sirius nodded his head and then turned on his heels heading towards the big tree by the lake. “Siri, Siri!” Regulus called out running after him. Regulus looked at Remus as if to ask him to do something about this. “I’m sorry Regulus but this time I think Sirius needs to talk to Snape, what he did was not ok” Remus said apologetically. Regulus sighed and then looked at James for help. “I know I said I will respect what you’ve decided in handling Snape but he had taken it too far and I can’t simply let it go and neither can Sirius” James said shrugging. “Ugh!” Regulus said in defeat. Sirius had seen Snape next to the big tree. Sirius grabbed Snape by his robes and slammed him into the tree, opened his mouth. “Sirius no,” Regulus said, pulling Sirius off of Snape, pushing Sirius back a little and then Regulus stood in the middle of them but Regulus made sure there was enough room in between him and Snape. "Severus if you ever come near me with intentions like last night, you will regret, I will be more aggressive than I am now" Regulus said glaring at Snape. "That's how you threaten someone? Really?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrow at Regulus. Regulus turned so he could see Sirius. "I'm sorry, I don't threaten people often," Regulus said, annoyed that Sirius had interrupted him. Regulus then turned to face Snape. "Anyway Severus knows what I mean when I say that and he knows I'm serious," Regulus said, staring at Snape. Snap stared back holding Regulus’ eyes for a full minute before looking away. "I no longer care for you, now that you have changed into one of them" Snape snared at Regulus. Regulus nodded satisfied. Regulus turned heading back to his spot. 

Sirius looked back at Snape. "You do anything to my brother, it won't end with James punching you" Sirius said, turning his back on Snape. Sirius had to make sure that Snape wouldn’t touch Regulus in any way. "Who said we need to protect you," James said, swinging his arm around Regulus’ shoulder and placing a kiss on his temple. "Though we need to teach you how to threaten someone" Sirius said smiling. Regulus rolled his eyes at Sirius but he had a small smile. "I didn't know how right Regulus was when he said that about you, at Professor McGonagall’s office" Remus said, slipping his hand into Sirius’. Sirius raised his eyebrow at Remus. "That you act like a hero but only to the ones you love" Remus said squeezing Sirius’ hand. "Well of course you're his soulmate and Regulus is his brother after all" James said over his shoulder. "I'm his what?" Remus asked pulling Sirius to a stop. Sirius glared at James. James looked to the side avoiding Sirius’ glare. Regulus sighed. "What did you mean by that James?" Remus asked, more demanding. "Oh what a pretty flower," James said, looking at the ground hoping to avoid the question. "James Fleamont Potter, you better tell me now or I swear" Remus said, getting frustrated. " Hey it's Sirius you should be asking" James said putting his hands up in defence. Sirius glared at James but he had no choice but to tell Remus since he won't leave it alone. "You know how all of a sudden Reg and I decided to fix our relationship and me "studying" in the library only with Reg," Sirius said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Yes," Remus said cautiously. "Actually...." Sirius said with a nervous smile and told the whole story. They sat in silence for a full minute until Peter started to laugh, Remus couldn't hold it any longer and joined into Peter’s laughter. Once Remus calmed down, he held Sirius’ hand. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Remus asked little bit hurt that Sirius hadn’t come to them. “Because at the time I was so confused and embarrassed, I thought I had gone completely insane and I knew Reg would help me and wouldn’t judge or laugh” Sirius said, shrugging. “That’s why you suddenly became cautious when you walked and the mumbling?” Remus raised his eyebrow. Sirius nodded. “Soulmates...I like that,” Remus said, leaning over and kissing Sirius. When they pulled apart Sirius had a big grin on his face. Peter looked at Regulus and James and raised his eyebrow. “If Regulus knew from the start that he was destined to be with James, how come it had taken James getting hurt for them together?” Peter asked. James straightened up at the comment, shocked he never thought about that before . “Huh, your right Pete, I hadn’t thought about that when I found out, so how come it had taken you so long and you didn’t even make advances on me?” James asked, looking at Regulus. “Because at first I didn't believe Sirius and second you were obsessed with Lily Evans I didn’t think you would come to like me like that” Regulus said shrugging. James looked a little guilty but Sirius jumped in. “That was until we went to the Potter’s house for the hols” Sirius said all smug like. Regulus looked at the smug face Sirius had and it hit him. “Siri, you did not just take me to the Potter’s house so I could’ve gotten closer to James?” Regulus said in disbelief that Sirius had thought of a plan. Sirius shrugged. “Well it was a little bit of everything” Regulus glared at Sirius for him to continue. “It was so you could help me get ridden of that sight, so what if that included you getting closer with James or the fact that it had taken you away from our mother’s grasp” Sirius nonchalantly. Regulus just blinked at Sirius, shocked that he had really thought of all that before Regulus had even ended up at the Potter’s house. “Thanks Siri” Regulus sincerely smiled at Sirius. Which caught Sirius off guard but Sirius quickly regained himself. “Of course what are big brothers for?” Sirius said, ruffling Regulus’ hair. “Who’s Pete’s fated pair?” James asked curiously. “I did try to look but it seems that they’re not in Hogwarts, sorry Pete” Sirius said feeling guilty he couldn’t help Peter. “It’s not your fault Sirius,” Peter said, shrugging. Sirius kindly smiled at Peter thankful that Peter was a kind person

After a few minutes Regulus and Remus were discussing some book they had read. James and Sirius had a competition to see who could skip a rock best, Peter was the judge, he made sure no one used magic. When it got dark they all started to head back to the dining room. After dinner the Marauders walked back to their dorm, Peter and James were in front of Sirius and Remus. Sirius looked at the corridor and he remembered the one thing he has always wanted to do. Once Sirius saw a little nook in the corridor he slipped in and pulled Remus with him, so that Remus was pressed against Sirius. Sirius kissed Remus passionately. When they pulled a part, Sirius could hear James and Peter. “Where are Sirius and Remus?” James asked confused. “I don’t know,” Peter said worriedly. After a few seconds James said “I think I have an idea, let’s go Pete” and then they could no longer hear their friends. Sirius looked at Remus and both boys started to laugh, Sirius then gently placed his hand on Remus’ cheek and then rubbed gentle circles with his thumb and once again he thought that he was the luckiest man alive not only because he as Remus but he has an amazing brother and two great best friends that stick by him no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> This is my last chapter! I hoped you all enjoyed the story and thank you all for reading it I really appreciate it. I will be writing another Jegulus and Wolfstar au so please read it when I post it. Thank you

*Time Skip A Year* 

The red steam train had stopped at Kings Cross station on platform nine and three quarters. A seventeen year old with long curly black hair that sits on his shoulders and silver piercing eyes, had stepped out of the train. Regulus had stopped looking around for his parents or servants to come pick him up out of habit since the start of the year. But a black shaggy dog caught his eye. The dog wagged his tail at Regulus and then he knew exactly who that dog was. The dog scampered off, Regulus went and followed the dog out of the station, to a ratty looking car. As they got closer someone was leaning on the driver side of the car with his arms crossed over his chest, messy brown ball of hair and too big glasses. When Regulus came closer to the car, James smiled at Regulus, Regulus walked a little bit faster towards James. When Regulus came close enough to James, James engulfed Regulus into his arms. “It’s good to see you,” James said, kissing Regulus like he hadn’t seen him for years. When they pulled a part Regulus smiled at James. “It’s good to see you too,” Regulus said, tightening his arms around James’ neck. When Regulus went around the car to sit in the front he noticed that Sirius turned back to himself and there was a boy with sandy hair and scars that scattered around his skin. “Hi, Remus” Regulus said as he went into the car. “Hi, Regulus, how was school?” Remus said with a smile.”It was good, our final OWLS is coming up, so I got a lot of studying to do,” Regulus said, returning the smile. “I can help you with that,” Remus kindly offered. “Thanks,” Regulus said as James turned on the car. Regulus then turned in his so he could see Sirius in the back. “And you, are you stupid? You could have gotten caught!” Regulus said worriedly for his brother’s safety. “What did you want me to do, not come and see my little brother, who knows when the old hag will decide she no longer can keep quiet, I am no longer going to Hogwarts, so I can’t make sure you are ok” Sirius said, also worried for Regulus. Regulus sighed. “I understand but, you didn’t have to come to the station like that, you could’ve sent me an owl the night before I arrived telling me you were here and the direction with where you would be” Regulus said. “But I wanted to see you in person,” Sirius replied weakly. Regulus raised his eyebrow. “You didn’t think of that did you? You just went head first again, right?” Regulus said in a ‘can’t believe you tone’. “No, no I did not think of that and yes I did just do what popped into my head” Sirius hanging his head down in embarrassment. Remus chuckled, patting Sirius’ shoulder to comfort him. 

After a few silence, Regulus turned so he could see Remus. “How is training to become a professor going?”. Remus thought about it for a second and then smiled. “I like it’s really interesting and I think I could do amazing things as a processor” Remus said nudging the side of Sirius. Sirius smiled at Remus. Sirius leaned in and kissed him. Regulus sighed and turned back and looked at James. “When are the tryouts?” Regulus asked. “A week after you leave,” James said with a sad smile. “Looks like next year we will be separated again” Regulus said sadly. James quickly looked at Regulus and then at the road. “Regulus, when you finish school I would like you to come with me wherever my team goes, you’re still young so you don’t need to jump straight into school” James offered. Regulus thought about it. Sirius who had been listening decided to add his opinion. “That’s what I’m doing, I’m going to travel until the end of this year, since I don’t know what I want to do yet, I think it might be nice for you as well, I’m sure it will help you find what you want to do” Sirius said shrugging. Regulus raised his eyebrow at Sirius suspiciously. “Hey, last year I told I will support you guys, plus it’s not like you won’t come home, I can see you then, plus I know how much you really want to go, so don’t think about it and for the first time in your life go head first” Sirius said smiling at his younger brother. Regulus smiled at Sirius. “Thanks Siri”. James smiled at Regulus quickly before looking at the road again. Remus snuggled closer to Sirius. 

Finally they arrived at the Potter’s house. Remus was holding Sirius’ hand. James had his arm around Regulus’ shoulders and Regulus’ suitcases following behind them. When they got to the door it swung open to a wide smiling Euphemia. “Welcome back Regulus!”. Regulus smiled back at her. Regulus loved how cheerful Euphemia was. When they stepped in Regulus sent his bags up to his room, as Fleamont came to greet the boys. “It’s good to see you, Euphemia and Fleamont,” Regulus said as he followed said people to the living room. Euphemia started pouting, Fleamont chuckled at his wife's antics. “At least he stopped calling us Mr. and Mrs. Potter” Fleamont said with a gentle hand on his wife’s shoulder. “But it’s ok to call us mum and dad either way because when we adopted you knowing you were together with James, it was like the two of you had gotten married” Euphemia explained. The four boys looked dumbstruck but Euphemia continued her explanation. “We would have waited until you were older but due to circumstances that was not the option, we would also be doing that with Remus, so it’s like those two got married” Euphemia said still pouting. Sirius and Remus blushed. After Sirius had finished school he had told the older Potters about how he was dating Remus and both Potters had the same reaction as James, they yelled finally and explained how both boys were obvious, Fleamont had confessed to Sirius that he thought he had thought that Sirius and Remus had been dating for a longer time and Sirius was just to scared to admit his feelings to them. Sirius had blushed at that. Fleamont had chuckled at what his wife said placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. “Honey I think we’ve overwhelmed the boys with that explanation, I think it’s about time to have some lunch now” Fleamont said, placing a kiss on Euphemia’s temple and guiding her to the dining table. Regulus started to head towards the dining room when James had caught his arm. James waited for Sirius and Remus to go before speaking. “After lunch do you want to go to the meadow with me?” James said smiling. Regulus nodded, happy to have some time to be just with James and him. 

After lunch James and Regulus got up and started to head out, Sirius raised his eyebrow at them but he decided to stay silent. Once at the meadow, James laid down using his arms as a pillow, James watched as Regulus turned back to human and then walked over to the sunny side of him. Regulus mimicked James but turned on his side so he was looking at James. “You know after talking to you here, was when I realised that I had feelings for you” James said looking at the sky. “It was the same for me, I remember I wanted to be alone but then you came and said all those amazing things to me” Regulus said smiling fondly at the memory. “And I was right about everything I said wasn’t I” James said turning so he was facing Regulus. James gently placed his hand on Regulus’ cheek and started to gently rub circles with his thumb. Regulus closed his eyes just letting the touch of James comfort him. “I really don’t know what would have happened to me, if you had never made up with Sirius” James said, grateful at the outcome. Regulus opened his eyes so he could look at James. “Probably married to Evans and you’ll probably have some kids, me on the other hand I’d probably still believe in what my parents had been telling me, I would’ve lost Siri and ended up dead and unhappy” Regulus said realistically. James could see the hurt in Regulus’ eyes and the regret. James scooted closer to Regulus with the hand that was on Regulus’ cheek; he moved it to Regulus’ midsection and wrapped his arm around Regulus and pulled him closer to him. James placed his forehead against Regulus’. “But that is not where we are, I have you right in my arms and I’m never going to let you go or let anything happen to you” James said kissing Regulus. When they pulled apart Regulus scooted a bit down so he could bury his face onto James’ chest. James placed his chin on top of Regulus’ head. 

Sirius was using Remus’ lap as a pillow closing his eyes, Remus was nicely reading. “You know I like what mum said about putting you into the family registry, when we're older and ready, I don’t want any else by my side but you” Sirius said, opening his eyes and reaching up to place his hand on Remus’ cheek. Remus put his book down and looked down at Sirius. “Yeah, I also liked what Euphemia had said,” Remus said, placing a kiss on Sirius’ forehead. “We could buy a nice house in some muggle town, you’ll be a teacher at Hogwarts and I’ll be whatever I want,” Sirius said smiling. “And will have a big yard and backyard, Regulus and James would come now and then, on a full moon we’ll come back here and run around” Remus said, smiling. Sirius looked into Remus’ eyes and he couldn’t feel happier. Remus had finally accepted that he was a werewolf and said we instead of I. “Remus did you know in our second year, I realised I had feelings for you after we had found out that you were a werewolf, I remembered thinking that all I wanted to do was protect you and help you realise how amazing you are for going through what you did every month, to me you have always been brave and beautiful” Sirius said pulling Remus’ head down so he could kiss him. When they pulled away Remus smiled at Sirius. “You’re always the sweet talker” Remus said teasingly. “Well you know” Sirius said shrugging. Remus chuckled. “And that’s why I fell for you, you were the first person to accept me and you were the only one who always looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world” Remus said smiling. “It’s because that is how I see you, that’s how you are inside and out” Sirius said, grabbing Remus’ hand and placing a kiss on it. “Really, do you secretly go to some school to be able to say such sweet things everyday?” Remus said affectionately smiling at Sirius. “Nope, I just need to see you and the words just come out” Sirius said with a charming smile. Remus laughed. “Shut up,” he said playfully nudging Sirius. Sirius started to laugh too. 

After a few hours Regulus and James came back. Sirius and Remus looked at both boys as they came into the living and sat beside them. “And were you guys?” Sirius asked, raising his eyebrow at them. “No where” Regulus said nonchalantly. Before Sirius could say anything they heard a sweet giggle as Euphemia and Fleamont came and sat across James and Regulus. “This reminds me of the first time Regulus came here to stay. The only difference is that Peter isn’t here” Euphemia said sadly. All of the four boys looked down in sadness and loss. After the Marauders had finished school they all hung out together for three months until suddenly Peter had stopped coming to hangout and every time the three boys wrote a letter to him, he never answered. It got so bad all three of them went to his house to see what was wrong but his house was empty. Even Regulus gave a try to look for Peter after seeing the concerned and sad faces of the other three but to no avail. Even now they send letters asking how he is and when he was coming back, even if they knew that it would be sent to an empty house they were just hoping he would come back and read the letters and see how much the boys had missed him. They all had came up with scenarios of where and what had happened to him, their favourite was Sirius’ theory on how Peter was traveling the world trying to find his soulmate and the reason why he hasn’t wrote to them was because he wanted to surprise them with who it was and was embarrassed by how much he wanted to find his soulmate, that he was also scared that they would tease him about it and that he didn’t want us to be disappointed if he couldn’t find his soulmate. The four boys looked at each other and sighed, they knew they couldn’t be sad forever and they knew that one day Peter will show up on their doorstep with his nervous smile and sheepishly apologise to them for going away without telling them.

Remus and James were playing wizard chess. Regulus and Sirius were discussing this muggle band they heard on the radio, while Fleamont and Euphemia were watching all four boys with a smile on their faces, they couldn’t be happier with the way they turned out to be. After dinner all of the boys went up into Sirius’ room. Sirius looked all around him and he just realised how fortunate he really was. "Hey, I love you guys," Sirius suddenly said. Regulus who was sitting on James’ lap drawing dropped his pencil and looked up at Sirius. James who was watching Regulus draw stopped and turned to look at Sirius like he had gone mad. Remus, who had used Sirius’ lap as a pillow while he was reading, dropped his book and sat up straight so he could look at Sirius. "Siri you feeling good?" Regulus said breaking the silence. "Surely he's been body swapped" James joked not used to seeing Sirius being that Serious. Remus just looked at Sirius waiting patiently for him to say something. "You know I'm not good with letting people in but with what we went through these past year and a bit, me reuniting with Reg, me having that stupid sight, Reg getting hit with the curse, James getting hit with that curse, those two getting together, James and Reg trying to set us up ending failure, Remus and I having our first real fight, Remus and I finally got together and with Pete going MIA on us, I need you guys to know that without you guys I would have been dead and I just wanted you all to know how much that really means to me and how grateful I am, I love you guys" Sirius said looking at each and everyone of them. Regulus smiled at his older brother, got up from James’ lap and walked over to Sirius, Regulus knelt down in front of Sirius and placed both of his hands on Sirius’ knees in comfort. "Since you are being so open to us, I will be open with you, you don't know how much it means to me to have an older brother like you, a brother that never turned his back on me, that never gave up, Siri you saved me and I love you as well" Regulus said with sincere smile. Sirius ruffled Regulus' hair affectionately. James got up from where he was sitting and walked over to sit next to Sirius. "Sirius you are my best friend, my brother, you've always stuck by me no matter how stupid I was, you never judged my obsessive behaviour towards Lily until Regulus came along and you opened my eyes to something real and true, I'm here happy because of you and I am thankful towards you and I love you" James said putting his arm around Sirius’ shoulder. Remus looked at Sirius and smiled. "Sirius, you accepted me for who I am and you even said that I was beautiful, you look after me every time it's a full moon and after, no matter how difficult I am you’re always there, you complete me, you're my soulmate and I love you more than you could ever know" Remus said kissing Sirius’ cheek. Regulus got up and hugged Sirius, Remus and James joined in. All four boys knew then in that moment that they would always have each other no matter what issue may occur.


End file.
